La Colombe Grise
by Onigiri's face
Summary: La SEARS est une riche société qui s'étend dans plusieurs domaines de recherche. La nouvelle recrue, Kuga Natsuki s'attendait à tout en entrant dans cette entreprise. Tout, mais pas à un laboratoire secret.
1. Partie 1

**Salutation tout le monde!  
>Oui, je sais, j'ai plein de fictions pas terminérd et je vous envoie déjà une autre. Mais celui-ci est un "one-shot" que j'ai dû découper en deux parties à cause de sa taille.<br>Mais avant cela, je tenais à remercier les gens qui ont souvent lu et commenté mes fictions (Je sais, c'est un peu tard... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ;)) Sans vouloir faire de trop grandes promesses, je tenterai tout de même de terminer mes autres fictions en cours. Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit cette histoire.**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Colombe Grise<strong>

Les portes vitrées glissèrent sur le côté afin de libérer le passage. D'un pas décidé, une jeune femme entra dans l'immense building de la SEARS. L'endroit était déjà bien animé malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée. Des individus en blouse blanche et d'autres en costumes noirs se mélangeaient dans la foule qui avait tendance à ressembler à une fourmilière. Sur les côtés, les vigiles portaient tous leur uniforme bleu et scrutaient attentivement chaque personne qui passait.  
>Lentement, l'arrivante se dirigea vers la réception. Mais avant cela, la jeune femme devait d'abord passer devant un contrôle de sécurité. Comme dans un aéroport, elle dut déposer ses effets personnels dans un petit caisson ainsi que tout autre objet métallique. Puis, alors que ses affaires allaient passer sous les scanners, elle traversa les détecteurs de métaux.<br>Un agent lui demanda d'écarter les bras et légèrement les jambes afin de la fouiller. Une fois qu'il avait constaté que l'étrangère ne portait pas d'arme sur elle, il la laissa gentiment récupérer ses affaires. Toutes ces procédures avaient tendance à agacer la jeune femme, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Après tout, ce bâtiment n'était pas n'importe lequel. La SEARS était un grand centre de recherche qui s'élargissait dans tous les domaines. C'était même l'une des plus grandes firmes mondiales.  
>Arrivée devant la réceptionniste, cette dernière leva à peine la tête et demanda machinalement :<p>

- Bonjour et bienvenue à la SEARS. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?  
>- Kuga Natsuki, répondit froidement l'arrivante en tendant sa carte d'employé. C'est mon premier jour de service.<p>

La secrétaire attrapa l'identifiant entre ses doigts. L'étrangère était un nouvel agent de sécurité apparemment. Encore plus surprenant, malgré son jeune âge, cette dernière était déjà promue à un grade supérieur. Curieuse, la réceptionniste redressa finalement la tête afin de scruter la jeune recrue.  
>De longs cheveux ébène aux reflets bleutés coulaient le long des épaules de l'agent Kuga. Son visage était froid et sévère, mais cela n'abîmait en rien sa beauté naturelle. Plutôt élancée, elle possédait de toute évidence une carrure de sportive en conservant une part de féminité. Ses yeux étaient comme deux magnifiques émeraudes d'une pureté inestimable. La nouvelle recrue dégageait une aura, un charisme incroyable.<p>

La réceptionniste se rendit compte qu'elle contemplait bêtement la nouvelle arrivante qui attendait certainement une réponse de sa part. Rougissant légèrement de honte, elle se hâta d'entrer les données dans son ordinateur.  
>De son côté, Natsuki tentait de garder patience. Il n'était pas rare que les gens s'attardent sur son physique. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le corps de police, elle avait rapidement grimpé les échelons. Ce qui avait souvent pour conséquence, d'attiser le regard des autres. Mais jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pensé que certaines personnes l'admiraient simplement pour sa beauté. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce genre de comportements avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs.<p>

- Kuga Natsuki, parfaitement, nous vous attendions, reprit la réceptionniste qui rendit la carte à sa nouvelle collègue. Vous avez rendez-vous avec la capitaine Suzushiro, au vingt-troisième étage.  
>- Merci, répondit simplement la noiraude en hochant la tête.<p>

Sans plus attendre, Natsuki se dirigea vers l'un des ascenseurs de l'entreprise. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle comprit qu'en travaillant dans ce genre d'endroit, il fallait s'accoutumer à la foule. Alors que les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent, une dizaine de personnes se faufilèrent avec elle dans l'élévateur.

.

Arrivée devant le bureau du capitaine Suzushiro, la nouvelle recrue frappa deux fois. Après une minute d'attente, une voix puissante l'invita à entrer. Sans se faire prier, Natsuki pénétra dans la pièce et referma gentiment la porte derrière.  
>Face à la noiraude se tenait une grande femme blonde. Assise à son bureau, cette dernière toisa l'arrivante de haut en bas. Sur le côté, une petite brune à lunette était en train de pianoter sur un ordinateur portable. Elle leva à peine le regard sur Natsuki, bien trop absorbée par son travail.<p>

- Mademoiselle Kuga, je vous attendais, déclara la capitaine qui désigna un siège à l'arrivante. Prenez place, je vous prie.

Courbant légèrement le dos, l'agent Kuga salua brièvement sa supérieure et partit s'assoire à la place demandée. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas nerveuse, mais n'était pas à l'aise non plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être une délinquante qui se retrouvait devant le bureau du proviseur. Et pourtant, cela était un passé déjà loin derrière elle.

- Vous faites bien moins jeune en vrai, c'est bien, déclara la blonde en scrutant le dossier de la nouvelle recrue. Étant plus jeune que tous vos collègues, cela vous permettra de ne pas être trop sous-estimée par ces derniers. Mais cela ne vous évitera certainement pas quelques railleries.  
>- J'ai l'habitude depuis que je suis entrée dans l'académie de police, ajouta Natsuki qui gardait bien le dos droit contre son siège.<p>

La capitaine scruta une encore une fois, la jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait avoir de l'assurance. C'était très bien ainsi. Des agents qui en avaient dans les tripes, elle en redemandait à la pelle. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde qui reprit :

- Excusez mes manières, Haruka Suzushiro. Je suis la capitaine des agents de sécurité. Et la demoiselle que vous voyez à côté, est Yukino Kikukawa, mon assistante.

La brune leva simplement le regard dans la direction de la nouvelle et la salua d'un bref mouvement de la tête. Natsuki en fit de même et reporta ensuite son attention vers sa supérieure. Elle attendait avec impatience que toute cette formalité prenne fin et qu'elle puisse enfin commencer son service.  
>Haruka déposa une carte et une clé sur la table avant de les pousser vers la noiraude. Fronçant des sourcils, Natsuki observa les deux objets en question avec curiosité.<p>

- Voici votre passe vous permettant l'accès à certaines zones de notre entreprise, expliqua la capitaine en s'adossant à nouveau contre le dossier de son siège. Ainsi que la clé de votre casier où votre uniforme vous attend bien sacrément.  
>- Sagement, Haruka, murmura Yukino qui avait enfin ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'entretien.<br>- C'est ce que j'ai dit !

Ramassant ses affaires, Natsuki demanda :

- Ce sera tout ?  
>- Oui, vous pouvez aller vous changer, répondit Haruka en battant l'air avec sa main. Une fois prête, faîtes demander l'agent Masashi. Il vous fera visiter les lieux. Les vestiaires se trouvent au rez-de-chaussée.<br>- Merci.

Ne voulant pas trop s'attarder, la jeune recrue se leva gentiment et quitta le bureau. Une fois dehors, Natsuki lâcha un soupir. Cela allait vraiment être une longue journée, se disait-elle. Néanmoins, une fois informée de tout sur la SEARS, elle pourra enfin commencer son travail. Elle n'aurait plus à s'encombrer de la compagnie des autres, du moins autant qu'elle le pourrait.

.

Se tenant devant le miroir des vestiaires, Natsuki boutonnait sa chemise bleue avant de tenter de nouer la cravate noire. Puis, elle passa sa ceinture dans son pantalon où y étaient accrochés plusieurs gadgets comme une matraque, un émetteur radio ou encore, son révolver. Une fois prête, la jeune femme vérifia que tous ces accessoires ne gênaient pas ses mouvements. Leur poids était parfaitement négligeable.  
>Lorsque Natsuki sortit des vestiaires, immédiatement, une personne l'interpella :<p>

- Agent Kuga ?

Se retournant, la noiraude découvrit un autre agent de la sécurité. L'homme paraissait légèrement plus âgé qu'elle. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Sous son oeil gauche se dessinait une petite cicatrice en forme de croissant. Lorsque ce dernier croisa le regard émeraude de sa nouvelle collègue, il se figea net sur place. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à rougir bêtement.

- Euh... Ma-Masashi Takeda, bégaya-t-il en grattant l'arrière de son crâne. Je dois vous faire visiter les lieux.  
>- Parfait, faisons cela le plus vite possible, répondit Natsuki qui allait démarrer la marche.<br>- Oh, euh... Très bien. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Il fallut à peu près une heure à nos deux agents pour faire un tour rapide des endroits importants de l'entreprise. L'immensité des lieux était impressionnante. Peut-être fallait-il plusieurs jours pour tout visiter de fond en comble, car le building possédait plus d'une centaine d'étages. Natsuki découvrit donc l'emplacement des bureaux, des laboratoires, de la cafétéria, de la salle de repos, la salle de surveillance et encore pleins d'autres pièces. Heureusement pour elle, elle possédait une très bonne mémoire visuelle. Elle n'aura donc, aucune peine à retrouver son chemin désormais.

Alors que Takeda appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, il se tourna timidement vers son interlocutrice. Natsuki fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son guide avait toujours ce sourire niais sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous allez être la chef du département spécial, annonça l'homme. Et dire que je suis ici depuis plus de cinq ans et vous, à peine arrivée, vous êtes déjà l'une de mes supérieures. Surtout pour une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans. Très impressionnant.  
>- En avons-nous fini avec la visite ? rétorqua l'agent Kuga en guettant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur.<p>

Pris de court, l'homme se sentit stupide face au vent que venait de lui envoyer sa collègue. Grattant nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne, il répondit :

- Mmmh, je pense que je vous ai montré le principal. Mais je peux peut-être...  
>- Ah, Natsuki !<p>

Les deux gardiens de la sécurité se tournèrent vers la voix. Au loin, une femme dans une blouse blanche s'approchait d'eux en faisant un signe de la main. Lorsque cette dernière se rapprocha, Takeda ne put que constater avec stupéfaction que la scientifique ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la nouvelle recrue, avec quelques années en plus.  
>Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la SEARS, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Natsuki qui se tourna vers l'arrivante.<p>

- Bonjour, Dr. Kuga, déclara-t-elle fièrement.  
>- Ne sois pas si professionnelle, aurais-tu honte de m'appeler maman ? rétorqua la femme avec sévérité. Ou alors, au moins, Saeko. Rah, les enfants et leur fierté !<p>

Saeko dut se retenir de passer affectueusement sa main dans la chevelure de sa fille. À présent, elle était devenue un membre à part entière dans l'entreprise. Et surtout, elle dirigeait même les agents de sécurité d'un secteur entier. Il valait mieux ne pas ternir sa réputation naissante en l'embrassant devant tout le monde, Natsuki trouvera cela certainement très embarrassant.  
>La mère se tourna vers le guide de sa fille et lui sourit :<p>

- C'est tout bon, je prends la relève. Et j'ai déjà prévenu le capitaine Suzushiro.  
>- B-Bien, répondit Takeda en se courbant poliment. Je vais donc vous laisser.<p>

Gentiment, le jeune homme s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Une fois ce dernier partit, Natsuki se permit de relâcher ses épaules. Elle n'aurait certainement pas pu supporter une seconde de plus sa compagnie et ses questions. Saeko qui avait parfaitement compris les pensées de son enfant, sourit malgré elle. Depuis son enfance, cette dernière avait toujours été solitaire et plus mature que la plupart des gamins de son âge.

Sortant une carte magnétique de sa blouse, le Dr. Kuga la fit passer par-dessus le bouton d'ascenseur. Natsuki, curieuse, pencha légèrement la tête en fronçant des sourcils. Lorsque les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent, Saeko fut satisfaite de n'apercevoir personne à l'intérieur.

- Viens, je vais enfin te montrer la partie la plus intéressante de cette entreprise, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans l'élévateur.

Encore une fois, la scientifique fit passer sa carte devant les touches de l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent et Natsuki sentit qu'il descendait. Levant le regard vers l'indicateur d'étages, elle fut surprise d'être descendue plus bas que le zéro. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de sous-sol, du moins, pas sur les boutons. Interloquée, elle se tourna vers la génitrice.

- Tu n'as vu que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, Natsuki, expliqua Saeko en souriant. Le secteur de recherche spéciale n'est qu'une couverture. Et tout ce que tu verras ici, ne devra pas quitter ces laboratoires, m'as-tu bien compris ? SEARS tient à garder cela secret quoi qu'il arrive.  
>- Je vois... Les taupes ne font pas long feu, conclut Natsuki qui vit les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense laboratoire.<p>

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur une carte des lieux, affichée à un mur, Vu la grandeur de l'endroit, ce laboratoire devait s'étendre sous la moitié de la ville au moins. Et personne n'était au courant de cela ?

- Suis-moi, déclara Saeko qui montra un couloir de la main. L'endroit est assez grand, mais il y a des tapis roulants ou encore des petites voitures électriques pour traverser les zones. Mais ton adjointe t'expliquera cela plus tard. Je vais te montrer des choses dont tu ne doutais même pas l'existence.

Perplexe, Natsuki se contenta simplement d'emboîter le pas derrière sa mère. Les deux Kuga passèrent devant des centaines de portes métalliques et devant plusieurs baies vitrées. Les scientifiques grouillaient de tous les côtés. Certains étaient même munis de combinaisons très sophistiquées afin d'éviter nulle ne sait quel virus ou contagion.  
>Soudain, sa génitrice s'arrêta devant un mur en verre très épais comme une vitre blindée. À l'intérieur, la pièce était assez petite et d'une forme carrée. Un petit lit de camp et des toilettes étaient disposés à l'intérieur. Mais ce qui attira plus l'attention de la nouvelle recrue, était la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans la cellule.<br>Habillée d'une blouse blanche proche de celle que les patients des hôpitaux portaient, l'étrangère était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses cheveux roux étaient sales et brûlés à certains endroits. Elle était très maigre et ne paraissait pas très en forme.  
>Avalant difficilement sa salive, Natsuki se tourna brutalement vers sa génitrice. Son sang venait de faire qu'un tour et son coeur avait cessé de battre sous le choc.<p>

- Ne me dis pas que vous faites des expériences sur des humains ! gronda-t-elle avec dégoût.  
>- Natsuki, pour qui me prends-tu ? rétorqua Saeko sur un ton blessé. Cette fille est tout sauf humaine.<br>- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?  
>- Observe...<p>

À contre coeur, la jeune recrue se fixa à nouveau la rouquine. Entre temps, Saeko fit un signe de la tête à l'un de ses collègues. Ce dernier acquiesça et appuya sur une touche qui activa l'interphone :

_- Encore un dernier essai et on vous laissera tranquille pour la journée._  
>- Non, laissez-moi ! hurla la jeune fille qui commença à sangloter. Par pitié... Laissez... moi...<p>

Sans même écouter les protestations du sujet, l'homme appuya sur une touche de son clavier. Et tout d'un coup, la rousse se mit à hurler de douleur. Natsuki comprit immédiatement qu'on lui envoyait des décharges électriques. Soudain, tout s'embrasa autour de la fille. Des flammes immenses tournoyèrent dans la petite cellule.  
>Instinctivement, Natsuki se recula, surprise et bouche-bée. Saeko posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.<p>

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ces vitres sont faites pour supporter les plus hauts degrés, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Tu ne risques rien.

Ce n'était pas la peur qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, mais l'incroyable révélation qui venait de se faire sous ses yeux. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que sa mère travaillait pour SEARS et jamais elle n'avait dit un seul mot à ce sujet. Et de toute manière, il fallait le voir pour le croire.

- Viens, je vais te présenter Midori, ton adjointe, reprit Saeko qui tira gentiment le bras de sa fille.

Les flammes commencèrent à se dissiper et la rouquine se remit dans la position du foetus, les larmes inondant son visage. Natsuki n'arrivait pas à décrocher les yeux de la jeune fille. Malgré elle, elle se fit entraîner plus loin.

Après quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la noiraude s'extirpa de la prise de sa génitrice. Saeko s'attendait à ce genre de réaction venant de la part de sa fille. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait mise au monde. Elle la connaissait par coeur. Et donc assez pour savoir que la conscience de cette dernière ainsi que sa générosité, ne pouvaient rester de marbre face à un tel spectacle. Natsuki avait toujours été une justicière à sa manière, suivant aveuglément ce que lui dictait son instinct. Elle était une âme si pure avec un coeur d'or.

- Si on la laissait en liberté, elle mettrait des vies innocentes en danger, se défendit Saeko en se tournant vers son enfant. Elle a déjà brûlé son foyer et toute sa famille. Tu dois admettre qu'elle est bien trop dangereuse pour se promener dans la nature. Nous faisons cela pour son bien. Nous l'aidons à canaliser ses pouvoirs.  
>- Avec des décharges électriques ? rétorqua Natsuki d'un ton acerbe avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait haussé la voix. Excuse-moi... c'est juste que tout ça m'a un peu secouée.<br>- Je le comprends, mon ange. Il va falloir t'y habituer. Allez viens, la journée est loin d'être terminée.

Docilement, Natsuki suivit sa guide en tentant d'effacer l'image de la rousse de son esprit. Complètement ébranlée, elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. C'était son premier jour dans la SEARS. Elle venait d'être recrutée en tant que chef de sécurité dans le secteur de recherche spéciale. Cela avait tellement ravie et rendu fière sa mère. La noiraude ne pouvait donc pas la décevoir maintenant.  
>Prenant une grande inspiration, Natsuki reprit une posture plus sûre et déterminée. Saeko fut satisfaite de constater ce revirement de situation et sourit à sa fille pour le lui montrer.<p>

.

Les deux Kuga arrivèrent devant une salle. Les portes métalliques coulissèrent comme dans les films de science-fiction. Mais Natsuki savait parfaitement que tout ceci était bien réel. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.  
>Une femme aux cheveux rouges attachés en queue de cheval s'avança joyeusement vers les arrivantes.<p>

- Ah, Dr. Kuga ! déclara-t-elle en tendant ensuite la main à Natsuki. Et je suppose que je me retrouve face à votre fille. Enchantée, je suis Sugiura Midori !  
>- Kuga Natsuki, répondit la nouvelle recrue en faisant une poigne brève de la main.<br>- Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, tu sais ? Ou bien t'es-tu simplement clonée, Saeko ?  
>- C'est un secret, railla la mère de Natsuki.<br>- Les secrets, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici, rétorqua Midori en riant.

Encore mal à l'aise au sujet de cette incroyable révélation, Natsuki frotta nerveusement son bras gauche. Puis, levant le regard vers ses deux interlocutrices, elle demanda :

- Des secrets... Il y en a tant que cela ?

Saeko et Midori dévisagèrent un instant cette dernière. Son adjointe sourit alors que sa mère secoua légèrement la tête.

- Bon, Midori, je te laisse prendre la relève, déclara Saeko en tapotant l'épaule de sa fille. On se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ?  
>- Compte sur moi ! répondit Midori en faisant le salut militaire avant de se tourner vers Natsuki. Bon, mini Kuga, tu es prête pour la suite ?<p>

La nouvelle recrue aurait voulu dire non, mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Regardant sa mère s'éloigner, elle suivit gentiment son adjointe.  
>Midori montra à la nouvelle chef où se trouvait son bureau. Rapidement, elle lui fit un petit tour de la zone, lui montrant des spécimens plus étranges les uns que les autres. Combien de personnes possédaient donc des pouvoirs ? La noiraude avait dû croiser un peu plus d'une trentaine de sujet. Et comment devait-elle les appeler ? Des cobayes ? Des patients ?<br>Passant d'une enfant féline à une femme illusionniste... Natsuki ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Son monde sûr et certain venait d'être brutalement brisé avec ces découvertes. Plus cela allait et plus la noiraude se disait que plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre. Mais elle ravala rapidement ses paroles, ne voulant pas les regretter plus tard.

- Alors, tu tiens le coup ? demanda Midori en sortant sa future supérieure de ses rêveries. Il va falloir assurer en tant que chef de ce secteur, tu sais ?  
>- C'est ma mère qui m'a recommandée pour ce département, répondit Natsuki, légèrement honteuse.<br>- Si le directeur Kanzaki et la capitaine Suzushiro t'ont choisie, c'est certainement pour tes compétences, ne doute pas là-dessus. On va dire que Saeko a juste donné un petit coup de pouce pour que ta candidature leur tombe sous les yeux.  
>- Peut-être bien...<p>

Les deux femmes arrivèrent encore devant une porte métallique. Contrairement aux autres, celle-ci semblait disposer de beaucoup plus de systèmes de sécurité. S'approchant de la borne informatique, Midori tapa un code avant de passer sa carte magnétique. Puis, se penchant en avant, elle laissa un laser faire un test oculaire. Une fois tout cela terminé, l'adjointe du chef se tourna vers cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

- Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses, annonça-t-elle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. En réalité, en tant que chef du département paranormaux, ce sera surtout ici que tu travailleras. Le reste, je m'en occupe.

Perplexe, Natsuki fronça des sourcils. Passer aux choses sérieuses ? Que voulait-elle dire par-là ? Il y avait encore pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir depuis le début de sa visite dans ce laboratoire souterrain ? Rien qu'à cette idée, la noiraude dut réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Ne laissant rien transparaître sur son visage, elle fit signe à sa guide d'ouvrir la marche. Midori ne se fit pas prier et entra la première dans un long couloir vide et gris.

- C'est ici que nous conservons le spécimen le plus dangereux, expliqua l'adjointe du chef tout en continuant d'avancer. Il y a des règles strictes à respecter, si on veut que tout se passe bien. Mais tout cela, je les ai mis dans un dossier qui t'attend dans ton bureau.  
>- Et il y en a beaucoup de... spécimens dangereux ? questionna Natsuki.<br>- Avant oui, mais maintenant, il ne nous en reste plus que quelques-uns.  
>- Pourquoi autant de dispositifs de sécurité dans ce cas ?<br>- Tu vas comprendre.

Arrivant devant un nouveau portail, Midori dut réitérer toute la procédure obligatoire afin de l'ouvrir. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une immense pièce. Sur le côté gauche, près de l'entrée, il y avait un ordinateur et une télévision ainsi qu'un bureau et des chaises. Au fond à droite, on pouvait voir la porte qui menait vers les toilettes. Et sur leur gauche, Natsuki crut deviner que l'immense bloque métallique devait être une cellule. Mais de là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se terrait à l'intérieur. La baie vitrée se situait sur le côté droit.  
>Voyant des personnes arriver, un agent s'empressa d'éteindre le téléviseur et se redressa rapidement. Posant la main contre son front, il fit le salut militaire à ses deux supérieures. Midori sourit tandis que Natsuki se contenta simplement d'acquiescer.<p>

- Je te présente Tate Yuuichi, déclara l'adjointe en désignant l'homme. Il est de garde pour aujourd'hui avec... Où est donc Nao ?  
>- Aux toilettes, je pense, répondit le blond avec hésitation.<br>- Comment cela « vous pensez » ? grommela Natsuki en croisant les bras, l'air sévère. Ta partenaire qui est censée surveiller cet endroit avec toi, disparaît et tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouve ?  
>- Tate, c'est Kuga Natsuki, notre nouvelle chef, précisa Midori en riant. Je sens que Nao va beaucoup moins se la couler douce désormais.<br>- On parle de moi ?

Arrivant par la porte d'entrée, une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante pénétra dans la pièce. La cravate à moitié défaite et une chemise déboutonnée vers le col, elle tenait des DVD dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de Natsuki, elle se contenta simplement de lui rendre un sourire narquois.  
>Tranquillement, l'arrivante déposa tous ses films sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir dessus. Yuuichi contemplait nerveusement l'attitude de sa collègue et partenaire de garde. L'agent Kuga pouvait d'ores et déjà comprendre que cette gardienne-là devrait constamment se faire remettre les pendules à l'heure.<p>

- Où étiez-vous alors que c'était votre tour de garde ? gronda Natsuki avec sévérité.  
>- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis allée chercher quelques DVD, répondit la jeune femme avec désinvolture. C'est qu'on s'ennuie comme des rats crevés ici.<br>- Alors, je te présente Yuuki Nao, interrompit Midori en souriant. Nao, je te présente Kuga Natsuki, notre nouvelle chef.  
>- Ah mince, reprit la dénommée Nao qui descendit de son bureau. C'est là que je suis sensée trembler ?<p>

L'adjointe soupira en secouant la tête. L'agent Yuuki était une collègue indisciplinée qui avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à l'ancien chef. D'ailleurs, Midori la soupçonnait même d'être la cause de sa démission. Mais Nao n'allait pas pouvoir continuer son cirque encore bien longtemps. Elle avait beau être compétente, son insolence allait la perdre.

- Mini Kuga, si tu veux bien me suivre, reprit Midori en désignant la cellule, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.  
>- Évite de pisser dans ton froc, commenta faiblement Nao qui détourna le regard quand Natsuki la fixa.<p>

À la première occasion, la nouvelle chef allait bien faire sentir son autorité à cette agent qui était bien trop à son aise. Laissant tomber le sale comportement de Nao, la noiraude suivit sa guide et se dirigea vers la partie vitrée de la cellule. Elle était prête à tout désormais, plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre.

Mais alors que Natsuki s'attendait à voir un monstre ou une quelconque bête de foire, elle fut surprise de découvrir une jeune femme tranquillement assise. Contrairement à la rouquine que la nouvelle recrue avait vu au tout début, celle-ci était habillée comme n'importe quelle femme moderne. Une chemise blanche avec une jupe noire. De soyeux cheveux châtains claires ondulaient sur ses épaules. Sa peau était si belle qu'on aurait cru voir de la porcelaine. La captive semblait propre et en bonne santé, quoique un peu maigre.  
>Cette dernière lisait sagement un livre électrique projeté en hologramme. Assise sur son lit, elle était complètement prise par son activité et ne leva pas le regard vers les deux arrivantes. Natsuki se surprit à avoir le souffle coupé face à cette magnifique jeune femme qui ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle. Mais surtout, comment celle-ci pouvait-elle être considérée comme étant le spécimen le plus dangereux de tout le laboratoire ? Elle semblait si douce, si fragile... Si inoffensive !<p>

- Voici notre sujet le plus rare et le plus dangereux, présenta Midori qui devint sérieuse. Ne te laisse pas avoir par son visage angélique, elle a tué plus de douze personnes avant que nous ne la capturions.  
>- Treize, ma chère Sugiura, corrigea la brune en levant la tête. Vous oubliez votre collègue que j'ai décapité lors de mon arrivée.<p>

Natsuki croisa pour la première fois les yeux rubis de la captive. Ils étaient d'un rouge intense et profond, comme le sang. Jamais elle n'avait croisé un regard pareil. Cette couleur n'avait vraiment rien d'humain, elle devait l'admettre avec amertume.

- Et c'était un ami qui m'était cher, rétorqua Midori d'une voix pince sans rire.  
>- Tu ne me présentes pas ta nouvelle amie ? reprit la jeune femme en souriant.<br>- Mais j'allais y venir. Kuga Natsuki, je te présente Shizuru communément appelée la tueuse sans main.  
>- La tueuse sans main ? répéta Natsuki avec perplexité.<br>- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas besoin de mes mains pour écarteler une personne, répondit Shizuru en toute sincérité et innocence.

Perdue, l'agent Kuga se tourna vers son adjointe en la dévisageant. Cette dernière soupira légèrement avant de poser sa main sur la vitre épaisse. Natsuki comprit qu'elle devait imiter sa camarade et ce fut ce qu'elle fit avec une légère hésitation. Lorsque ses doigts se posèrent contre le verre, elle sentit d'étranges vibrations contre sa peau. Surprise, elle se retira comme si le contact l'avait brûlé.

- Les ondes magnétiques, expliqua Midori en se tournant vers la captive. On a découvert que c'était le seul moyen de canaliser ses pouvoirs psychiques.  
>- Pouvoirs psychiques ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle est télépathe ? demanda Natsuki qui dut dissimuler sa surprise afin de ne pas perdre la face devant les deux femmes.<br>- Pas seulement... Elle est aussi une télékinésiste, une empathe... Et elle est certainement capable de bien plus, j'en suis certaine. C'est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir en tout cas.

Natsuki tourna son regard vers la brune. Cette dernière lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, l'agent Kuga se mit à rougir furieusement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Afin de dissimuler sa gêne, elle tourna le dos aux deux femmes, faisant mine de réfléchir. Et afin de rendre cela plus crédible, elle demanda :

- Et donc, je suis chargée de surveiller spécialement cet endroit ? Je veux dire, cette femme ?  
>- Ne la sous-estime surtout pas, Natsuki, prévint Midori, l'air sombre. Elle est très dangereuse. Donc avant tout, j'aimerais que tu lises les dossiers que je t'ai laissés dans ton bureau.<p>

La nouvelle recrue acquiesça. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner de la cellule, elle entendit derrière elle :

- À plus tard, Nat-su-ki.

.

Assise dans son bureau, la chef Kuga regardait sa paperasse depuis plus de deux heures désormais. Midori lui avait dit qu'elle entrerait réellement en fonction que le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, elle devait se contenter d'apprendre un maximum d'informations à propos du département spécial ainsi que les procédures de sécurité.  
>Apparemment, il était interdit de pénétrer dans la cellule de Shizuru. Un gardien devait en permanence rester avec elle afin de la surveiller. Il ne fallait rien donner de tranchant ou de pointu à cette dernière non plus. Pas même une simple feuille de papier. Et d'après ces documents, la brune avait droit à certains privilèges lorsqu'elle savait se montrer coopérative. Si elle se tenait à carreau, elle pouvait avoir accès à la douche, des habits propres ou encore des livres électroniques. En cas de mauvaises conduites, ses avantages lui seront automatiquement retirés.<br>Malgré les recommandations, Natsuki avait toujours du mal à croire Shizuru si dangereuse. Curieuse, elle alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit la base des données de tous les locataires de ce laboratoire. Étant la chef de la sécurité, elle avait accès à certaines informations jalousement gardées secrètes par la SEARS. En un temps record, le dossier de la brune apparut sur l'écran.

Se redressant légèrement dans son siège, l'agent Kuga scruta attentivement les données qui s'offraient à elle. Fujino Shizuru était l'identité complète de la jeune femme. Jeune fille d'une richissime famille, elle avait été élevée comme une princesse jusqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans.  
>Pour une raison inconnue, un jour, elle tua douze de ses camarades. Personne n'avait été témoin du massacre, on avait simplement retrouvé Shizuru dans sa classe, baignant dans le sang des étudiants. Mais à la surprise générale, aucune tache rouge ne salissait son magnifique uniforme. Lorsque les autorités avaient tenté de la maîtriser, ce fut à cet instant que la brune révéla ses dons. Un événement qui fut rapidement étouffé par la SEARS, bien évidemment.<br>Shizuru se trouvait donc, entre ces murs depuis plus de six ans désormais. Six longues années en captivité et soumis à diverses expériences sur sa personne. Et contrairement à la rouquine, elle ne semblait pas brisée par sa condition.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Natsuki chercha l'identité de la rousse. Rapidement, un dossier apparut, celui de Mai Tokiha. C'était une jeune fille de quinze ans que l'on avait retrouvée dans une maison en flamme. C'était la seule survivante. Toute sa famille avait péri dans la braise et elle, elle n'avait même pas une seule brûlure. Encore un cas où les médias furent bâillonnés par la SEARS.

- On fait cela pour le bien de tous et pour le leur, hein ? marmonna Natsuki qui se jeta contre le dossier de son siège.

Elle se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index. Épuisée face à toutes ces nouvelles, la jeune femme ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de la situation. Mais désormais, elle était plongée jusqu'au cou dans cette affaire. Personne ne semblait porter d'importance à l'état des cobayes. Devait-elle en faire de même ? Et pourtant, sa conscience l'en interdisait. Car c'était des êtres vivants après tout, non ? Mais après de longue fouille d'informations, la plupart était des assassins, des tueurs aux pouvoirs démesurés.  
>Au final, le travail de la chef consistait à organiser les tours de garde, remplir quelques paperasses et surtout, surveiller la tueuse sans main. Autant dire qu'elle n'était qu'une simple garde rapprochée pour la brune. Peut-être que si Natsuki l'avait su, elle aurait cherché un travail dans un autre secteur. Ou peut-être pas, toutes ces histoires avaient éveillé sa curiosité.<br>Soudain, le communicateur de l'agent Kuga bippa. Rapidement, elle l'activa et entendit une voix :

_- Hé, chef ! C'est Nao. Faudrait penser à prendre la relève-là parce que c'est notre pause midi à Yuuichi et à moi._  
>- J'arrive, soupira Natsuki avant de couper la communication.<p>

.

Alors que Tate riait bêtement devant une émission de télé-réalité, Nao commençait sérieusement à s'embêter. Se levant de son siège, elle étira ses bras avant de se diriger vers la cellule. Les mains dans les poches, elle dévisagea un instant la captive. Cette dernière lisait encore bien sagement son livre électronique.

- Franchement, ma pauvre, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, nargua l'agent Yuuki en haussant les sourcils. Tu me fais pitié.  
>- J'en suis désolée, répondit Shizuru sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.<br>- Ça fait quoi d'être une monstruosité, dis-moi ?  
>- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le comprendre un jour. Tout comme moi qui ne saurais jamais ce que cela fait d'être une trainée.<br>- T'as de l'humour, comme toujours Shizuru. Mais c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas ri à tes blagues que tu les as tous tués ?

La brune se contenta simplement d'ignorer la question. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Nao qui éclata de rire. Au même moment, les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent, dévoilant l'arrivée de Natsuki. Ravie, la gardienne indisciplinée se tourna vers sa supérieure.

- Pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de faim, déclara Nao qui ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce.  
>- Ne faites pas trop attention à Nao, reprit Tate en regardant sa collègue partir sans lui. Notre pause se termine dans une heure.<br>- Bien, ne perdez pas votre temps dans ce cas, répondit Natsuki qui vit l'homme partir.

Une fois seule, elle décida de scruter plus en détail les lieux. Apparemment, sur le bureau, l'ordinateur était connecté à internet, certainement pour divertir les gardiens. D'où la présence du téléviseur aussi. Certaines instructions étaient accrochées sur les murs, rappelant tout ce qui était interdit de faire avec la captive.  
>Il y avait aussi un distributeur de boissons et de casse-croûte. Vraiment, l'endroit était bien paisible pour un employé de la sécurité, pensa Natsuki qui se pencha sur les DVD que Nao avait apportés. Il en avait de tous genres : thriller, drame, science-fiction... Il y avait même un film pornographique ! Outrée, la chef confisqua le disque qu'elle brisa en trois avant de le jeter dans la poubelle. Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin.<p>

Après avoir fait le tour des lieux du regard, Natsuki se demandait bien comment elle allait pouvoir s'occuper durant une heure. Sa curiosité voulait la pousser à aller voir Shizuru. Mais la jeune femme se demandait si cela était bien raisonnable de sa part. Peut-être valait-il mieux garder ses distances avec ces « spécimens » comme le disaient si bien ses collègues ?  
>Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Natsuki se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la brune la fascina complètement. Elle avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi. Et le seul moyen de le savoir était bien sûr, de faire face à Shizuru.<br>Encore une fois, arrivée devant la captive, l'agent Kuga sentit sa respiration s'étouffer. Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand la brune leva le regard dans sa direction avant de sourire chastement. Le coeur de Natsuki se mit à battre la chamade, chose qui la perturba fortement même si elle ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage.

- Je me demandais bien quand est-ce que tu reviendrais me voir, concéda Shizuru qui fit glisser ses pieds au bord du lit, touchant le sol.  
>- De toute façon, nous serons forcément obligées de nous côtoyer souvent maintenant, répondit l'agent Kuga en croisant ses bras.<br>- Oui, c'est vrai. Chef alors ? N'es-tu pas un peu trop jeune ?  
>- J'ai su prouver ma valeur et mes compétences.<br>- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Quel âge as-tu ?

Fronçant des sourcils, Natsuki ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune lui posait ce genre de question. Mais elle ne se rappelait pas non plus avoir lu dans le règlement qu'il était interdit de communiquer avec le sujet, ni de lui donner quelques informations personnelles. Après tout, elles allaient se croiser à longueur de journée désormais. Autant rendre cela un minimum agréable, non ?

- J'ai vingt-deux ans, répondit sincèrement Natsuki.  
>- Tu me parais bien plus mature, rétorqua Shizuru avec surprise. Et c'est un compliment venant de ma part.<p>

Se grattant le gorge, la gardienne mourait de soif. Depuis son arrivée dans la SEARS, elle n'avait rien bu de la journée. Son regard se posa alors sur le distributeur de boissons. Passant sa main dans la poche, Natsuki fut contente de constater qu'elle avait un peu de monnaies sur elle. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, elle se tourna soudainement vers la brune :

- Euh... Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire. Vous voulez quelque chose ?  
>- Ce sont des canettes et donc, un objet tranchant, Natsuki, répliqua la captive en riant. C'est interdit par le règlement.<br>- Vous chercherez à mettre fin à vos jours avec cela ?  
>- Tu t'inquiètes plus du fait que je puisse me blesser, plutôt de ce que je pourrais faire aux autres ?<p>

Un rire tendre chatouilla les oreilles de Natsuki. Shizuru semblait être amusée, mais pourquoi donc ? Mal à l'aise, la noiraude passa la main dans ses cheveux. Puis, son attention se porta sur des gobelet en carton. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Si vous promettez de ne pas tenter de vous étouffer avec du carton, je pense pouvoir vous offrir un verre, reprit Natsuki en haussant les épaules. Marché conclu ?  
>- Pourquoi crois-tu que je voudrais me suicider ? demanda la brune en souriant.<br>- Et bien... Est-ce que la question se pose vraiment ? rétorqua l'agent de sécurité en pointant la cellule du doigt.  
>- Promis, je n'essaierai pas de manger le carton, railla la captive, le visage rayonnant. Et du thé sera parfait.<p>

Natsuki hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers le distributeur. Rapidement, elle prit une canette de thé pour sa nouvelle rencontre et une canette de coca light pour elle. Les boissons en main, elle attrapa un gobelet en carton au passage. Puis, après un petit instant d'hésitation, elle prit aussi une chaise avec elle.  
>S'installant gentiment devant la baie vitrée, Natsuki déposa sa canette au sol avant d'ouvrir l'autre afin de verser le contenu dans le petit récipient. Shizuru suivait ses mouvements avec beaucoup d'attention, mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Ensuite, la noiraude passa le gobelet dans un petit compartiment métallique. Une fois fermé, l'objet glissa sur un tapis roulant de l'autre côté de la cellule.<p>

- Il n'y avait pas de boissons chaudes, ajouta Natsuki qui but son soda. Il va falloir vous contenter d'un thé vert froid.

Shizuru prit une petite gorgée de sa boisson. Fermant les yeux, elle savourait cet instant avec un intense plaisir. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus goûté à du thé. Et pourtant, par le passé, elle ne pouvait pas s'en défaire une seule journée. Certes, celui-ci était froid, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

- Cela me convient parfaitement, souffla la brune avec ravissement. Qu'est-ce que cela a pu me manquer...  
>- Si à chaque fois, vous me promettez de ne pas faire de bêtises avec le carton, je pourrais vous en offrir d'autres, annonça Natsuki qui après coup, ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait proposé cela.<br>- Je serais très sage alors.

Le visage de la captive semblait plus illuminé, plus animé que plus tôt. Cela fit chaud au coeur de Natsuki qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et cela, Shizuru ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle susurra :

- Ton sourire est magnifique, tu sais ? Tu devrais le montrer plus souvent.

Face à ce commentaire, Natsuki ne put réprimer un rougissement. Prise en flagrant délit, cela ne valait plus la peine de se dissimuler à présent. Fronçant des sourcils, elle tenta de reprendre une posture normale.

- Et tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, ajouta Shizuru en riant.

Et les rougeurs repartirent des plus belles. Cette fois-ci, Natsuki n'eut pas d'autre choix que de détourner le regard, mais ses oreilles continuaient d'entendre le doux rire de la brune. Prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations, l'agent Kuga tentait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

Ayant fini sa boisson, Shizuru déposa son gobelet dans le compartiment de transfert en signe de bonne foi. La noiraude ramassa l'objet et le lança dans une poubelle plus loin. Avec une bonne précision, le bout de carton tomba pile dans le panier. Puis, son regard retomba à nouveau sur la magnifique femme dans la cellule. Cette dernière s'était assise en tailleur sur son lit et toisait la nouvelle chef de la sécurité en retour.

- C'est bien la première fois que l'un de mes gardiens est gentil avec moi, déclara Shizuru en s'adossant au mur. Je veux dire, sans arrière-pensée. À moins que tu ais quelque chose à me demander en échange de ce thé.  
>- Nous sommes coincées ensemble, alors pourquoi ne pas discuter tranquillement ? répondit Natsuki d'un ton neutre. Sauf si vous préférez que je vous laisse tranquille.<br>- Bien au contraire, ta compagnie me comble. C'est juste que je suis surprise que quelqu'un me considère autrement que comme une simple bête de foire.

Intérieurement, Natsuki confirmait les dires de la brune. Elle avait vu la manière dans les autres gardiens et les scientifiques regardaient leurs « spécimens ». Comme de simples cobayes qui ne possédaient plus le droit de conserver leur titre d'humain. Et pourtant, ils avaient presque tous tué au moins une personne. Shizuru était une meurtrière, cela il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Mais ce que la noiraude aimerait savoir, c'était pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda la plus dangereuse des captives en voyant son interlocutrice plongée dans ses pensées.

Revenant sur terre, Natsuki cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de remettre ses idées en place. Toisant Shizuru, elle se redressa sur sa chaise et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- C'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire le fait que vous soyez dangereuse, avoua-t-elle honnêtement.  
>- Tu es du genre franche, c'est bien, répondit la brune qui sourit chaleureusement. Mais comme l'a dit Sugiura, tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer.<br>- Serait-ce une menace ?  
>- Un simple conseil, je dirais.<p>

Alors que Natsuki allait répliquer quelque chose, la porte métallique s'ouvrit subitement.

Contre toute attente, Saeko et deux autres scientifiques pénétrèrent dans la pièce, suivis de quatre gardes. Natsuki se leva automatiquement de son siège et dévisagea les arrivants un à un. Puis, elle posa un regard interrogateur à sa génitrice. Cette dernière lui lança un coup d'oeil rapide, mais lui répondit rien. Se posant à côté de son enfant, le Dr. Kuga regarda la captive.

- Comment va ma favorite, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle lorsque Shizuru se leva à son tour.  
>- Magnifiquement bien, Dr. Kuga, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire glacial. J'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer votre fille qui est très charmante. Je devrais vous féliciter pour son éducation.<br>- Natsuki a toujours fait ma fierté. Bon, es-tu prête pour les examens d'aujourd'hui ? Que décides-tu cette fois-ci ? De coopérer ou de nous obliger à utiliser la manière forte ?

Natsuki jaugea sa mère avec déplaisance, mais Saeko l'ignora simplement. Quand à la brune, cette dernière s'était gentiment rapprochée de la vitre. L'air innocent, elle annonça malicieusement :

- Je vous laisse deviner, Dr. Kuga.

Saeko sourit avec défi, elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de la part de la captive. De la tête, elle fit signe aux agents de sécurité de se mettre en position. Tous étaient équipés de pistolets paralysants électriques. La décharge que ces engins pouvaient générer, assommerait sans la moindre difficulté un buffle enragé. Avait-on vraiment besoin de tout cela pour maîtriser une frêle jeune femme ?

- Natsuki, j'aimerais que tu te recules, ordonna Saeko d'un ton qui jetait toutes protestations.

Face à l'air autoritaire de sa mère, la jeune femme préféra obtempérer pour le moment. Lentement, elle se recula et s'éloigna doucement des gens ainsi que de la cellule. Entre temps, le Dr. Kuga tapait les codes d'accès sur la borne informatique afin d'ouvrir la cellule. Un petit passage se forma dans le verre et Shizuru s'y faufila tranquillement en levant les mains en l'air.  
>Alors que le sujet sortait de sa cage, les surveillants braquèrent tous leurs armes vers cette dernière. Au moindre signe hostile, ils n'hésiteront pas à faire feu. Natsuki pouvait voir des gouttes de sueurs perler sur le front de certaines personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous incroyablement nerveux. Plus surprenant encore, sa mère aussi paraissait aux aguets. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi inquiète.<p>

- C'est bien, reprit Saeko d'une voix assurée. Suis-nous bien sagement maintenant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune. Sans même que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, le bras de l'un des soldats s'arracha brutalement. Le membre tomba sur le sol, inerte. La victime resta muette durant quelques secondes le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis, celui-ci lâcha des hurlements de douleur et de terreur.  
>Alors que les trois derniers gardiens allaient appuyer sur la détente, d'un simple regard, Shizuru les fit voler à travers la pièce et les écrasa contre un mur. Complètement stupéfaite, Natsuki regardait tour à tour la brune et l'homme qui n'avait plus qu'un bras. Mais ce qui choqua encore plus la nouvelle recrue, était le visage froid de la télékinésiste. Des yeux d'assassins, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, elle n'avait aucun remord de faire ce qu'elle faisait.<br>Au même moment, Nao et Yuuichi revinrent de leur pause midi. La jeune femme fut la première à arriver sur les lieux. Voyant le sang sur le sol et ses collègues à terre, elle grogna :

- Mais c'est quoi ce bo...

Le regard de l'agent Yuuki croisa les yeux rubis qui la toisèrent avec avidité. Instinctivement, la gardienne sortit son arme à feu. Mais Shizuru lui arracha mentalement le révolver et le fit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle scruta sa proie tel un prédateur affamé. Nao voulut se reculer, mais son corps refusait de répondre. Elle comprit à son grand damne que c'était la captive qui l'en empêchait.

- Ma très chère Nao, murmura sensuellement Shizuru en tendant la main dans la direction de sa cible. Tu as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?

Soudain, elle referma brutalement son poing. Nao sentit soudainement une terrible douleur lui transpercer l'oeil gauche. Posant la main contre sa blessure, elle hurla un cri déchirant qui enivra les oreilles de sa tortionnaire. Du sang coula sur les doigts de l'agent Yuuki qui tomba à genou, agonisant.

- Enfin, tu avais de beaux yeux, corrigea Shizuru avec un grand sourire narquois.

Les cris et l'odeur du sang commencèrent à donner des nausées à Natsuki. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouvait complètement paralysée par la peur. Elle devait utiliser toute sa concentration pour pas que ses jambes tremblantes ne flanchent. C'était donc cela la tueuse sans main ? Voilà donc le véritable visage de Shizuru, celle qui avait tué douze de ses camarades de classe.

- Je pense que tu viens de perdre tous tes privilèges, grommela Saeko qui appuya sur la détente d'une arme électrique.

Dans sa contemplation de la souffrance de Nao, Shizuru n'avait pas remarqué que le Dr. Kuga s'était faufilée dans son dos. Une énorme décharge électrique lui traversa tout le corps entier. Avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, la brune tourna son regard vers Natsuki et lui sourit.

- Appelez l'équipe médicale, ordonna Saeko une fois avoir constaté que la captive était hors d'état de nuire.

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Natsuki comprit que son rôle était de maîtriser la situation. Sans plus tarder, avec son communicateur, elle appela les médecins de la SEARS. Des trois gardiens encore valides, elle leur ordonna de suivre les autres scientifiques afin d'enfermer à nouveau Shizuru. La chef suggéra à Tate de s'occuper de Nao pendant qu'elle se penchera sur le blessé qui avait perdu un bras.  
>Retirant hâtivement sa cravate, Natsuki fit un garrot à son collègue afin de limiter les pertes de sang. Puis, en maintenant le dos de ce dernier, elle le secoua légèrement afin de l'empêcher de s'endormir. Mais heureusement, l'équipe médicale était arrivée à une vitesse impressionnante. Rapidement, ils reprirent la relève et s'occupèrent des blessés.<br>Soulagée, Natsuki se retira afin de laisser les professionnels faire leur travail. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant légèrement sursauter. La noiraude se tourna vers sa mère qui paraissait toujours aussi sereine, quoi que soit la situation.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
>- Je ne me suis ni fait arracher un bras, ni exploser un oeil, rétorqua Natsuki avec sarcasme. Donc, je pense que je peux dire que je vais bien.<br>- Voilà donc le véritable visage de Shizuru, ma fille. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Ne lui fais jamais confiance. C'est une tueuse !

Natsuki regarda ses camarades emporter le corps inconscient de Shizuru sans dire un mot. Encore une fois, son monde venait d'être ébranlé. Et dans ce laboratoire, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas encore être au bout de ses peines.

.

Le lendemain, Natsuki avait très mal dormi. Entrant dans le building de la SEARS comme un mort-vivant, elle traîna ses pieds jusqu'au vestiaire. Durant toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas pu sortir Shizuru et l'accident d'hier de sa tête. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours le cas maintenant. Impossible de penser à autre chose.  
>Une fois habillée, Natsuki se dirigea vers l'ascenseur central et passa sa carte magnétique. Apparemment, elle devait faire en sorte de prendre l'élévateur seule ou alors avec d'autres membres du laboratoire secret qui portaient tous un badge rouge sur la poitrine. Alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, une femme voulut s'y faufiler à l'intérieur, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard assassin de la noiraude, celle-ci se ravisa.<p>

- Euh, je vais prendre le prochain, déclara-t-elle avant de s'enfuir plus loin.

Satisfaite, Natsuki fit fermer les portes et descendit vers son bureau. S'adossant contre la paroi, elle croisa les bras en fermant les yeux. Inspirant lentement, elle tentait de remettre les choses en ordre dans son esprit. Quand ces portes s'ouvriront, cela devait être la chef Kuga qui en sortirait. Elle était devenue l'autorité de ce secteur. Elle devait donc se montrer inébranlable en toute circonstance.  
>D'un pas décidé, Natsuki entra dans son bureau. Bien évidemment, des documents l'attendaient déjà dont la plupart étaient des rapports qu'elle devait contrôler. Sans plus attendre, elle s'installa afin de se lancer à la tâche. Au moins, travailler l'empêchera de ruminer les événements passés. Et vu la taille des dossiers, elle en aura pour quelques heures.<br>Soudain, son communicateur se mit à sonner. Natsuki fronça des sourcils et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Voilà même pas une demi-heure qu'elle était arrivée et on la demandait déjà. Perplexe, elle répondit :

- Kuga, j'écoute._  
>- Chef, c'est Tate... Je pense que vous devriez venir... Nao est hors de contrôle.<em>  
>- Elle est déjà remise ? Ne devait-elle pas être en repos pour aujourd'hui ?<em><br>- En tout cas, elle est là et... Elle pète complètement un plomb ! Venez vite, chef !_

Lâchant un râle exaspéré, Natsuki raccrocha. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux en prenant de grandes inspirations. Puis, brutalement, elle se leva de son bureau et quitta la pièce.

.

- Espèce de salope ! injuria Nao qui se retint de frapper contre la baie vitrée.

L'agent Yuuki portait un cache-oeil là où elle était désormais aveugle. Les médecins lui avaient annoncé la terrible nouvelle comme quoi jamais elle ne récupérera de cette blessure. Son oeil avait littéralement été pulvérisé avec une puissance inouïe. Nao était fière de son physique et à cause de la brune, la voila défigurée à vie.

- Au moins, je t'ai laissé le deuxième, argumenta Shizuru qui restait assise sur son lit et qui contemplait la rage de sa gardienne.  
>- Tu veux jouer à la plus maline, hein ? grommela Nao qui s'approcha de la borne informatique devant la cellule. On va voir qui sera la dernière à rire !<p>

Voyant ce à quoi sa collègue s'apprêtait à faire, Yuuchi se rapprocha doucement en suppliant :

- Yuuki, tu ne devrais pas...  
>- La ferme ou je te botte le cul ! rétorqua violemment cette dernière qui sourit après avoir entré un mot de passe dans l'ordinateur. Les décharges électriques, t'as l'air d'aimer ça, hein ? Les psychopathe dans ton genre sont toujours un peu masochiste sur les bords !<p>

Alors que le blond venait vers la jeune femme afin de l'arrêter, cette dernière lui envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Plié en deux, le jeune homme se recula de quelques pas en gémissant. De nouveau, tranquille, Nao regarda Shizuru avec son dernier oeil valide. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle baissa lentement sa main vers l'interrupteur.  
>Mais contre toute attente, la brune ne broncha pas. Elle toisait simplement son ennemie sans dire un mot, le visage de marbre. Ce comportement énerva encore plus la gardienne qui sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.<p>

- On va voir comment tu vas hurler avec des décharges ! grogna Nao qui abaissa sa main.

Contre toute attente, quelqu'un lui retint le poignet juste avant que son doigt ne puisse attendre le clavier. Le regard assassin, la borgne se tourna vers la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre dans sa réjouissance. Les yeux perçants de Natsuki la figèrent sur place, mais Nao ne le montra pas. Pire encore, elle défiait même sa supérieure.

- Je pense que vous en avez fait assez, tonna sévèrement la chef qui repoussa le bras de sa collègue si brutalement que cette dernière recula de quelques pas. Vous ne devriez même pas être ici, Yuuki.  
>- Va te faire foutre, rétorqua sauvagement Nao sur un ton plein de menaces. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à défendre un monstre pareil.<p>

Natsuki dut se faire violence afin de ne pas se retourner vers Shizuru. Fixant sévèrement la gardienne indisciplinée, elle comprit que c'était maintenant qu'elle devait prouver son autorité. Sinon, jamais personne ne respectera son rang de chef. Serrant les poings, la noiraude s'avança vers sa collègue et l'empoigna brutalement par le col avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

- J'ai dit que cela suffisait ! grogna Natsuki d'une voix froide et effrayante. N'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieure et je vous ordonne de rentrer. Donc, rompez, soldat !

Après avoir bien toisé son interlocutrice, la chef relâcha sa prise sans la moindre délicatesse. Nao grimaça légèrement avant de se remettre correctement droite. La mâchoire serrée, elle se retint d'émettre le moindre commentaire et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste.  
>Un long soupir s'échappa de lèvres de Natsuki. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tate qui, face à son regard assassin, se tint droit comme un pique. La noiraude passa la main sur son front, elle aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Mais s'il fallait qu'elle terrorise ses collègues pour se faire respecter et bien soit, elle le fera.<p>

- Allez donc, vous assurez que l'agent Yuuki quitte bien les lieux, ordonna-t-elle au blondinet avant de se tourner vers la borne informatique.

Tout en faisant attention de ne pas lever les yeux vers Shizuru, Natsuki désactiva tout ce que Nao avait enclenché un peu plus tôt. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son coeur battait rapidement. Chaque battement résonnait dans son esprit comme un tambour. Qu'est-ce qui la mettait autant mal à l'aise ? Ce qui venait de se passer avec Nao ? L'accident d'hier ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Shizuru était en face d'elle et elle n'osait pas lever le regard. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne daignes même plus lever les yeux vers moi ? fit la brune d'une voix enjôleuse.

Les épaules de Natsuki se tendirent brutalement. Toujours sans relever la tête, elle tenta de continuer de pianoter sur l'écran comme si de rien n'était. Mais Shizuru n'était certainement pas dupe, elle devait avoir observé sa raideur.

- Je m'en doutais... soupira la captive avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Pour la première fois de la journée, les yeux émeraudes se déposèrent sur la brune. Cette dernière se tenait en face de l'agent Kuga, près de la vitre. Les mains dans le dos, elle observait attentivement sa gardienne avec un léger sourire en coin. La noiraude remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir sursauté face à cette proximité inattendue.  
>Tout comme la veille, la captive avait un visage innocent et serein. C'était la même personne que la noiraude avait rencontrée la première fois et non, une folle capable d'arracher des bras par une simple pensée. Shizuru avait regagné un aspect avenant qui aurait plutôt tendance à pousser les gens à s'attendrir devant elle. Le jour et la nuit... Qui était réellement cette femme ?<br>Fronçant des sourcils, Natsuki reprit :

- Ne me dites pas que ce qui s'est passé hier était... pour me tester ?  
>- Qui sait ? ricana Shizuru en riant gentiment.<br>- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire du mal aux gens pour me prouver que tu es dangereuse ! gronda la noiraude en haussant la voix sans le vouloir.  
>- Ara, tu me tutoies maintenant ? Nous sommes-nous rapprochées, toi et moi ?<p>

La captive était complètement en train de la mener en bateau. Secouant la tête, Natsuki respira lentement afin de se calmer. Faisant quelques va-et-vient devant la cellule, elle frotta nerveusement sa nuque. Cette femme aux pouvoirs paranormaux ne semblait pas porter une once de culpabilité après les choses affreuses qu'elle avait commises. Et le simple fait que Natsuki n'arrivait pas à lire en elle, la déstabilisait et l'agaçait en même temps. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter.  
>Soudain, l'agent Kuga fixa un instant son interlocutrice avant de partir hors de son champ de vision.<br>Shizuru rit légèrement et s'apprêtait à retourner s'installer sur son lit. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pour s'occuper maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus accès à ses livres. Après tout, elle avait été une vilaine fille. Mais contre toute attente, elle entendit une chaise se poser de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Se retournant, la brune découvrit avec surprise que Natsuki s'était installée exactement au même endroit que la veille. Celle-ci tenait encore une canette de thé vert dans la main et un gobelet en carton dans l'autre. Le visage toujours sévère, elle leva la boisson tout en interrogeant la jeune femme du regard. Shizuru se caressa délicatement les lèvres, intriguée.  
>L'agent de sécurité désigna ensuite le gobelet de la tête. Ce geste fit sourire la captive qui leva les mains comme pour rendre les armes. Satisfaite, Natsuki versa le thé dans le récipient et le fit coulisser dans le compartiment de transfert. Tranquillement, la brune prit son présent et partit s'asseoir sur son lit.<p>

- Pas que je veuille me plaindre, mais en quel honneur est-ce ? demanda Shizuru en savourant sa première gorgée. Je croyais être une méchante fille qui avait été punie.  
>- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? rétorqua Natsuki en ignorant la question de son interlocutrice.<br>- Difficile à dire... Une impulsion ?  
>- Vous me semblez pas être une personne impulsive.<br>- Tu te remets à me vouvoyer maintenant ?

Haussant des épaules, la brune lâcha intentionnellement un long soupir pour feindre l'agacement. Ce geste faisait penser à une enfant gâtée, à une princesse qu'elle fut autrefois. Ce constat amusait et attristait à la fois, la noiraude. Après tant d'années en captivité, Shizuru restait tout de même, la même personne que par le passé. Une simple étudiante provenant d'une riche famille et qui allait sagement au lycée. Mais à présent, elle n'avait plus rien de tout cela.  
>Natsuki se pencha vers l'avant, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains croisées. L'air impassible, elle ajouta :<p>

- En échange, vous répondrez à mes questions au lieu de tourner autour du pot ?  
>- Je ne peux rien promettre, mais pourquoi ne pas tenter ? répondit la captive comme si ce nouveau petit jeu la divertissait. Mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de poser des questions en retour ?<p>

Les sourcils de Natsuki plissèrent légèrement, perplexe. Qu'avait-elle à y perdre de toute manière ?

- Très bien, tout dépendra si ta réponse me satisfait ou pas, accorda-t-elle finalement. Pourquoi avoir attaqué ces gens ? Tu savais parfaitement que tu ne pourrais pas t'enfuir.  
>- J'en avais simplement envie, annonça Shizuru avec innocence. Quel genre de relation entretiens-tu avec ta mère ?<p>

Pourquoi posait-elle ce genre de question ? Quoi que l'agent de sécurité puisse faire, son interlocutrice gardait toujours la même expression calme et souriante. Et pourtant, Natsuki donnerait cher pour découvrir ce que se tramait derrière ce visage d'ange. C'était un mystère. Une énigme qui attirait dangereusement la noiraude et elle le savait.  
>Mais d'une manière incompréhensive, Natsuki avait envie de jouer à ce petit jeu, de jouer avec le feu. Et l'arrogance de son amour-propre lui disait qu'elle ne s'y brûlerait pas. Elle allait entrer dans le petit manège de Shizuru et gagner la partie.<p>

- Une relation mère-fille, quoi de plus normal... soupira la chef Kuga en secouant la tête. Pourquoi chercher à perdre tes privilèges ? C'était complètement stupide de faire cela...  
>- Et inhumain ? Mais, je suis un monstre, Natsuki. L'aurais-tu oublié ?<p>

Les yeux rouge sang plongèrent dans le regard de la chef de la sécurité. Natsuki sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que par un simple regard, Shizuru pouvait sonder son esprit. C'était impossible ! Enfin, du moins, elle le supposait tant que la brune restait derrière cette vitre. Mais une chose était sûre pour la noiraude désormais, la captive la testait et guettait la moindre de ses réactions.

- Arrête de dire que tu es un monstre, marmonna faiblement Natsuki, agacée.  
>- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je suis ? reprit la brune en lâchant un rire amer. Tu as bien vu de quoi j'étais capable.<br>- Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Moi ou toi ?

Encore une fois, Shizuru émit un doux rire amusé. Ce qui ne cessait pas de perturber son interlocutrice. La brune se redressa doucement et se pencha un peu vers l'avant. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui tentes de te persuader que je ne suis pas ce que je suis ? rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement. Est-ce que ta mère t'aime plus que tout ?  
>- Elle me dit souvent que je suis son unique raison de vivre, répondit la noiraude au tac-o-tac, l'esprit ailleurs. Pourquoi ces questions sur ma mère et moi ?<br>- De la simple curiosité. C'est adorable que tu puisses aussi bien t'entendre avec le Dr. Kuga.

Scrutant la brune, Natsuki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il lui était impossible de lire quoi que ce soit chez cette étrange femme. Elle était vraiment douée, concéda l'agent Kuga qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincue pour le moment. Elle se leva de sa chaise à l'instant même où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Tate pénétra dans la pièce.  
>Le blond avait quatre longues griffures sur la joue gauche. Natsuki arqua un sourcil face à cette étrange blessure. Un sourire contrit aux lèvres, il comprit immédiatement le regard interrogateur de sa supérieure. Mal à l'aise, il gratta l'arrière de son crâne en s'expliquant :<p>

- Yuuki n'a pas trop apprécié que je lui dise de vraiment quitter les lieux.  
>- Est-elle toujours aussi indisciplinée ? demanda la chef, stupéfaite que Nao fasse encore partie du service malgré son insolence et son insubordination.<br>- D'aussi loin que je m'en souviens, elle a toujours été ainsi.  
>- Et jamais personne ne l'a sanctionné ? pesta la noiraude, éberluée.<br>- Il n'y avait que le chef de la sécurité pour faire cela. Mais Yuuki a réussi à gagner ses faveurs en... Et bien...  
>- Cela suffit, j'ai compris.<p>

Un nouveau râle s'échappa de la bouche de l'agent Kuga. Apparemment, Shizuru n'allait pas être le seul problème qu'elle aura à régler depuis son entrée en fonction. À cette pensée, elle tourna le regard vers la personne concernée. Comme toujours, la brune lui rendit un charmant sourire. Cela donnait à la fois des envies de meurtre et à la fois des bouffées de chaleur à la gardienne.  
>Posant la main sur le dossier de la chaise, Natsuki s'apprêtait à la tirer vers le bureau. Mais soudain, elle entendit un clic métallique et se retourna vers la cellule. Dans le compartiment de transfert se tenait le gobelet vide.<p>

- Tu es assez tête en l'air, taquina Shizuru qui se détourna et marcha tranquillement vers son lit.

Discrètement, sans que Yuuichi ne s'en aperçoive, la noiraude récupéra le récipient en carton. Du coin de l'oeil, elle scruta la brune avant de lui marmonner :

- Pourquoi faire attention alors que tu m'as promis d'être sage ?  
>- Naïve... souffla la brune avant de rire, tout en observant son interlocutrice.<p>

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Natsuki qui se pencha légèrement vers la vitre.

- Non, confiante, rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.

Les sourcils de la captive se haussèrent légèrement. Pour la première fois, on pouvait lire de la surprise dans le regard de la brune. Et ce petit détail ravi amplement l'agent Kuga qui reprit un air froid et sévère lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers son collègue. Tirant la chaise derrière elle, elle la remit à sa place. Puis, d'un simple signe de la tête, elle salua son collègue avant de quitter les lieux.

.

Après avoir passé plus de trois heures dans son bureau, Natsuki ressentit le terrible besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Fermant un instant ses yeux fatigués, elle se permit ce petit moment de répit. Puis, se levant de son siège, la jeune femme regarda l'heure. Il était bientôt midi. Et comme pour confirmer ce constat, son ventre se mit à gargouiller.  
>Tranquillement, la chef Kuga quitta son local privé afin de se diriger vers la cafétéria. Les employés du secteur secret possédaient leur propre lieu de ravitaillement sans avoir à remonter les étages. La noiraude aurait préféré pouvoir déjeuner seule dans son bureau, mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle fasse elle-même la cuisine. Cette simple optique était un argument assez grand pour convaincre Natsuki de se mêler à la foule.<br>Entrant dans la cafétéria, aussi vite qu'elle le put, l'agent Kuga alla prendre tout ce qui lui donnait envie sur le comptoir. Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, car cela n'était que des plats préchauffés ou froids. Rien ne valait les bons repas que lui faisait sa mère, se disait-elle. Pour faire dans le simple, Natsuki attrapa simplement un sandwich au thon mayonnaise. Il allait sans dire que c'était surtout la sauce blanche qui l'attirait. Ajoutant à cela une canette de Coca Light et une pomme.

Une fois son petit pactole en main, Natsuki quitta l'immense pièce bondée. Elle avait avoué devoir manger ce qui s'y trouvait là-bas, mais pas qu'elle y mangerait. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle ouvrit l'emballage de son repas et mordit avidement. Tout en marchant, elle décida de retourner à son bureau. Et dans une heure, c'était son tour de garde.  
>Sur le chemin, Natsuki décida de faire un léger détour. Cela lui permettra de faire un peu d'exercices. Si elle était entrée dans un secteur de sécurité, c'était pour avoir de l'action. Elle avait besoin de se dépenser et non, de rester cloîtrer dans un bureau. La police criminelle aurait été un choix bien plus judicieux à ses envies. Mais sa mère avait particulièrement souhaité qu'elle entre dans la SEARS.<p>

Les pensées de la nouvelle chef s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle passa devant une grande vitre. De l'autre côté, elle reconnut Tokiha Mai, la rouquine qu'elle avait rencontrée à son arrivée dans ce laboratoire secret. Comme la dernière fois, cette dernière était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les scientifiques qui s'occupaient d'elle, étaient en train de se préparer à partir pour leur pause midi. Et contrairement à Shizuru, Mai n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillée en permanence.  
>Natsuki se rapprocha de la cellule. Elle constata encore avec dépit, la maigreur de la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'avait que quinze ans. Voir une adolescente dans un pareil état retourna l'estomac de la noiraude. Comment pouvait-on laisser faire cela ?<p>

- Pourquoi est-elle si maigre ? demanda Natsuki lorsqu'un homme en blouse blanche passa à côté d'elle.  
>- Pardon ? Ah, vous voulez parler du sujet 32, répondit le scientifique, pressé. Elle ne veut rien manger. Nous sommes obligés de la nourrir par perfusion afin de la maintenir en vie.<p>

Sans même attendre une réplique de la noiraude, ce dernier partit rejoindre ses camarades de travail. Natsuki ne décrocha pas les yeux de l'adolescente.  
>Après avoir vérifié d'être seule avec la captive, elle murmura doucement :<p>

- Mai, c'est ça ?

L'interpellée ne se tourna pas vers son interlocutrice, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Mais Natsuki avait remarqué que les épaules de cette dernière s'étaient tendues à l'appel de son prénom. Cette fille était complètement terrorisée, remarqua la noiraude qui fronça des sourcils. Posant les mains contre la vitre, elle se rendit compte qu'aucune onde magnétique ne traversait celle-ci. Ce devait être un dispositif spécialement dédié à Shizuru.

- Dis-moi, Mai, tu n'as vraiment pas faim ? demanda Natsuki d'une voix qu'elle se voulait douce afin de ne pas effrayer la rousse.  
>- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ? répondit finalement la captive en levant avec crainte le regard vers la noiraude.<br>- C'est bien ton prénom, non ?  
>- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus entendu... Les gens se contentent simplement de me désigner par mon numéro.<p>

Cette réplique pinça le coeur de Natsuki. On arracha littéralement l'identité de cette pauvre enfant. Lui faisant perdre son individualité, son existence ainsi que sa valeur.

- Je ne suis pas ''les gens'', rétorqua la chef Kuga qui regarda le fruit dans ses mains. Ça ne te dirait pas de manger une pomme ?  
>- Je... Je n'ai pas très faim, grommela la rouquine en dissimulant son visage derrière ses genoux. Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît...<br>- Cela doit faire longtemps que tu n'en as pas mangée, si ?

Aucune réponse ne vint. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Natsuki. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, cette fille avait tout perdu le jour de l'incendie qui avait détruit toute sa famille. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la noiraude déposa tout de même le petit aliment rouge dans le compartiment de transfert.  
>Se reculant lentement, l'agent Kuga annonça :<p>

- Je te la laisse tout de même là, au cas où tu changerais d'avis.

Alors qu'elle faisait mine de s'éloigner, Natsuki entendit avec satisfaction un clic métallique qui lui révéla que Mai s'était emparée de son présent.  
>Revenant à ses esprits, ce fut avec surprise qu'elle se retrouva face à deux femmes en blouse blanche. Sa mère et une collègue se tinrent devant elle. Le coeur de Natsuki se mit à battre rapidement, comme une enfant qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.<p>

- Que fais-tu, Natsuki ? interrogea le Dr. Kuga qui se tourna vers son amie.  
>- C'est votre fille ? demanda son amie qui se pencha légèrement vers la personne en question.<p>

Toujours sur la défensive, Natsuki scruta l'étrangère. Cette femme était plus jeune que sa mère et certainement à peine plus âgée que la noiraude elle-même. Ses cheveux courts étaient d'une étrange couleur verte foncée. Le côté droit de sa frange était bien plus longue que la gauche. Sur son badge, on pouvait y lire : Marguerite Tomoe.  
>Connaissant le caractère de sa fille, le Dr. Kuga savait que cette dernière n'appréciait pas la proximité qu'imposait sa collègue. Natsuki n'avait jamais été une enfant très sociable. D'une certaine manière, cette dernière ne s'était jamais ouverte à personne d'autre qu'à sa mère. Cela la touchait profondément d'ailleurs.<p>

- Oui, mon unique fille, reprit Saeko avec un sourire fier. Natsuki, je te présente le Dr. Marguerite. Elle travaille dans la même unité que moi.  
>- Enchantée, grommela la nouvelle recrue qui se forçait à rester polie.<br>- De même, répondit Tomoe qui se tourna vers la mère. Je vais m'avancer dans ce cas.  
>- Oui, je te rejoindrais plus tard.<p>

L'étrangère s'éloigna avec un sourire visiblement feint. Saeko attendit tranquillement que sa collègue disparaisse de son champ de vision. Puis, tournant à nouveau son regard vers sa progéniture, elle demanda à nouveau :

- Que faisais-tu ?  
>- Rien en particulier, je reviens de la cafétéria, répondit Natsuki qui ne revenait pas de se faire interroger comme une enfant.<br>- Il m'a semblé voir que tu parlais avec le sujet 32.  
>- Elle a un prénom, tu sais ?<p>

La sévérité s'imprima sur le visage de Saeko. Fronçant des sourcils, elle toisa un instant sa fille. Sans baisser le regard, Natsuki fixait sa génitrice droit dans les yeux. Elle n'était plus une gamine désormais. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur d'elle. Elle n'avait plus à se justifier le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Mais même si la noiraude clamait son indépendance, jamais elle ne voudrait décevoir le Dr. Kuga.

- Natsuki, tu ne dois pas t'attacher à ces gens, reprit sa mère d'une voix froide et moralisatrice. Ils ne sont pas comme toi et moi.  
>- Ils sont encore humains que je sache, rétorqua Natsuki, désorientée par les propos de son interlocutrice.<br>- C'est là que tu te trompes. Ils ne le sont pas, loin de là. Ce sont des monstres infâmes et assoiffés de sang pour la plupart. Ne te laisse pas avoir par leur air innocent. Elle te sourit gentiment, mais en réalité, elle attend le moment propice pour te poignarder dans le dos.  
>- Tu parles de Shizuru, là ?<p>

Fermement, Saeko posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. L'étreinte se resserra légèrement. Natsuki comprit que ce geste était protecteur venant de la part de sa mère. Interloquée, elle continua de la dévisager. Le visage toujours sérieux, mais les yeux amplis de tendresse envers sa descendance, le Dr. Kuga déclara durement :

- Oui, je parle de la tueuse sans main. Ne te laisse jamais berner par elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, si je venais à te perdre.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas... souffla Natsuki en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère. Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller. Je ne suis plus une enfant.<br>- Je le sais. Tu as grandi si vite... Trop vite à mon goût.

Offrant un sourire compatissant à son interlocutrice, l'agent Kuga témoigna ainsi son affection pour sa génitrice. Satisfaite, Saeko acquiesça de la tête et reprit son chemin vers la cafétéria. Natsuki la regarda s'éloigner, songeuse. Elle savait parfaitement que Shizuru était une personne dangereuse. Elle avait pu le voir de ses propres yeux. Mais ce que sa mère ne semblait pas percevoir, était que derrière ce masque, il restait une part d'humanité. Cela, la noiraude en était persuadée et se disait qu'elle pourrait le prouver en déterrant ce trésor caché.

.

L'heure passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait crue. Regardant sa montre, Natsuki se dirigea hâtivement vers son secteur de surveillance. D'un pas rapide, elle traversa une partie du laboratoire souterrain. Une fois devant l'immense porte, la noiraude passa au scanner rétinien avant de passer sa carte magnétique. Le passage s'ouvrit devant elle, mais elle devait repasser encore une nouvelle fois l'identification pour ouvrir le deuxième.  
>Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut avec surprise qu'elle vit le Dr. Marguerite dans la pièce au lieu de l'agent Tate. Cette dernière parlait à voix basse devant la cellule. Depuis là où elle se trouvait, Natsuki ne pouvait rien entendre de la conversation. Alors que la chef pénétrait dans les lieux, Tomoe leva le regard vers l'arrivante.<br>La joie qui rayonnait sur son visage, se dissipa immédiatement, aussi vite que l'éclair. Tomoe reprit une posture droite et digne. Par agacement, elle repoussa sa longue mèche en arrière même si elle savait qu'elle reviendrait toujours à la place initiale.

- Comme on se retrouve, agent Kuga, déclara la scientifique.  
>- Dr. Marguerite, répondit simplement Natsuki qui scruta autour d'elle. Ne sauriez-vous pas où se trouve mon collègue qui était de garde ?<br>- Il vient tout juste de partir. Je m'étais portée volontaire pour surveiller la demoiselle jusqu'à votre arrivée. D'ailleurs, il est temps que j'y aille.

Tomoe se tourna vers Shizuru. Son expression s'illumina à nouveau et un léger rougissement teinta ses joues. Levant une petite main, elle fit un signe à la captive.

- À la prochaine, Shizuru, murmura-t-elle tendrement avant de reprendre une voix froide. Je vous laisse, Kuga.

Regardant la scientifique partir, Natsuki tourna ensuite les yeux vers Shizuru qui était toujours toute souriante. Haussant les sourcils de surprise, la noiraude demanda :

- Quel genre de relation entretiens-tu avec le Dr. Marguerite ?  
>- Ara, tu es jalouse ? ricana la captive qui assise sur son lit, serra les genoux contre sa poitrine.<br>- Ja-jalouse ? Mais pourquoi donc ? rouspéta la noiraude en rougissant malencontreusement. Ce n'était qu'une simple question. Parce que je ne te vois pas beaucoup sympathiser avec des gens. Et pis... Je sais pas pourquoi je me justifie là. Et...  
>- C'est bon, Natsuki. Je te taquine.<p>

Alors que Shizuru riait du comportement de la gardienne, cette dernière se sentit bête et mal à l'aise. Nerveusement, elle frotta l'arrière de sa nuque. Cela allait devenir un tic à force, se disait-elle intérieurement. Alors que celle-ci se tortillait dans sa honte, la brune observait attentivement l'agent Kuga, amusée. Mais Natsuki remarqua les yeux pétillants de la captive et pointa un doigt dans sa direction :

- Tu aimes bien te moquer de moi, hein ?

En temps normal, la noiraude se serait certainement fâchée si une personne se permettait de la ridiculiser. Mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle avait elle-même envie d'en rire. Croisant les bras, elle fronça tout de même des sourcils afin de ne pas céder à l'hilarité.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, se défendit Shizuru en prenant un air outré avant de rire. Je ne me le permettrais pas.  
>- Tu as plutôt intérêt, rétorqua Natsuki.<br>- Serait-ce une menace ?  
>- Un simple conseil, répondit la noiraude qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Est-ce que je te propose un thé ?<p>

La captive hocha la tête, la mine radieuse. Tranquillement, l'agent Kuga partit chercher les boissons.

Sans vraiment le savoir, ceci était le début de ce qui allait devenir une coutume entre les deux femmes. Les jours passèrent tandis que chacune apprenait à découvrir l'autre, à s'habituer de la compagnie de l'autre. Contre toute attente, Natsuki se sentait plutôt à l'aise devant Shizuru. Elle n'avait pas à feindre une froideur perpétuelle qu'elle offrait toujours à son entourage en dehors de sa mère. Sa carapace se dissipait étrangement à la présence de la brune.  
>Bien évidemment, ce petit détail, la chef Kuga préférait la garder pour elle. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Natsuki se surprit à attendre impatiemment son tour de garde. Elle aimait discuter avec Shizuru. Même si au final, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup cette mystérieuse femme. Mais malgré cela, la noiraude appréciait les échanges.<p>

.

Assise à son bureau, Natsuki entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Sans plus attendre, elle invita la personne à entrer. Midori arriva dans la pièce, une montagne de paperasses dans les bras. La chef émit un râle en posant sa tête en arrière avant de reprendre une posture normale.

- Allez-y, achevez-moi, Sugiura, marmonna la noiraude lorsque le tas de dossiers fut posé sur son bureau.  
>- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Midori, ça fait vieille sinon, grommela l'arrivante en faisant la moue. Et je ne suis pas vieille ! Au contraire, je suis très jeune.<br>- Si vous aviez vraiment seize ans, vous ne seriez pas là, Sugiura.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de l'adjointe. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, Midori observa sa jeune supérieure sans dire un mot. Même si Natsuki tentait de passer outre ce regard assidûment posé sur elle, au bout de cinq minutes, elle perdit patience. Levant la tête, elle dévisagea sa collègue.

- Un problème ? grommela-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.  
>- J'ai cru comprendre que tu as transféré Nao dans un autre secteur, déclara l'adjointe, perplexe. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?<br>- L'agent Yuuki est perpétuellement en conflit avec Shizuru. Il m'a semblé évident de les séparer.  
>- Qui n'entrerait pas en conflit avec ce démon ?<p>

La mâchoire de la noiraude se resserra imperceptiblement. Elle n'aimait pas quand les gens osaient qualifier Shizuru de la sorte. Pas seulement pour la brune, le manque de respect total pour les sujets de ce laboratoire la mettait souvent hors d'elle. Mais Natsuki savait parfaitement que lancer un débat serait peine perdue. Plus que d'être en minorité, elle avait l'impression d'être la seule personne dans la SEARS à s'inquiéter de la condition des ''locataires''.  
>Afin de dissimuler son agacement, Natsuki fit mine de scruter un rapport. Levant légèrement les yeux vers son interlocutrice, elle reprit :<p>

- Vous remettez en doute mes décisions, Sugiura ?  
>- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Midori en riant. Tu es la chef, c'est toi qui décides, mini Kuga.<br>- Autre chose, sinon ?  
>- Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de maintenance de Miyu.<br>- La maintenance de qui ?

.

Pendant que des techniciens s'attelaient à leur travail, Natsuki croisa les bras en regardant la scène avec curiosité. Une jeune fille était assise sur une chaise alors que plusieurs câbles électriques étaient reliés à son corps. Sa couleur de cheveux était peu ordinaire, on aurait dit une teinte proche du bleu argenté. Son visage semblait avoir été sculpté dans la pierre tellement la froideur en émanait. De marbre, elle laissait les hommes s'occuper des branchages.  
>On avait expliqué à la nouvelle chef que Miyu était une cyborg de la toute dernière technologie de la SEARS. Il paraîtrait même que l'automate était aussi pourvu de sentiments et possédait sa propre logique. Elle fut donc, le premier prototype d'une longue série de machines conçues pour la guerre. Mais selon certains spécialistes, les émotions de celle-ci la rendraient inapte à devenir un soldat parfait. Un tueur sans âme en bref, pensa Natsuki.<p>

- Pourquoi ma présence est-elle requise ? questionna-t-elle en se penchant vers son adjointe.  
>- Parce que tu possèdes les codes requis pour la reconfigurer, expliqua Midori. En dehors de la capitaine et du directeur, tu es la seule ici qui peut pénétrer dans sa base de données. C'est pour éviter que quelqu'un la pirate.<br>- Je vois...

Une fois que tout fut prêt, les techniciens se retirèrent gentiment. Midori fit signe à sa supérieure de s'approcher de l'ordinateur qui se trouvait juste à côté de la femme robot. Arrivée devant, la noiraude passa sa carte avant d'entrer son mot de passe personnel. L'accès accordé, plusieurs fichiers s'ouvrirent sur l'écran. L'un d'entre eux attira particulièrement l'attention de Natsuki.

- Système de désactivation d'urgence ? lut-elle d'un air interrogateur.  
>- Pour me court-circuiter dans le cas échéant où je serais devenue un danger potentiel pour la SEARS ou ses employés, répondit Miyu de sa voix monocorde.<br>- Un danger potentiel ?  
>- Le projet MIYU – Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit – cherchait à l'origine à créer des machines de guerre. Malgré mon dysfonctionnement émotionnel, j'ai tout de même conservé mes compétences de tueuse.<br>- Euh... Merci.  
>- De rien, chef Kuga Natsuki du département spécial.<p>

La noiraude resta bouche-bée. Physiquement, Miyu ressemblait parfaitement à une adolescente humaine. Mais il était évident que dès qu'elle parlait, on découvrait immédiatement que ce n'était pas le cas. Comme toutes logiques informatiques, la cyborg réagissait selon un code précis qui avait été configuré dans ses données.  
>Sans plus attendre, Natsuki lança un scan intégral de Miyu. Elle eut presque envie de sourire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était comme chercher un virus sur son ordinateur finalement. En attendant que le programme fasse son travail, l'agent Kuga se tourna vers son adjointe.<p>

- Pourquoi garde-t-on une machine de guerre dans un laboratoire ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Miyu a valu beaucoup d'investissement de la part de la SEARS, répondit Midori. Même en la récupérant en pièce détachée, nous ne récupérions même pas la moitié du prix de base. Et ses sentiments l'empêchent d'être un soldat parfait. Elle est donc devenue une agent de sécurité comme toi et moi, mais avec une puissance de feu bien supérieure à la nôtre.<br>- Elle possède vraiment des sentiments ?  
>- Pratiquement comme toi et moi. C'est incroyable ce que nous pouvons faire de nos jours, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Tournant le regard vers la personne concernée, Natsuki resta perplexe. Pour le moment, Miyu avait semblé simplement être une automate vide à l'intérieur qui fonctionnait selon ses programmations. Midori remarqua donc, le scepticisme de sa supérieure et rit. Amicalement, elle tapota l'épaule de cette dernière en ajoutant :

- Tout comme nous, Miyu a aussi son propre mauvais caractère. Elle ne voue son affection qu'à une seule personne ici, le sujet 13.

Une nouvelle fois, l'appellation d'une personne par son numéro de dossier horrifia la chef Kuga. Mais elle passa rapidement outre ce détail lorsqu'elle remarqua un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Miyu. Apparemment, Midori lui disait bel et bien la vérité. Mais comment une gardienne qui plus est une cyborg, pouvait-elle s'attacher à une captive ?

- En réalité, Miyu ne s'occupe que du sujet 13, renchérit Midori.  
>- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? interrogea Natsuki qui depuis son arrivée ici, n'arrêtait pas de sentir grandir sa curiosité.<br>- Je pense que de le voir de tes propres yeux vaudrait mille mots.

L'ordinateur émit un signalement. Le programme de nettoyage était terminé. Et en un fragment de secondes, Miyu avait déjà débranché tous les câbles qui étaient reliés à elle. Se levant hâtivement, son visage était toujours démuni de la moindre expression. Tendant son bras sur le côté, elle reprit :

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

.

Alors que les trois femmes se dirigeaient vers le sujet 13, Midori arrêta Natsuki juste devant la porte. Sur le côté, elle ouvrit un tiroir qui était incrusté dans le mur. Puis, elle sortit des espèces de boules Quies électroniques. Regardant l'étrange objet dans sa main, la noiraude attendit sagement que sa collègue veuille bien entamer les explications.

- Ce spécimen chante merveilleusement bien avec sa voix angélique, débuta l'agent Sugiura qui grimaça ensuite. Mais sans protection, son chant est capable de mettre en bouillie ton cerveau.  
>- Rassurant... soupira Natsuki qui mit les appareils dans ses oreilles.<br>- Mais ces petites merveilles filtrent les ultrasons du sujet afin d'éviter que notre cerveau ne grille.

Elles pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce voisine. Contrairement aux autres locataires, le sujet 13 pouvait se promener librement dans son secteur. Sa cellule où on pouvait y apercevoir un lit et quelques jouets, était grande ouverte. Assise sur le sol en train de dessiner dans un cahier, une fillette blonde leva son regard vers les arrivantes. Une joie sans nom illumina son visage.

- Miyu, tu es enfin de retour ! cria-t-elle en allant à la rencontre de sa gardienne.  
>- Désolée pour le retard, mademoiselle, répondit Miyu lorsqu'un tendre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.<br>- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant.

À la vue des deux autres agents, la petite fille fronça des sourcils et se serra contre sa protectrice. Elle avait déjà aperçu deux ou trois fois Midori. Et même si le visage de Natsuki lui semblait familier, la gamine ne se rappelait pas l'avoir rencontrée.  
>Voyant que l'enfant paraissait peu rassurée par leur présence, la noiraude s'accroupit afin d'avoir ses yeux au même niveau que celle-ci. Elle sentit aussi Miyu se tendre légèrement, sur la défensive.<p>

- Salut, je m'appelle Kuga Natsuki, débuta-t-elle amicalement. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Les yeux de la cyborg s'élargirent imperceptiblement de surprise et dévisagèrent la nouvelle chef de la sécurité. Sans quitter les bras de son amie, la petite blonde reprit timidement :

- Alyssa...  
>- Alyssa ? répéta Natsuki avec douceur. Mais c'est un très joli prénom que tu as là.<br>- Miyu me dit la même chose, rit la fillette pendant que sa gardienne acquiesçait.  
>- Sinon, tu ne veux pas nous chanter quelque chose, intervint Midori qui regarda sa montre. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps alors j'aimerais bien que tu nous montres un peu ton talent.<p>

Le regard de Miyu devint méprisant. Alyssa hésita un instant, toisant tour à tour Midori et son amie. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur se tournèrent ensuite vers sa nouvelle rencontre. Natsuki quant à elle, avait toute son attention portée sur la cyborg qui depuis qu'elle se trouvait près de la fillette, dévoilait de réels comportements humains.

- Bon, c'est quand tu veux, gamine, ronchonna Midori en se tortillant d'impatience.  
>- Mademoiselle ne se sent pas dans l'envie de chanter, rétorqua froidement Miyu.<br>- De toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire, grommela l'adjointe Sugiura qui sortit de la pièce à la hâte. À plus tard, mini Kuga !

Cette dernière regarda sa collègue partir sans demander son reste. On aurait dit une enfant gâtée qui s'en allait bouder parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Se relevant, Natsuki se permit d'observer une nouvelle fois les lieux. Même si cette salle était plus ou moins aménagée pour occuper une enfant, la noiraude n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir que cette pauvre gamine se retrouver séquestré dans un tel endroit. D'ailleurs, elle soupçonnait même Miyu d'avoir contribué à certains aménagements de l'endroit. Mais l'agent Kuga avait des doutes sur le fait que la cyborg ait le droit de quitter les lieux.  
>Tranquillement, Natsuki s'approcha d'une petite table spécialement conçue pour les enfants. Plusieurs livres et dessins traînaient ci et là. La jeune agent se rendit compte que les bouquins étaient très abîmés à cause de beaucoup de lectures répétées. Et les crayons de couleurs ne faisaient plus que un ou deux centimètres de longueur.<br>La chef Kuga fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué d'offrir quelques affaires à cette enfant pour l'occuper. Plus elle passait du temps dans ce laboratoire secret, plus Natsuki se demandait si les employés qui y travaillaient, possédaient réellement un coeur.

- Dis-moi, reprit la noiraude en montrant un livre. Quel genre de lecture aimes-tu ? Je pourrais te ramener deux ou trois nouveaux bouquins de temps en temps. Je suis pratiquement sûre que tu dois les connaître par coeur. Et aussi une boîte de crayons, tiens.  
>- C'est vrai ? hoqueta Alyssa avec une agréable surprise.<br>- Vous feriez vraiment cela ? reprit Miyu, méfiante. Pourquoi donc ?

L'instinct protecteur de la cyborg toucha Natsuki. C'était vraiment étrange et ironique de se dire que ce robot possédait peut-être même plus d'humanité que la plupart des gens ici. Alyssa devait se sentir chanceuse d'avoir une amie aussi fidèle et aimante, songea la noiraude.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je parie que tu n'as pas le droit de quitter les lieux, je me trompe ? argumenta Natsuki en croisant les bras.  
>- Non, votre supposition est correcte, répondit Miyu.<br>- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, Alyssa ?  
>- Des histoires avec des belles princesses, déclara la petite blonde avec enthousiasme.<p>

Amusée, la noiraude haussa des sourcils avant de reprendre :

- Des belles princesses qui se font sauver par leurs beaux princes charmants. Tu attends certainement que le tien vienne te chercher.  
>- Pas besoin de lui, rétorqua malicieusement Alyssa en serrant Miyu contre elle. J'ai déjà une personne qui me protège.<p>

À ce moment-là, la cyborg n'avait jamais paru plus humaine. Le regard doux, elle sourit tendrement à sa protégée. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux que la seule chose qui comptait pour elle, était Alyssa et rien d'autre. Natsuki admirait ce spectacle peu commun. À première vue, on aurait pu songer à une grande soeur aimante. Mais quand on savait que l'être de la jeune femme n'était fait que de métal et de circuits, cela changeait toute la donne.  
>Voyant l'heure passer, l'agent Kuga se rappela qu'elle avait encore une tonne de papiers à remplir et à lire. Son travail de chef n'était pas de tout repos. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.<p>

- Chef Kuga Natsuki, intervint soudainement Miyu en se relevant. Mademoiselle aimerait vous offrir une chanson en remerciement.  
>- Mais je n'ai encore rien fait, ironisa Natsuki en grimaçant.<br>- Pour votre gentillesse, compléta Alyssa.  
>- Depuis que je suis ici, tu es la deuxième personne qui me le dit, ricana la noiraude.<p>

La fillette lui sourit. Lentement elle croisa ses mains qu'elle posa sur sa poitrine. Fermant les yeux, elle prit de grande inspiration. Délicatement, un chant se fit entendre dans toute la salle. C'était beau et doux.  
>Natsuki sentit comme une étrange sensation au coeur. La voix d'Alyssa devait être très proche de celui d'un ange, emprunt de pureté et d'innocence. C'était plus que magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la beauté de cette mélodie inédite. La noiraude avait même l'impression que ce chant la touchait au plus profond de son être, son âme.<br>Sans vraiment le contrôler, une larme perla sur la joue de Natsuki. Surprise, elle posa doucement son doigt contre la gouttelette. Impossible de décrire ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Des émotions se mélangeaient à tout va. Mais soudain, la noiraude songea à ce que lui avait dit Midori. Le chant d'Alyssa était aussi magnifique que meurtrier. La fillette se voyait octroyer un don qui était à la fois une malédiction. Une autre explication s'illumina à ce moment-là. Si Miyu s'occupait personnellement de la petite blonde, c'était justement que sa voix ne pouvait en aucun cas l'affecter.

- C'était magnifique, concéda Natsuki en applaudissant une fois que ce fut terminé.  
>- Merci, répondit Alyssa en souriant. Revenez me voir.<br>- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Miyu et Natsuki s'échangèrent un regard à bon entendeur. L'agent de sécurité quitta la pièce.

.

- Tu ne t'en lasseras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? fit Shizuru en levant le regard vers sa visiteuse.  
>- Effectivement, tu me manquais trop, répondit Nao en se penchant vers la cellule. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne sera là pour te sauver. Pas même ta très chère Natsuki.<p>

Un rire moqueur s'échappa d'entre les lèvres la brune qui secoua la tête. Assise sur son lit, elle passa ses bras autour de son genou gauche qu'elle ramena contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux vermillon scrutèrent hautainement son ancienne gardienne. Celle-ci serra les dents. Si cela avait été possible, elle aurait certainement flanqué une gifle à la brune. Mais pire encore, la captive le savait et savourait bien tranquillement d'être dans sa cage de verre.

- Ma pauvre petite Nao, reprit Shizuru avec une tristesse feinte. Tu as certainement dû souffrir par le passé pour avoir ce besoin perpétuel de dominer et de contrôler la situation. Qui t'as fait du mal ? Tes parents ? Tes professeurs ? Tes camarades ?  
>- Ne me confonds pas avec toi, rétorqua Nao en riant. Moi au moins, je n'ai pas étripé mes soi-disant camarades pour finir enfermée dans un sous-sol de laboratoire.<p>

Comme d'habitude, un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune. Le genre de sourire qui dévoilait parfaitement qu'elle se moquait royalement de son interlocutrice, qu'elle se sentait supérieure. Les gens comme Shizuru, Nao les haïssait tous. Leur air hautain, leur sentiment d'être meilleur que les autres...

- Moi, j'ai agi, Nao... Toi, tu as subi, reprit la captive avec une certitude agaçante. Je suis un bourreau alors que toi, tu n'es qu'une victime.  
>- Tu as toujours le dernier mot, hein ? rétorqua l'agent Yuuki d'un ton pince sans rire. Mais en attendant, moi, je suis libre. Je n'attise ni la haine, ni la pitié des autres.<br>- Et pourtant, tu aimerais tant que les regards se posent sur toi. Heureusement, une borgne attire souvent l'attention. Tu dois en être ravie.

Nao gloussa doucement avant d'éclater de rire. Au même moment, Natsuki arriva dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle remarqua la présence de sa collègue, cette dernière fronça des sourcils, méfiante. Sans plus attendre, elle s'avança vers l'intruse en tonnant sévèrement :

- Yuuki, que faîtes-vous ici ? Ne vous ai-je pas transférée dans un autre secteur ?  
>- Possible, mais cette chienne me manquait trop, répondit Nao avec innocence. Quand on s'occupe d'une bête, on finit par s'y attacher à la longue.<br>- N'aviez-vous pas du travail à faire ? Où est donc l'agent Tate ?  
>- Oh, il doit certainement vous attendre devant votre bureau. Je lui ai dit que vous le cherchiez. Ah mince ! J'ai dû me tromper finalement.<p>

Exaspérée, Natsuki se massa l'arrêt du nez. Prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations, elle tentait de conserver son calme avec beaucoup de difficulté. Nao n'aidait pas vraiment dans ce sens-là. Les bras croisés, son sourire arrogant la narguait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure, pensa secrètement la noiraude qui dû réprimer son désir.

- Bon, je reste de garde, soupira Natsuki qui pointa la porte dans son dos de son pouce. Vous pouvez disposer, agent Yuuki.  
>- Mais je suis en pause, rétorqua Nao en faisant une moue boudeuse. Je voulais en profiter pour discuter avec ma très chère amie folle à lier.<br>- Je vous ai dit de partir.  
>- Non, je n'en ai pas envie.<p>

S'avançant dangereusement de sa collègue, Natsuki l'attrapa par le col et souleva légèrement sa prise. Serrant la mâchoire, elle essaya de garder une voix neutre :

- Je ne sais pas comment cela se passait avec votre ancien chef, mais avec moi, votre insubordination pourrait vous mettre à la porte.  
>- Ce n'est pas très gentil de me menacer, bouda la gardienne indisciplinée. La chienne en chaleur aurait donc réussi à attiser vos faveurs ?<p>

Le sang de Natsuki ne fit qu'un tour. Sans crier gare, elle frappa sa collègue de son poing en plein visage. Ne s'y étant pas préparée, Nao tomba à la renverse, le nez en sang. Se relevant immédiatement, elle posa sa main sur sa blessure et constata que ses doigts étaient ensanglantées. De son unique oeil valide, elle toisa sa supérieure avec haine.  
>De son côté, la noiraude respirait fortement. Ses épaules montaient et redescendaient à un rythme lent. Elle se savait impulsive. Ce n'était pas pour rien que durant toute sa scolarité, l'agent Kuga avait eu des problèmes à s'entendre avec ses camarades. Mais ce n'était plus l'école, elle jouait dans la cour des grands désormais. Et ce manque de maîtrise de soi pouvait malheureusement, lui porter préjudice.<p>

- Vous êtes relevée de vos fonctions pour une durée indéterminé, agent Yuuki, gronda Natsuki qui se redressa sans pouvoir desserrer les poings. Veuillez partir maintenant !

Depuis le début, Shizuru avait suivi la dispute en silence. Voir Nao se prendre un coup lui avait offert une satisfaction incroyable. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Natsuki. Pour la première fois, elle avait vu la chef sortir de ses gonds. Et la brune devait l'avouer, l'expression dure et sévère lui allait comme un gant. Encore plus lorsqu'elle avait ce regard assassin.  
>Alors que Natsuki se détourna de sa collègue pour allumer son communicateur, Nao en profita pour sortir son arme à feu. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle la pointa en direction de sa supérieure.<p>

- Nao, tu ne sais jamais quand il faut abandonner, soupira Shizuru en secouant la tête.

Interloquée, la noiraude se retourna et découvrit avec stupeur l'arme qui la menaçait. Lentement, elle baissa sa radio et scruta Nao avec intensité. Cette dernière, les bras légèrement tremblants, avala difficilement sa salive. La rage se lisait sur son visage.

- Yuuki, je ne pense pas que cela soit la solution, reprit Natsuki d'une voix autoritaire. Baissez votre arme.  
>- La ferme, vous deux ! Vous me soûlez ! cria la borgne avec hargne. J'en ai marre !<br>- On va gentiment se calmer, d'accord ?  
>- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, putain ! T'as au moins cinq ans de moins que moi, alors tu fermes ta gueule !<p>

Sans la moindre panique, Natsuki leva lentement les mains en l'air. Apparemment, il valait mieux coopérer pour le moment. Mais dès qu'elle remarquera une faille chez son opposante, la noiraude se jettera sur l'occasion sans la moindre vergogne. Rapidement, elle calcula toutes les options qui s'offraient à elle. Malheureusement, elle ne portait pas de gilet pare-balles.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour la première partie. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? La deuxième est presque prête, il ne manque que quelques retouches. ;)<strong>


	2. Partie 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Enfin la 2ème partie que je vous avais promise!**  
><strong>Je tiens à remercier tout le beau monde qui a eu la gentillesse de commenter la première partie! En espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2<strong>

Brutalement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et plusieurs agents armés arrivèrent. L'angoisse défigura le visage de Nao qui se recula légèrement. Dans la cellule juste à côté d'elle, elle pouvait entendre Shizuru ricaner. Bien sûr, la brune ne pouvait pas voir l'escadron qui venait de débarquer de là où elle se trouvait. Mais l'expression de son ex-gardienne et le bruit que faisait les arrivants étaient amplement explicatifs.

- Laisse-moi éclairer ta petite lanterne, Nao, railla la brune en pointant Natsuki du doigt. N'as-tu pas remarqué ce que tenait ta supérieure dans sa main ?

Nao ravala une injure lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin le communicateur. Pire encore, la chef l'avait discrètement activé afin de faire entendre toute leur conversation. Voilà pourquoi tout un groupe était intervenu subitement.

- Ça y est, tu y vois plus clair maintenant ? se moqua Shizuru qui semblait savourer le visage dépité de son ennemie.  
>- N'en rajoute pas, Shizuru, s'il te plaît, intervint Natsuki qui se tourna vers la femme armée. Yuuki, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en passer par-là. Donnez-moi bien gentiment votre arme et tout va bien se passer.<p>

Avec un calme non feint, Natsuki tendit le bras en direction de sa collègue. Intérieurement, elle se demandait comment cela se faisait que cette dernière soit encore en service. Il était évident qu'elle était mentalement instable. Pour quelle raison ? Cela restait encore un mystère. Mais il était certain que désormais, la noiraude allait réellement la retirer de sa fonction et l'envoyer chez un psychiatre.  
>Tout en se reculant, Nao ne se décidait toujours pas à baisser son révolver. Nerveusement, elle pointait tour à tour toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Natsuki comprit qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas s'avancer vers cette dernière qui, dans la panique, n'hésitera certainement pas à faire feu.<p>

- Prise au piège comme un rat d'égout, commenta joyeusement Shizuru.  
>- Toi, ta gueule ! cria Nao, complètement perdue.<br>- Tu n'es pas faite pour être un bourreau. Tu es et tu resteras toujours qu'une pauvre victime...  
>- Shizuru, ça suffit ! grommela Natsuki qui pouvait voir la folie prendre petit à petit l'agent Yuuki.<br>- Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! répéta compulsivement la femme armée dont la respiration devint irrégulière.

L'instabilité de cette dernière grandissait de seconde en seconde. Mais Natsuki tendit tout de même la main en arrière afin d'interdire tout coup de feu. Ce ne serait qu'en dernier recours qu'ils l'abattront. Tant qu'il était possible de régler le problème pacifiquement, la noiraude était preneuse.

- Tu te crois libre, mais au final, tu es prisonnière de ta pathétique condition, ajouta la brune avant de rire malicieusement.  
>- Crève ! hurla Nao qui tira à plusieurs reprises en direction de Shizuru.<p>

Les balles ne brisèrent pas l'épaisse vitre, mais elles la fissurèrent tout de même. Frénétiquement, l'agent Yuuki vida son chargeur en direction de la captive qui lui souriait gracieusement. À chaque impact, le verre déformait de plus en plus le visage de cette dernière. Sans plus attendre, Natsuki se jeta sur Nao lorsqu'elle fut à court de balles.  
>Instinctivement, la borgne se débattit de toutes ses forces. La noiraude eut beaucoup de mal à la maîtriser. Mais ses inquiétudes se tournèrent plutôt vers la cellule abîmée. À présent, la baie vitrée était tellement amochée qu'un coup brusque suffirait certainement à l'effondrer.<br>Natsuki fit une clé de bras à sa collègue et la plaqua au sol. La main plaquée dans son dos, Nao n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de sa supérieure. Elle hurla de rage et mille injures à l'encontre de cette dernière. L'agent Kuga avait tout de même du mal à maintenir l'hystérique à terre.

Lorsque tout d'un coup, les mains de Nao se mirent à luire d'une teinte rougeâtre. Le bout de ses doigts s'allongea d'une trentaine de centimètres. À présent, on aurait dit des griffes acérées. Dans sa contemplation, Natsuki fit l'erreur de baisser sa garde, car l'agent Yuuki se redressa en la basculant sur le côté.  
>Alors qu'elle allait lui lacérer le ventre de ses longs ongles tranchants comme des lames de rasoirs, la noiraude réussit à l'esquiver à la dernière seconde. Mais comme si ses griffes n'étaient pas assez effrayantes, un étrange fil rouge en sortit des pointes. Par pure précaution, Natsuki fit bien attention de ne pas s'en approcher. Ce qui fut un choix judicieux lorsqu'elle découvrit que ces ficelles pouvaient tout décapiter. La chaise qui était passée sous le filet, avait fini en petits morceaux.<br>Dans la panique, l'escadron fit feu sans même attendre l'ordre de la chef. Les balles fusèrent bruyamment. Mais Nao répliqua en faisant danser ses fils rouges devant elle si vite qu'on aurait cru voir un mur transparent. Chaque projectile fut détruit et tomba simplement au sol.

- Allez tous en enfer ! hurla-t-elle en dirigeant ses pouvoirs vers ses assaillants.  
>- Yuuki, non ! cria Natsuki qui aurait voulu se jeter sur sa collègue, mais il était trop tard.<p>

Ce fut avec des yeux horrifiés qu'elle vit l'escouade de secours finir en lamelles de chair. Pas un cri, pas un gémissant, pas un seul craquement d'os... Tout fut rapide et silencieux. Tels des bouts de viandes, leurs restes tombèrent sur le sol. Le sang se répandit telle une marée de boue.  
>Un haut-le-coeur atteignit la noiraude qui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Ses jambes voulaient se dérober sous son poids. Sa respiration s'interrompit lorsque Nao s'orienta vers elle, le regard fou. Lentement, elle lécha l'une de ses longues griffes avec un sourire sadique. Pour elle, le sort de sa supérieure était scellée. Et elle allait bien prendre son temps pour la torturer.<p>

- Alors, on a peur ? déclara-t-elle avec amusement. J'aimerais t'entendre me supplier de t'épargner. Vas-y, supplie-moi...

Un rire figea Nao. Elle tourna son regard vers l'origine de la moquerie. Shizuru se tenait devant la vitre criblée de balles. Les mains derrière le dos, elle observait le nouveau spécimen d'un air hautain. Cela énerva la gardienne indisciplinée qui se força à sourire elle aussi :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra !  
>- Ara, Nao... soupira Shizuru en secouant la tête. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Tu n'es pas faite pour être un bourreau.<p>

Sans crier gare, la baie vitrée explosa à la figure de Nao qui eut à peine le temps de se protéger le visage. Natsuki plongea sur le côté afin d'éviter les débris de verre. Lorsqu'elle scruta à nouveau les deux femmes aux étranges pouvoirs, elles se faisaient face. Mais la posture de l'agent Yuuki parut inhabituelle. Son corps était immobile et vibrait sous des minuscules spasmes nerveux.  
>Tranquillement, Shizuru tourna autour de sa proie. Tel un chat qui avait attrapé une souris, elle décida de jouer avec son amuse-gueule. Sa main droite caressait les épaules de Nao qui fut incapable de la repousser. À ce moment-là, Natsuki comprit que la brune avait paralysé mentalement la gardienne.<br>La tueuse sans main se pencha à l'oreille de son ancienne surveillante :

- Une pauvre petite victime...

Serrant les dents de toutes ses forces, Nao tentait en vain de s'extirper de l'emprise de sa tortionnaire. De la sueur perlait de son front et de la panique brillait dans ses yeux.

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, Nao ? reprit sensuellement Shizuru en se mordant les lèvres. T'arracher ton dernier oeil ? Te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances ?

Le rire de la brune raisonna dans toute la pièce. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Natsuki. Ce n'était pas le rire habituel de la brune. Celui-ci était dénué de chaleur. Il était perverti d'un sadisme palpable. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, la noiraude glissa nerveusement sa main vers son arme à feu.

- Non, je ne te tuerais pas, concéda Shizuru en approchant son visage très près de celui de sa proie. Pourquoi tuerais-je l'une de mes semblables ? Cela te fait quoi de passer de l'autre côté de la vitre ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis combien sais-tu que tu es... un monstre ?

Puis soudain, elle se tourna vers la noiraude avec un tendre sourire et reprit :

- Tu ne devrais pas pointer une arme sur moi. Cela a tendance à m'irriter.  
>- Un simple conseil, je suppose, rétorqua Natsuki avec prudence alors qu'elle éloignait sa main de son révolver.<br>- Tu as tout à fait compris.

Se reprenant un peu, la chef Kuga se leva. Elle évita tout de même de se rapprocher des deux femmes. Sortant son communicateur, elle ne lâchait pas la brune des yeux. Cette dernière non plus d'ailleurs. Encore une fois, Natsuki n'arrivait pas à lire ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque de perfection.

- Je vais appeler une équipe de secours, annonça-t-elle doucement.

Shizuru tourna son regard vers le tas de viandes qui fut autrefois six hommes de la sécurité. En haussant les sourcils, amusée, elle rétorqua :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il restera grand chose à secourir.  
>- Promets-moi que tu ne feras du mal à personne, reprit Natsuki en prenant une expression ferme alors que sa voix était suppliante.<br>- Et pourquoi devrais-je te le promettre ?  
>- Tu n'apprécieras pas que je pointe une arme dans ta direction.<br>- Tu me devras une faveur en contre partie.

Peu rassurée, la noiraude hésita un instant. Que cherchait réellement Shizuru ? Frottant nerveusement sa radio, Natsuki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Puis, finalement, elle se décida. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre option.

- Dans la mesure du possible alors, répondit-elle enfin.  
>- Bien évidemment, conclut la brune, ravie.<p>

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Natsuki appela enfin une équipe de secours. Ses yeux étaient comme focalisés par ceux de Shizuru. Plus puissant qu'un envoûtement, la noiraude ne saurait dire si cela était dû à de la fascination ou à de la terreur.

.

Comme prévu, les renforts arrivèrent très rapidement. Lorsque la porte métallique s'ouvrit, une nouvelle escouade de six personnes se mirent en position de tirs. Leurs armes se pointèrent vers les deux femmes aux pouvoirs étranges. Immédiatement, Natsuki s'avança et fit barrage de son corps devant Shizuru. Cette dernière se montrait coopérative, il valait mieux l'irriter le moins que possible.

- Baissez vos armes, on a le contrôle de la situation, déclara la chef d'une voix autoritaire.  
>- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? intervint Saeko, derrière les gardes de la sécurité.<br>- Je peux tout t'expliquer. Ce massacre n'est pas l'oeuvre de Shizuru, mais de l'agent Yuuki. Shizuru m'a aidée à l'arrêter.

Perplexe, Saeko toisa sévèrement son enfant ainsi que la tueuse sans main. Celle-ci, dans le dos de Natsuki, narguait la doctoresse avec son habituel sourire hypocrite. Lentement, elle se rapprocha discrètement de la noiraude. Et dans un mouvement délicat, elle respira l'arôme des cheveux de cette dernière. Un long frisson traversa tout le corps de la chef de la sécurité.  
>Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle se rendit compte de la proximité entre la brune et elle. Mais à sa stupéfaction, elle n'en fut ni surprise, ni effrayée. Et pourtant, son coeur commençait à s'emballer.<br>Le Dr. Kuga se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. Une rage et une peur sans nom tentaient de la submerger, mais elle sut se maîtriser. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Le fait de savoir Natsuki potentiellement en danger entre les griffes de cette femme la mettait hors d'elle.

- Natsuki, éloigne-toi d'elle, reprit Saeko d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Ils vont prendre la suite des opérations.

Cette dernière leva le regard vers sa mère. Celle-ci la connaissait peut-être par coeur, mais elle aussi. La noiraude avait pu sentir l'angoisse et la colère que sa génitrice dissimulait à merveille. Puis, les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur l'escouade qui n'avait toujours pas déposé les armes. Certains avaient même déjà sorti leur pistolet Taser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dr. Kuga, rassura Shizuru en prenant une mèche de cheveux à Natsuki qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses doigts, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai promis d'être sage aujourd'hui.  
>- L'agent Yuuki est maîtrisée, ajouta Natsuki qui tenta vainement de ne pas trop porter attention aux gestes de la brune. Rangez les armes !<br>- Nous savons tous de quoi Shizuru est capable, nous préférons rester prudents, rétorqua sa génitrice.  
>- Et bien soit, je resterai là et veillerai à ce que personne ne lui fasse inutilement du mal, répondit la noiraude en croisant les bras. Qu'attendez-vous ? On a du pain sur la planche !<p>

Les hommes s'activèrent face à l'ordre. Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent, Natsuki s'écarta légèrement du chemin, bousculant doucement et intentionnellement Shizuru afin de lui intimer de se reculer. Cette dernière se plia à la demande, l'air interrogateur.  
>Rapidement, Nao fut menottée avec précaution et trois gardes l'emmenèrent avec eux. Saeko aurait volontiers voulu les suivre. Un nouveau spécimen était toujours très excitant et intéressant à analyser. Mais tant que sa fille se trouverait dans la même pièce que Shizuru sans qu'une vitre magnétique ne les sépare, elle ne bougera pas non plus.<br>Prudemment, elle se rapprocha de son enfant et de la brune. Saeko constata avec dépit l'état de la cellule. Il allait falloir deux heures avant que la cage soit à nouveau opérationnelle. En attendant, la brune se retrouvait en liberté et sans entrave. Une situation bien délicate.

- En attendant que la cellule soit réparée, pourquoi ne pas aller dans la salle d'expérience ? suggéra le Dr. Kuga qui n'arrivait toujours pas à défaire son attention de la proximité des deux femmes. De toute manière, tu avais des examens à faire aujourd'hui, Shizuru.  
>- Au moins là-bas, la pièce était conçue pour maîtriser la brune en cas de danger, pensa Saeko.<p>

Natsuki se tourna vers la captive et lui intima :

- Notre promesse reste valable pour toute la journée.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu dans notre contrat, répliqua Shizuru en faisant la moue.<br>- Il fallait lire entre les petites lignes, railla l'agent Kuga avec un petit sourire narquois.  
>- Méchante fille.<p>

Serrant légèrement son poing, Saeko était complètement abasourdie. Natsuki, sa petite Natsuki venait de sourire à une autre personne qu'elle. Ce jour-là devait bien arriver, elle le savait. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle offre ce rare privilège à ce... monstre ?

.

- Natsuki, il faut qu'on parle, déclara Saeko en fermant la porte de son bureau. Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec tes décisions.  
>- Maintenant que nous sommes seule à seule, parlons-en, rétorqua Natsuki en croisant les bras, mécontente. Tu as tenté de discréditer mon autorité devant mes hommes. Je suis la chef de la sécurité de ce secteur, tu t'en rappelles ? Comment veux-tu que je me fasse respecter après ça ?<br>- Non, je voulais simplement que tu ne te mettes pas inutilement en danger. Nous parlons tout de même de la tueuse sans main !  
>- En attendant, si Shizuru n'avait pas été là, je serais certainement en petit morceau au moment où nous parlons !<p>

Le ton commençait à se hausser et les deux Kuga s'en rendirent compte. Tout comme sa mère, Natsuki avait un tempérament de feu. Les deux protagonistes se turent un instant, le temps de laisser la pression retomber. Agacée, Saeko alla s'asseoir à son bureau et croisa ses mains dessus.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, marmonna-t-elle doucement.  
>- Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne suis plus une enfant ? rétorqua furieusement l'agent Kuga qui fit des va-et-vient dans la pièce. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. Je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation !<br>- Que tu crois ! Tu n'aurais même pas eu le temps de dire ''ouf'' que ta tête roulerait déjà sur le sol.  
>- Mais pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligée de m'imposer tes choix ?<br>- Parce que je le fais pour ton bien !

Saeko s'était brutalement levée de son siège et avait frappé le bureau de ses mains. Natsuki la dévisageait sévèrement. Il n'y avait pas d'insolence dans ce regard, juste de l'incompréhension et de la déception. Nerveusement, elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux corbeaux.  
>Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Et sans même attendre une réponse, Midori pénétra dans la pièce. Rapidement, elle sentit l'hostilité qui régnait dans la pièce. Sans se laisser impressionner, elle sourit et commenta :<p>

- Je vois que les Kuga ont toutes le même tempérament destructeur.

Refermant derrière elle, l'adjointe Sugiura soupira longuement. Elle reprit un air sérieux et elle toisa tour à tour la mère et la fille. Saeko se rassit gentiment, lasse de ces querelles. Natsuki quant à elle, n'avait qu'une seule envie : sortir d'ici.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais depuis l'extérieur, j'ai entendu votre conversation, concéda Midori qui se tourna vers la nouvelle recrue. Mini Kuga, j'étais comme toi à l'époque. Je pensais que ces gens-là étaient comme nous. Mais rapidement, mes illusions se sont envolées.  
>- Vous n'allez pas non plus vous y mettre vous aussi, Sugiura ! grogna Natsuki qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.<br>- Shizuru a tué un ami qui m'était très cher ! Et elle n'est pas la seule à avoir fait des victimes. Presque tous les spécimens de ce laboratoire ont les mains tachées de sang d'innocents !  
>- Mais...<br>- Le gardien que Shizuru avait assassiné lors de son arrestation était mon fiancé, marmonna Midori en baissant les yeux. Elle m'a privé de ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux.

Le coeur de Natsuki se serra douloureusement. Sans demander son reste, elle quitta les lieux. Ses pas la dirigèrent inconsciemment vers la salle d'expérience qui se trouvait pas très loin du bureau du Dr. Kuga.

Arrivée dans la pièce, Natsuki se sentit complètement chamboulée lorsque son regard se posa sur Shizuru. Cette dernière discutait amicalement avec le Dr. Marguerite. Toujours souriante, elle leva discrètement les yeux en direction de l'arrivante.  
>La noiraude ne savait plus quoi penser. Shizuru était une femme tellement douce et chaleureuse. Lorsque la chef se retrouvait en sa compagnie, elle se sentait bien et à l'aise. Elle aurait même cru pouvoir confier n'importe quel secret à celle-ci. Et pourtant, elle avait tué sans le moindre remord. Intérieurement, Natsuki avait toujours été sur ses gardes. Elle savait à qui elle avait affaire. Mais les paroles de l'adjointe Sugiura et de sa mère l'avaient brutalement fait retomber sur terre.<br>Le visage illuminé de joie, Tomoe ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de son sujet. Shizuru était une femme magnifique. Et lorsque celle-ci lui souriait, la scientifique croyait pouvoir s'envoler vers le Paradis. Son intérêt pour la brune était passé de la fascination à un amour fou. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, les yeux pétillants d'ardeur, le Dr. Marguerite souriait chaleureusement.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'on vous avait attaquée, déclara-t-elle en feignant une voix apeurée. Quel soulagement de vous voir saine et sauve ! Si j'avais pu être là, je vous aurais protégée de cette folle !  
>- Elle vous aura certainement réduite en charpie, rit Shizuru en posant la main devant sa bouche. Non, cela est mieux ainsi.<br>- Oh, vous vous seriez inquiétée pour moi ?  
>- Bien évidemment, que ferais-je sans ma doctoresse préférée ?<p>

Gloussant joyeusement, Tomoe dut restreindre des petits cris d'excitation. Lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru lever le regard derrière son dos, elle comprit que quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Frustrée, elle serra les dents et maudit la personne qui avait osé les interrompre dans leur intimité. Tentant de se maîtriser, la scientifique se retourna vers l'intruse.  
>Natsuki eut un léger frisson en croisant le regard assassin du Dr. Marguerite. Mais en un fragment de seconde, la menace se dissipa du visage de la doctoresse qui la toisait avec neutralité.<p>

- Où se trouve donc le Dr. Kuga ? demanda-t-elle simplement.  
>- Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, répondit la noiraude avec autant de froideur que son interlocutrice avant de se tourner vers Shizuru. Je vais te laisser. J'ai encore pas mal de travail qui m'attend.<br>- À plus tard, Natsuki, salua la captive avec un sourire avenant.  
>- À plus tard.<p>

Alors que la surveillante s'éloignait, Tomoe avait précieusement analysé le comportement de la brune. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose dans le sourire de celle-ci était différent quand elle l'adressait à Natsuki. Mais quoi ? Rageant intérieurement, la scientifique se disait qu'elle appréciait vraiment de moins en moins cette nouvelle chef de la sécurité.  
>Alors qu'elle marmonnait dans son coin, Shizuru extirpa son amie de sa torpeur en lui chuchotant :<p>

- Sinon, est-ce que tout est prêt ?  
>- Mais bien sûr, Shizuru, répondit Tomoe avec fierté. Je suis prête à tout pour notre bonheur.<br>- Je suis ravie de l'entendre.

.

Les heures s'écoulèrent pendant que Natsuki besognait dans son bureau. La dispute avec sa mère lui torturait encore l'esprit. Cela l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement sur son travail. Les yeux fatigués, elle s'éloigna de son écran d'ordinateur et ferma les paupières. Il était très rare qu'elle se chamaille avec sa génitrice. Même enfant, elle avait toujours su se montrer raisonnable et obéissante.  
>Mais Natsuki n'était plus une enfant désormais. Elle se demandait même quand est-ce que Saeko le remarquerait. Se massant les tempes, la noiraude lâcha un soupir fatigué. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et remarqua avec surprise qu'il était bientôt 19 heures. L'agent Kuga se disait qu'elle devrait peut-être sagement rentrer chez elle afin de se reposer après cette longue journée.<p>

Se levant de son bureau, elle rangea soigneusement chaque dossier. Puis, elle pianota rapidement sur son ordinateur avant de l'éteindre. Natsuki étira ensuite ses bras vers l'arrière en baillant légèrement. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà tout ce dont elle avait besoin.  
>Alors qu'elle attrapait ses clés, la lumière s'éteignit brutalement. Dans la pénombre la plus totale, Natsuki cessa tout mouvement, aux aguets. Elle était bien seule dans son bureau. Tout en gardant son calme, elle attrapa son communicateur :<p>

- Ici Kuga, répondez.

Aucune réponse mis à part des grésillements insupportables. Perplexe, la noiraude tenta encore à plusieurs reprises de joindre ses collègues. Impossible, les communications étaient coupées.  
>Intriguée, Natsuki décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Elle remercia le ciel que les lampes torches faisaient parties de l'équipement qui se trouvait accroché à sa ceinture. Grâce à cette petite lumière, elle allait pouvoir se diriger sans encombre vers la sortie de son bureau.<br>À ce moment-là, la stupéfaction la frappa de plein fouet. Tout le laboratoire souterrain était englouti par les ténèbres. Natsuki pouvait entendre quelques petits cris de panique par-ci et par-là. Cela devait être une coupure de courant général, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit un collègue passer près d'elle, torche à la main.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait me dire ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle lorsque l'homme se rapprocha d'elle.  
>- On ne sait pas vraiment, chef, répondit le gardien, perdu. Les radios ne marchent plus.<br>- J'ai cru remarquer. Dites aux autres de garder leur calme et de faire attention aux...

Soudain, quelque chose heurta l'esprit de Natsuki. Sans même finir sa phrase, elle partit en courant. Accélérant de plus en plus sa cadence, elle se força à ne pas ralentir. Si le courant avait été coupé partout dans le laboratoire, cela voulait dire que le champ magnétique qui bloquait la cellule de Shizuru... Secouant la tête, la noiraude préféra se concentrer sur sa course effrénée jusqu'au secteur de la tueuse sans main.

Arrivée devant le portail métallique, ce fut sans la moindre surprise que celui-ci était fermé. Impossible d'utiliser les bornes d'identifications afin de l'ouvrir. Mais Natsuki ne se sentit pas soulagée pour autant. À l'intérieur se trouvait encore Tate. Et si Shizuru sortait de sa cage, qui sait ce qui lui arriverait ?  
>Sans plus attendre, la chef ouvrit un petit compartiment caché dans le mur. Très peu de personnes en connaissaient l'existence. C'était un système d'ouverture manuelle. Natsuki tira sur un énorme levier qu'elle tordit en manivelle. Avec un effort considérable, elle s'attela à un grand exercice de force. Pour ne pas trop se fatiguer et faire le plus rapidement possible, elle se contenta simplement de créer une brèche assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y faufiler.<br>Une fois à l'intérieur, Natsuki grimaça face à la seconde porte. Reprenant son souffle, elle partit à la recherche de la manivelle et réitéra le processus. Un peu essoufflée, elle pénétra finalement dans la pièce. Rapidement, elle balaya les lieux de son faisceau lumineux.

- Agent Tate ? cria-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui ne rassura guère la chef qui s'aventura plus profondément dans la salle. Les sens aux aguets, elle retenait son souffle pour ne rater aucun son. Lorsque soudain, la lampe torche s'extirpa de sa main. Flottant dans les airs, elle se tourna vers Natsuki et l'aveugla de sa lumière. Plissant des yeux, cette dernière se protégea le visage avec son bras droit.

- Shizuru ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Ara, que fais-tu ici, Natsuki ? questionna la brune d'une voix enjouée.<br>- Où est Tate ?  
>- On va continuer de répondre à nos questions par d'autres questions ?<p>

L'agent Kuga pouvait entendre d'où provenait la voix, mais impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. D'autant plus que la lampe l'aveuglait presque complètement. Et comme elle l'avait craint, la captive était belle et bien sortie de sa cellule.

- Je suis venue ici pour voir si tout allait bien, répondit la noiraude sans laisser son impatience prendre le dessus. Maintenant, dis-moi où est Tate !  
>- Il fait gentiment un somme quelque part sur le sol, assura Shizuru.<p>

Ne pouvant pas retenir un soupir de soulagement, Natsuki se détendit légèrement. Mais contre toute attente, la lampe torche s'éteignit. Dans la pénombre la plus totale, l'agent de sécurité sentit son corps se faire propulser contre un mur. Le choc ne fut pas très violent, mais il coupa tout de même le souffle de la jeune femme. Au même moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, pas même le petit doigt.  
>Puis, une chaleur se rapprocha d'elle. Natsuki comprit que c'était Shizuru qui venait de plaquer son corps contre le sien.<p>

- Tu ne devrais pas baisser ta garde aussi facilement, susurra-t-elle avec moquerie.

Les lèvres de Shizuru venaient de frôler son oreille. Natsuki sentit son coeur s'emballer à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la brune, mais elle la sentait contre elle. Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa voix... L'esprit de l'agent Kuga était en alerte.  
>Délicatement, une main se posa contre sa joue. Elle était douce et chaleureuse. Natsuki sentit une étrange sensation dans son bas-ventre. La tête commençait à lui tourner. Des pensées et des émotions jaillissaient dans son esprit. La noiraude n'entendait plus que les battements de son coeur et le souffle de la captive contre son cou.<p>

- Pourquoi ? reprit Shizuru avec tendresse. Si seulement on s'était rencontrée dans d'autres circonstances, toi et moi... Tout aurait été différent ?

Impuissante, Natsuki ne put rien faire lorsque des douces lèvres se déposèrent chastement contre les siennes. Le souffle coupé, elle crut que son coeur allait la lâcher. Il lui fut d'ailleurs difficile d'interpréter ce qui se passait dans son être. De la surprise, de l'excitation, de la peur... Les choses commencèrent à s'embrouiller dans son esprit. Tout ce dont la noiraude était consciente, c'était le baiser qui la liait à Shizuru. Petit à petit, tout s'embruma et...

.

- NATSUKI !

Se relevant en sursaut, l'interpellée se réveilla brutalement. Désemparée, le coeur affolé, elle scruta tout autour d'elle pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Se trouvant sur le toit du lycée alors que le soleil de printemps illuminait la radieuse journée, Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle s'était assoupie dans cette atmosphère apaisante. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers celle qui avait osé l'extirper de ses rêves de manière aussi violente.

- Mai, tu es complètement folle ! grogna la jeune Kuga en frottant l'arrière de son crâne. Tu voulais me faire faire une attaque ou quoi ?  
>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu ne voulais pas te réveiller, gémit la rouquine en secouant la tête. Je suppose que ton rêve devait être très intéressant pour que tu ne veuilles pas ouvrir les yeux.<p>

Se frottant le menton, Natsuki se remémora son rêve. Mais le regard interrogateur de son amie et colocataire la fit rapidement revenir sur terre. Se levant gentiment, elle dépoussiéra sa jupe.

- Un rêve très bizarre, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Tu me vois en agent de sécurité dans un laboratoire qui fait des expériences sur les humains ?  
>- Arrête de dire des bêtises, veux-tu ? rit Mai en brassant l'air de sa main. Et de toute manière, tant que tu n'auras pas ton diplôme, tu n'iras nulle part.<br>- Ne me parle pas de ça... Je ne suis même pas encore en terminale.

La rousse rigola avant d'attraper le bras de son amie. Puis, elle la tira vers la cage d'escalier :

- En attendant, c'est l'heure d'aller manger. Dépêchons-nous, Mikoto n'est pas très patiente quand son estomac crie famine.  
>- Tu sais que tu y étais aussi dans mon rêve ? reprit Natsuki qui se laissa emporter par sa camarade. T'avais le pouvoir de foutre le feu à n'importe quoi !<br>- Toi, tu devrais arrêter de lire tes Marvel. Je crois que cela te monte à la tête.  
>- Tu crois ?<p>

Les deux lycéennes éclatèrent de rire et partirent hâtivement dans le jardin du lycée. Les fleurs de cerisiers avaient éclos et des pétales roses volaient ci et là. Le spectacle était vraiment splendide et tous les étudiants en profitèrent pour pique-niquer au soleil. Il fallait donc se dépêcher si elles voulaient se trouver une bonne place pour déjeuner.

Midori, leur professeur d'histoire qui aimait faire croire qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, avait réussi à devancer ses élèves. Elle avait obtenu un coin tranquille où elle avait étalé un grand drap avant de s'asseoire dessus. À ses côtés se tenaient déjà Nao et Mikoto. Les deux filles dévoraient déjà leur repas sans même attendre le reste du groupe.

- Oh, voilà la sécheuse professionnelle qui arrive, commenta Nao en narguant Natsuki qui arrivait dans sa direction.  
>- Je pense que tu es très mal placée pour critiquer, Nao, rétorqua la noiraude avec un sourire moqueur. Sauf que moi, je fais l'école buissonnière en solo et non avec un homme que j'aurais pioché dans le coin d'une ruelle.<br>- Tu es simplement jalouse du fait que je sais plaire et m'amuser.

Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent hostilement durant un instant. Mai soupira et partit s'installer à côté de Mikoto. Midori secoua la tête et décida d'ignorer les deux rivales afin d'entamer son repas.

- Le séchage de cours est sévèrement sanctionné par le comité de la direction ! cria Haruka au loin qui arrivait dans la direction du groupe, accompagnée du Conseil des élèves.  
>- Qui a parlé de sécher les cours ? reprit Natsuki d'un air innocent en se tournant vers sa camarade.<br>- Je ne sais pas, tu as dû mal entendre, front large, ajouta Nao en souriant sagement.  
>- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes des élèves tueuses ! gronda la blonde avec hargne.<br>- C'est studieuse, Haruka, reprit Yukino juste derrière son amie.  
>- C'est ce que j'ai dit !<p>

Certaines personnes du groupe rirent tandis que les autres soupirèrent. Natsuki décida de s'asseoire à côté de Mai, loin de Nao. Tout le monde suivit son mouvement et s'installa gentiment avec leur repas.  
>Soudain, quelqu'un se posa juste à côté de la noiraude. Tout le lycée savait parfaitement que la reine des glaces n'aimait pas la proximité. Et pourtant, Natsuki ne s'en offusquait pas et mangeait comme si de rien n'était. Mai pencha légèrement la tête afin d'apercevoir l'arrivante :<p>

- Bonjour, présidente.  
>- Bonjour, Mai, répondit Shizuru avec un sourire.<p>

Du coin de l'oeil, Natsuki observa sa meilleure amie en silence. La brune était toujours aussi belle, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle ait un fan club officiel dans le lycée. Tous ses gestes et sa manière d'être étaient délicats, sophistiqués. Remarquant le regard de la noiraude, la présidente se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Rouge pivoine, Natsuki détourna les yeux et se mit à manger rapidement son plat. Dans sa précipitation, elle avala de travers et faillit s'étouffer. Mai lui tapota le dos alors que la brune rit doucement. Une légère grimace sur le visage, la jeune Kuga toisa cette dernière. Et voir son sourire ne l'aida pas plus.

- Tu ne devrais pas manger aussi rapidement, grommela Mai en soupirant. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir des enfants avec Mikoto et toi !  
>- Je suis d'accord d'adopter Natsuki pour alléger tes peines, Mai, annonça la présidente.<br>- Volontiers, je te la donne contre bon soin.  
>- Hé, j'ai quand même mon mot à dire, non ? grogna Natsuki en boudant. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.<br>- Ouais, ça se voit ! T'es même pas capable de manger un grain de riz sans t'étouffer, se moqua Nao.  
>- Nao ! Toi et moi, là tout de suite ! On verra bien laquelle de nous deux va s'étouffer avec un grain de riz !<p>

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que les deux adolescentes étaient parfaitement sérieuses. Le repas de midi se passa comme d'habitude avec beaucoup d'animation et de chamailleries.

.

Malheureusement pour Natsuki, la rouquine l'avait traînée de force jusque dans la salle de classe où elle passa plus de trois heures à s'ennuyer. Maintenant que les cours étaient terminés, la noiraude pouvait enfin se permettre de respirer. Durant la classe, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer son rêve qui était bien étrange. Mais surtout, la Shizuru de ses songes était et n'était pas à la fois la Shizuru qu'elle connaissait.  
>Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Natsuki qui se sentit bête. Normal, sa Shizuru n'était pas une tueuse et encore moins une psychopathe.<br>Délicatement, la noiraude passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Dans son rêve, elle avait... Enfin, la présidente l'avait embrassé. Même si cela était un peu flou dans son esprit, Natsuki n'arrivait plus à retirer cette idée de son esprit. Et pourquoi donc ? Shizuru et elle étaient amies depuis son entrée au lycée de Fuuka. Elle était sa meilleure amie et rien de plus. Elle ne devrait peut-être pas penser à ce genre de chose à son propos, si ?  
>Arrivée devant la porte du Conseil des élèves, la noiraude frappa à la porte. La douce voix teintée d'un accent l'invita à entrer. Et Natsuki ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce. Comme toujours, Shizuru était assise à son bureau et sirotait une tasse de thé. Elle leva ses yeux cramoisis en direction de l'arrivante.<p>

- Alors ces cours ? demanda-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Tu as quand même réussi à écouter quelque chose ?  
>- À dire vrai, je n'ai rien retenu du tout, grimaça Natsuki en refermant la porte derrière elle. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que tu vas me faire rattraper mon retard, non ?<br>- Tu te reposes beaucoup trop sur mes épaules, tu le sais ?  
>- Pas ma faute, si tu es la meilleure !<p>

Tranquillement, la jeune Kuga alla se poser devant la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait déjà à se glisser derrière l'horizon. Natsuki ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait admiré ce spectacle depuis ici, en compagnie de la présidente. Posant son front contre la vitre, le froid lui fit du bien.

- Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse, reprit Shizuru qui s'était rapprochée sans que son amie ne s'en rende compte.

Surprise, Natsuki se retourna brutalement. La présidente ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre d'elle. Rapidement, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. La noiraude pouvait aussi sentir ses joues se chauffer et bientôt, elles seront rouges comme une tomate. Nerveusement, elle joua avec le bout de sa jupe.

- Non, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle timidement en détournant le regard. C'est juste que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve ce matin.  
>- Ara, et cela parlait de quoi ? interrogea Shizuru, curieuse.<br>- De laboratoire secret, de cobayes humains... Tu y étais toi aussi, une vraie psychopathe aux pouvoirs plus qu'effrayants.

La brune rit face à ce dernier commentaire, ce qui fit sourire Natsuki qui se sentit plus à l'aise. Avec sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler de tout et de rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on pouvait expliquer, mais avec Shizuru, la noiraude avait l'impression qu'elle partageait une sorte de lien.

- Est-ce que j'étais douée en tant que... psychopathe ? ricana la présidente, amusée par l'idée.  
>- Oh oui, tu étais parfaite dans le rôle, taquina Natsuki qui rit agréablement en voyant la moue boudeuse de son amie.<br>- Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça...

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Natsuki éclata de rire face à la réaction de la brune ainsi que l'idée absurde qu'elle soit une tueuse folle. Shizuru sourit tendrement, elle aimait quand la jeune rebelle se montrait telle qu'elle était. Et ce privilège, elle était bien sûr, l'une des rares à y goûter.  
>Doucement, la présidente attrapa la main de son amie dans la sienne. Ce contact surprit légèrement la noiraude qui dévisagea son interlocutrice. À sa stupéfaction, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de la repousser. Au contraire, elle en désirait plus. Natsuki ne savait pas si son désir provenait de son rêve ou alors que les choses se dévoilaient enfin devant ses yeux, mais... La petite distance qui la séparait de Shizuru lui parut immense à cet instant.<br>Petit à petit, cette dernière se rapprochait d'elle. Mais alors que leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Shizuru se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se rétracter. À ce moment-là, Natsuki se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose se produisait. À plusieurs reprises, la brune avait pris des initiatives envers son amie, mais à la dernière minute, elle se ravisait toujours. Comment est-ce que la noiraude ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Alors que le contact de leurs doigts allait se défaire, Natsuki attrapa la main de son amie avant de l'attirer contre elle. Passant son bras autour de la taille de Shizuru, elle lui vola un premier baiser. Ce fut tendre et timide dans un premier temps. Puis, l'impatience et le désir envenimèrent la situation. L'embrassade se fit plus fiévreuse, plus avide. La brune glissa ses mains autour du cou de sa partenaire, forçant encore plus à réduire la distance qui les séparait.  
>Puis, reprenant le contrôle de son esprit, Shizuru brisa le baiser. Toutes deux reprirent leur souffle. Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, elles restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes.<p>

- Natsuki...  
>- Chut... coupa cette dernière en dévorant à nouveau les lèvres de son amie.<p>

Gémissant légèrement, Natsuki se laissa emporter par les vagues de chaleur qui l'envahissaient. Son corps était en feu et pourtant, ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était agréable même. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Shizuru.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aveugle tout ce temps, chuchota la noiraude entre deux baisers. Pardonne-moi...  
>- Mais je ne t'en veux pas, répondit affectueusement Shizuru. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir...<p>

Les deux étudiantes se laissèrent emporter par la torpeur de leur passion. On aurait cru que le monde s'écroulait tout autour d'elle. Mais elles s'en fichaient royalement, car elles étaient ensemble.

- Ne me quittes jamais, Natsuki, marmonna faiblement la brune.  
>- Jamais... rassura la jeune fille. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Shizuru... Parce que je t'...<p>

Le sol vibra brutalement sous les pieds des deux demoiselles. Natsuki serra instinctivement Shizuru dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement, le regard triste. La noiraude ne comprit pas le sens de cette expression lorsqu'elle sentit son crâne lui faire atrocement mal.

.

Ouvrant difficilement des paupières, Natsuki fut éblouie par toute la lumière qui régnait dans la pièce. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient alors qu'elle semblait entendre des bribes étouffées de hurlements. Tout paraissait se dérouler au ralenti devant ses yeux.  
>Face à elle, le regard rubis la toisait étrangement, impossible d'y lire quoi que ce soit. Lentement, le corps de Shizuru s'effondra sur le sol. Tournant la tête sur le côté, Natsuki découvrit que toute une escouade se trouvait vers l'entrée. Certains brandissaient violemment leur pistolet Taser alors que d'autres restaient à l'arrière, près à tirer de vraies balles.<p>

Courant dans la direction de sa fille, Saeko criait des mots incompréhensibles pour cette dernière. Clignant à plusieurs fois des paupières, Natsuki n'arrivait ni à bouger, ni à émettre le moindre son. Tout était embrumé dans son esprit. Elle était fatiguée et avait la gorge terriblement sèche.  
>À nouveau, son regard se posa sur Shizuru qui jonchait sur le sol, inconsciente. L'agent Kuga sentit le besoin irrépressible de s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien. Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à mouvoir ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Puis, comme si elle fut déconnectée de toute force, Natsuki s'écroula.<br>Saeko rattrapa sa fille de justesse et se laissa glisser à terre, inquiète. Serrant la tête de Natsuki contre elle, elle lui ouvrit les yeux afin de vérifier son état de santé. Elle prit aussi son pouls afin de se rassurer.

- Natsuki ! cria-t-elle, le souffle paniqué. Appelez les secours, vite !

Rapidement les secours arrivèrent avec un brancard. Tout en suivant les opérations, Saeko lança un regard rapide vers Shizuru. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait immédiatement mis fin à la vie de la brune. Ravalant sa colère, la mère suivit les infirmiers qui emmenèrent sa fille hors des lieux.

_.  
><em>

_Peut-être que si j'avais agi, elle ne serait pas morte... Je n'y pouvais rien, si ?_

.

Une grimace déforma le visage de Natsuki qui gémit douloureusement. Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Et rien que l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux lui parut insurmontable. Son corps encore à moitié endormi, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se redresser dans le lit.

- Il faut que tu restes couchée, gronda Saeko qui repoussa sa fille contre le matelas.

Trop faible pour résister, la noiraude obéit simplement. Instinctivement, sa mère posa la main contre son front afin de vérifier si elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Puis, elle tira la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de son enfant. Natsuki grogna légèrement face aux réactions maternelles de sa génitrice. Ce qui fit sourire cette dernière qui devinait ce qui agaçait la convalescente.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle affectueusement, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
>- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a piétiné la tête, marmonna Natsuki en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?<br>- Apparemment, quelqu'un a réussi à couper le courant des laboratoires.  
>- Impossible, à moins que...<br>- Cette personne travaille à la SEARS, termina Saeko en secouant la tête. Ils sont en train de chercher la taupe qui se trouve parmi nous. Et surtout, nous devons découvrir son but.

La chef de la sécurité n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses oreilles. Comment avait-on réussi à faire un tel coup de maître sans se faire attraper ? Taupe ou pas, cette personne avait aisément déjoué les agents de garde. D'ailleurs, Natsuki allait devoir sermonner les gardiens qui travaillaient dans le secteur des salles de machines.  
>Petit à petit, les choses revinrent à l'esprit de la noiraude. Posant les mains contre son visage, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était réellement produit. Shizuru l'avait embrassé puis, il y avait cet étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait. Mais tout avait paru si vrai ! Dans ses songes, Natsuki avait cru avoir été à sa place en tant que lycéenne insouciante avec ses amis. Mais des amis, elle n'en avaient jamais eu, ni voulu.<p>

Et comment en était-elle arrivée à s'endormir alors que Shizuru... Tout s'illumina brutalement dans l'esprit de Natsuki. C'était la brune qui était l'origine de ce phénomène. Par elle ne savait quel moyen, Shizuru avait réussi à entrer dans son esprit et à provoquer chez elle des sentiments inexistants. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'attirance pour une captive, si ?  
>Complètement perdue, l'agent Kuga se laissa emporter par les maux de tête. Ce n'était pas la peine de tenter ne serait-ce une seconde de réfléchir. C'était bien trop douloureux.<p>

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, suggéra Saeko qui se leva gentiment. Tu auras certainement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
>- T'as sûrement raison...<p>

_.  
><em>

_Les disputes se mirent à éclater pour la troisième fois cette semaine. Lasse, je me faufilai discrètement du salon jusqu'à ma chambre. Et même la porte fermée, je pouvais entendre les hurlements de mon père et les pleurs de ma mère. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, mes parents allaient bientôt se séparer. Et peut-être que cela serait pour le mieux.  
>Par la fenêtre, j'aperçus le soleil qui descendait gracieusement derrière les montagnes. La nuit allait tomber et je me retrouvai bloquée dans ma chambre. Il était hors de question que je la quitte, car je n'avais nullement l'envie de prendre part aux violents débats qui faisaient rage. Et encore moins devoir choisir un parti.<br>J'attrapai mon MP3 et enfilai sans plus attendre mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Dès que la musique chantonna dans mon esprit, mes épaules se relaxèrent doucement. Prenant un livre au passage, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit.  
>Loin des tourmentes de mes parents, je m'envolai dans l'univers de ma lecture. Combattre des samurais enragés paraissait bien moins effrayant que d'affronter un mari et une femme qui s'entre déchiraient jour et nuit.<em>

.

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, Natsuki était complètement en sueur. Regardant tout autour d'elle, la respiration forte, elle reconnut sa chambre. Elle était chez elle, dans son appartement. Quel était encore cet étrange rêve ? Déboussolée, elle sortit de son lit afin de rejoindre la salle de bain. La noiraude avait des bouffés de chaleur insupportables qui survenaient par vague.  
>Lorsque l'agent Kuga appuya sur l'interrupteur, elle fut brutalement aveuglée par la lumière qu'elle trouvait étrangement agressive. Cela était certainement dû à sa fatigue, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le lavabo. L'eau froide qu'elle se lança au visage, l'apaisait, mais malheureusement pas assez.<br>Posant les mains écartées sur le lavabo, Natsuki leva la tête vers son reflet. Elle avait une très mauvaise mine. Sa figure était plus pâle que de coutume et on pouvait y lire l'épuisement qui la ravageait. Soudain, le visage de Shizuru s'interposa sur le sien. Surprise, la jeune femme se recula rapidement. Dans sa précipitation, elle perdit l'équilibre et se frappa le dos contre le mur.

Le choc fit disparaître l'hallucination et c'était de nouveau face à elle-même qu'elle se retrouva. Le coeur battant la chamade, la respiration paniquée, Natsuki tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Passant sa main sur le visage, elle se disait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de repos.  
>Lentement, la jeune femme se laissa glisser le long du mur. Assise sur le sol, elle serra ses jambes contre elle. Regardant un point invisible, elle fit le vide dans son esprit. Puis, petit à petit, elle tenta de récapituler la situation, de comprendre les sentiments qui germaient maladroitement en elle. Natsuki se surprit à penser que Shizuru lui manquait. Mais c'était impossible, non ? Cela ne pouvait pas venir d'elle. Non... C'était la brune qui avait certainement dû tout manipuler.<br>Mais même si Natsuki savait que cela ne pouvait pas venir d'elle, pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-elle si mal à l'intérieur ? Un gouffre semblait s'être créé dans son âme et ne demandait qu'à être comblé émotionnellement. En fermant les yeux, l'agent Kuga put imaginer sans la moindre difficulté la douce odeur de Shizuru, de la délicatesse de ses caresses, de la souplesse de ses baisers. Et pourtant, tout cela était faux ! Ce n'était que des mensonges qu'on le lui avait inculqués sans sa permission.

- Et merde... injuria Natsuki en posant son front sur ses genoux.

Ses yeux commencèrent à se mouiller. Les larmes la guettaient, elle, la femme solitaire et froide. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré ? C'était tellement loin dans son passé que la noiraude aurait pu dire que jamais cela ne s'était produit.  
>Impuissante, Natsuki laissa le sanglot démarrer sans même en comprendre l'origine.<p>

_.  
><em>

_Assise à ma table, je scrutai le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait bon et chaud à l'extérieur. Pour une journée de printemps, cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant. Posant ma joue sur ma main, je soupirai longuement en entendant le vacarme que faisaient mes camarades. La classe était toujours aussi animé entre les heures de cours.  
>Ils avaient tous l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de me mêler à eux. Non, je préférai amplement le calme. L'agitation avait toujours tendance à me fatiguer. Mieux, j'appréciai toujours plus de l'observer que d'y participer.<em>

_- Reste pas à bougonner dans ton coin et viens un peu avec nous, déclara l'une de mes amies en me tapotant l'épaule._

_ Je me tournai vers elle et lui sourit amicalement. Mon regard se posa vers notre groupe de camarades habituel. Ils encerclaient une jeune fille très timide. Tel un rat prit au piège, elle se contenta simplement de baisser la tête sous les railleries des autres. Je n'aurai vraiment pas voulu être à sa place. Pourquoi ne cherchait-elle pas à se défendre d'ailleurs ?  
>Depuis ma position, à l'autre bout de la classe, je pouvais apercevoir le regard apeuré et humide de la pauvre victime. Je restai un instant muette devant ce spectacle d'adolescents typiques. Il n'était jamais rare que certains bizutent d'autres. C'était la loi de la jungle ici et tout le monde le savait.<br>Lâchant un soupir, je détournai mes yeux loin de cette agitation et scrutai à nouveau l'extérieur. Je n'étais en rien concernée par les malheurs de cette fille. J'avais déjà mes propres soucis. Et des taquineries n'avaient jamais tué personne._

.

Malgré les recommandations de sa mère, Natsuki retourna tout de même au travail le lendemain. De toute manière, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans son appartement. La solitude n'avait jamais été un problème pour elle... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
>Dans le calme et le silence de son chez elle, la noiraude était assaillie par ses pensées, ses questions. Impossible de se reposer en paix dans ce genre de situation. Sans parler de ses maux de têtes ainsi que les drôles de rêves qu'elle faisait depuis l'accident avec Shizuru. Non, pour mettre un terme à toute cette torture, Natsuki savait parfaitement qu'elle devait faire face à une seule personne, la seule capable de lui donner des réponses.<br>Entrant dans l'ascenseur, la chef passa sa carte magnétique et les portes se refermèrent. Se frottant les yeux, elle se disait que l'aspirine qu'elle avait prise juste avant de partir ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. On dirait qu'on lui donnait des coups de marteaux sur le crâne. Ajouté à cela quelques vertiges, Natsuki se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

_Je n'aurais pas dû ignorer ses appels de détresse..._

Natsuki sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Immédiatement, elle s'appuya sur la rambarde pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. À nouveau, des bouffées de chaleur l'assaillaient dans tout le corps. Passant son bras contre le front, elle tenta de se reprendre.  
>Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, l'agent Kuga en sortit en dissimulant parfaitement son état. La tête haute, elle se dirigea directement dans le secteur de Shizuru sans même passer par son bureau. Même si ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, elle ne ralentissait pas la cadence, trop impatiente de trouver des réponses.<br>Après avoir passé le test d'identification, Natsuki pénétra dans la grande salle. Surpris, Tate se tourna vers sa supérieure qui n'aurait pas dû être là avant trois heures au moins. Interloqué, il se leva de sa chaise et éteignit la télévision.

- Il y a un problème, chef ? demanda-t-il en voyant la sueur perler sur le front de son interlocutrice.  
>- Veuillez me laisser seule, je vous prie, ordonna Natsuki qui s'avança lentement vers la cellule. Et je veux que personne n'entre tant que je ne l'aurais pas dit.<br>- Euh... Bien, chef !

Malgré sa perplexité, le blond décida d'obtempérer. Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas fâcher sa supérieure. Sans vraiment comprendre la situation, il quitta la pièce comme demandé.  
>Une fois certaine d'être, seule, Natsuki alla faire face à Shizuru. Cette fois-ci, pas de chaise, pas de thé. La rencontre n'avait rien d'amical, c'était peut-être même un règlement de compte. Et pour ne pas se montrer en position de faiblesse, la noiraude opta plutôt de s'adosser contre le mur. Croisant les bras, elle leva finalement le regard vers la captive.<br>Sans surprise, Shizuru l'observait déjà attentivement, le sourire aux lèvres. Le coeur de l'agent Kuga se mit à taper si fort qu'il aurait pu détruire sa cage thoracique. Mais cette dernière essaya de passer outre les élans d'émotions qui tentaient de la chavirer. Sans baiser ses yeux verts de la jeune femme, Natsuki rejetait tous ces sentiments qu'elle ne considérait pas sien.

- Tu me rends visite de si bon matin ? annonça la brune en feignant la stupéfaction. Que me vaut donc cet honneur ? Tu ne veux pas te rapprocher un peu, je ne vais pas te mordre, tu sais ?  
>- Ici, c'est très bien, rétorqua froidement Natsuki sans défroncer ses sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, hier soir ?<br>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
>- Des conneries ! s'emporta la noiraude en frappant son poing contre le mur. Tu t'es immiscée dans mon esprit ! Et tu... Tu...<p>

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle ragea de ne pas pouvoir finir sa phrase, trop honteuse de révéler ses sentiments. Shizuru continuait de la toiser avec un visage neutre.  
>Lentement, celle-ci quitta son lit et s'avança doucement vers la vitre. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas un seul instant ceux de sa gardienne. Toujours le même sourire incompréhensible sur sa bouche, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de reprendre :<p>

- J'ai fait quoi, Natsuki ?

Cette dernière ravala difficilement sa salive. En plus de sa migraine, maintenant elle entendait son coeur battre fort dans ses tympans. Ses jambes avaient envi de flancher et ses mains commençaient à trembler. Afin de dissimuler tout cela, Natsuki croisa à nouveau les bras et garda un air sévère.

- Tu as intégré des mensonges dans mon esprit... reprit-elle faiblement. Tu m'as manipulée et maintenant, tu me fais croire que j'ai... Que j'ai des sentiments pour toi !

Un petit rire se fit entendre. Shizuru posa sa main devant la bouche, son index caressant sensuellement sa lèvre supérieure. Contrairement à ce que Natsuki s'attendait, ce n'était pas de la moquerie qu'exprimait son interlocutrice, mais de l'attendrissement. Déconcertée, elle resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

- Je t'ai peut-être fait voir un rêve, mais je n'ai en aucun cas pu altérer tes sentiments, concéda la captive.  
>- Tu mens ! grogna Natsuki en secouant la tête. C'est toi qui m'as fait voir ce rêve où tu m'as poussé à t'embrasser !<br>- Je t'ai simplement montré une vision où nous n'étions pas ce que nous sommes maintenant. Tes pensées et tes agissements t'appartenaient toujours dans ce rêve. Si je pouvais réellement contrôler l'esprit d'autrui, le monde serait déjà à mes pieds.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer quelque chose, l'agent Kuga se tut brutalement. Prenant conscience de l'ampleur des paroles de la captive. Puis, elle secoua la tête, réfutant toutes possibilités que ses sentiments avaient germé sans qu'elle en ait connaissance. Mais une partie d'elle lui disait de croire son interlocutrice. Le devait-elle vraiment ? Où était-ce encore Shizuru qui avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait lui offrir une confiance aveugle.  
>Passant la main dans ses cheveux, Natsuki était encore plus perdue qu'à son arrivée.<p>

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? reprit-elle finalement.  
>- Fait quoi ? répéta Shizuru d'une voix douce.<br>- Pourquoi... m'as-tu embrassée et fait faire ce rêve ?

La brune passa ses mains dans le dos et se mit à faire de lents va-et-vient dans sa cellule. Elle fit mine de réfléchir intensément à la question. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tourna la tête vers sa gardienne avec toute l'innocence d'une enfant et répondit :

- Qui sait ? Peut-être voulais-je simplement voir ce que cela aurait pu être de se connaître dans d'autres circonstances ?  
>- Ou peut-être voulais-tu simplement fuir notre monde... réalisa la noiraude en se redressant avant de s'approcher de la vitre. Pourquoi avoir choisi de faire cela au lieu de t'enfuir loin d'ici ?<br>- Natsuki, tu te poses bien trop de questions.  
>- Et toi, tu ne donnes pas assez de réponses, rétorqua l'agent Kuga qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un imperceptible sourire.<p>

_ Alors que mes amis et moi étions en route pour rentrer chez nous, marchant bruyamment dans les couloirs, nous croisâmes la jeune fille que mes camarades aimaient tant charrier. Nous voyant arriver, elle se fit la plus discrète possible. Serrant ses cahiers contre elle, elle se plaqua le plus près qu'elle put des casiers.  
>Immédiatement, une fille de mon groupe ne la rata pas. Celle-ci pointa sa cible préférée du doigt avec un grand sourire. Et rapidement, les autres commencèrent à s'emballer et ricanèrent d'avance face à la méchanceté à venir.<br>Je fronçai des sourcils et leur dis :_

_- Ne devriez-vous pas la laisser tranquille ? Vous en avez déjà fait assez, je pense.  
>- Oh, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, rétorqua l'une de mes camarades en me faisant la moue. On ne fait rien de mal à part s'amuser un peu.<em>

_ Je ne répondis rien face à cette explication. Loin de là l'envie d'entrer en débat avec eux. Lâchant un long soupir, je regardai mes amis se rapprocher de leur proie comme des infâmes prédateurs. Le visage de la pauvre fille passa par presque toutes les couleurs.  
>Sans la moindre pitié, ils jetèrent toutes ses affaires à terre avant de les éparpiller et de les piétiner. Les éclats de rire fusèrent avant que le groupe ne reprenne sa route. S'accroupissant en tremblant, la pauvre victime se mit à ramasser ce qui lui appartenait.<br>Cette dernière leva le regard vers moi lorsque je passai près d'elle. Je pouvais y lire une détresse assassine dans ces yeux embrumés par la peine. À ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression que je devais agir, faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais je n'en fis rien. Me détournant d'elle, je repris ma marche et alla rejoindre mes camarades, ses bourreaux. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle de toute manière.  
>Au loin, j'entendais mes amis m'appeler :<em>

_- Hé, ça ne te dirait pas d'aller boire un verre avec nous, Shizuru ?  
>- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je en souriant simplement.<em>

Natsuki s'écroula sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains. Elle geignit de douleur comme si son cerveau allait exploser. Son corps était en feu, mais ne lui faisait mal nulle part. Et pourtant, elle se serait crue mourir tant ses maux de tête devenaient insupportables. Serrant les dents, elle se retint de hurler.  
>Dans cette torpeur de souffrance, une seule chose persistait dans son esprit. Ces rêves et ces visions qu'elle faisait, parlaient de Shizuru. Encore une manipulation mentale que celle-ci provoquait chez elle. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que cette dernière pouvait lui dire la vérité.<p>

_Tout est de ma faute. J'aurai dû l'aider... J'aurai dû !_

Ne pouvant plus tenir, la noiraude lâcha un petit cri. Depuis tout à l'heure, Shizuru assistait à la scène, stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui arrivait à sa gardienne et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Pas même atténuer psychiquement sa souffrance.  
>S'approchant de la vitre, la brune s'accroupit et demanda :<p>

- Natsuki, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ J'étais une lâche. Bien trop lâche pour réagir. Je faisais comme si je ne voyais rien. Comme tous les autres, je me voilais la face !_

- Sors de ma tête ! hurla Natsuki.  
>- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? questionna la captive de plus en plus désorientée. Natsuki, je suis dans ma cellule, je ne peux rien te faire. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !<p>

Pour la première fois, Shizuru avait perdu son masque de perfection. De l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude se lisaient dans son regard. Sa respiration était même un peu plus rapide que la normale. Agenouillée devant la vitre, elle avait posé ses mains contre.  
>Natsuki ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier cette réaction. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser de toute manière, car tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit. Épuisée, elle se laissa emporter par ses tourments, perdant presque connaissance.<p>

_- T'es au courant pour la fille de notre classe ? déclara l'une de mes amies avec excitation. Il paraîtrait qu'elle s'est suicidée !  
>- Comment ? fis-je, surprise, en me tournant vers le bureau vide qui fut celui de l'élève en question.<br>- Mes parents connaissaient les siens. C'est un truc de fou !  
>- Non, tu déconnes ! intervint un garçon de notre groupe en riant. Je savais qu'il y avait un truc pas net chez elle, mais là... Pathétique !<em>

_ Tous mes camarades se mirent à rire autour. Je me retournai vers eux à la fois ébahie et furieuse. Cette jeune fille venait de mettre fin à ses jours et c'était tout l'effet de ce que cela leur faisait ? Je n'arrivais pas à décrire les sentiments que me submergèrent à ce moment-là._

_- Il paraîtrait même qu'elle a laissé une lettre à ses parents, reprit la commère de la troupe. Elle a expliqué que c'était à cause de l'école qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer.  
>- Parce qu'elle était trop conne, ouais ! ajouta un autre en pouffant.<em>

_ De nouveau, l'hilarité fut générale. Mais je ne partageais pas cette joie qui me parut inconcevable. Sans crier gare, je me levai et quittai la classe sous les yeux surpris de mes camarades._

- Natsuki ? Natsuki !

Malgré les appels de Shizuru, la chef de la sécurité ne pouvait plus rien faire. Son corps ne voulait plus répondre. Du sang coula hors de son nez. Sa respiration devint faible au même rythme que son pouls ralentissait.  
>Impuissante, la brune ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se leva rapidement et regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui être utile dans ce genre d'endroit. Natsuki faiblissait à vue d'oeil, car les spasmes se faisaient plus lents et plus doux. Cela n'était pas forcément un bon signe. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix.<p>

Fermant les yeux, la captive prit une grande inspiration. Se concentrant sur son don, ce fut avec beaucoup de mal que Shizuru fasse appel à lui. Les ondes magnétiques de la cellule interféraient avec ses pouvoirs. Forçant encore plus, elle réussit tout de même à envoyer une poussée psychique contre la vitre blindée. Cela ne l'égratigna même pas.  
>Sans y prêter attention, elle réitéra son action. Encore et encore. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Dans un dernier effort, Shizuru envoya valser son pouvoir contre sa cage.<br>Et lorsqu'elle entendit de lourds pas accourir dans la salle, elle détendit enfin ses muscles et se permit de respirer. Il leur en a fallu du temps pour que le système de sécurité s'enclenche dans la salle de sécurité.  
>L'agent Tate fut le premier à constater l'état de sa supérieure. Choqué, il leva le regard vers Shizuru qui leva les mains comme pour prouver son innocence.<p>

- Je n'y suis pour rien, déclara-t-elle en soupirant. Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de vous faire venir en dehors de tenter de briser cette vitre.  
>- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Yuuichi.<br>- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je vous suggèrerai toutefois de rapidement l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Malgré ses interrogations, le blond porta Natsuki dans ses bras et s'empressa d'ordonner à ses collègues d'appeler des médecins.

_.  
><em>

_Je me tenais là, devant la dépouille de cette fille dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Les yeux fermés, elle paraissait être sereine et en paix. Mon coeur me pinça douloureusement. Je me mordis les lèvres en entendant les pleurs de sa mère non loin de là. Mes mains tremblaient, alors je les serrais aussi fort que je pouvais pour faire cesser ces spasmes.  
>Une culpabilité sans nom m'envahit. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas tenté quoi que ce soit pour l'aider ? Quel genre de monstre étais-je pour avoir pu laisser une telle chose se produire juste devant mes yeux ? Et malgré tous mes regrets, cela ne changerait rien. Cette fille avait quitté notre monde, un monde qu'elle trouvait affreusement laid.<br>J'avais l'impression que mon coeur venait de mourir. Mais en avais-je déjà eu un ? Tout mon être hurlait ma honte et mon manque de responsabilité. Je me dégoûtai pour ne pas avoir su réagir. Mon égoïsme avait fait en sorte que je ne quitte pas mon confort du quotidien._

.

Un médecin ouvrit de force la paupière de Natsuki et y passa un petit rayon de lumière. Puis, il vérifia le second oeil. La respiration de sa patiente était faible ainsi que son pouls. Cette dernière ne semblait pas réagir alors qu'elle était encore semi-consciente.  
>Rapidement, le docteur sortit une seringue qu'il injecta dans les veines de la noiraude. Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir avec fracas. Saeko débarqua comme une bombe dans la pièce, bousculant tout obstacle devant elle.<p>

- Comment va-t-elle ? questionna la mère de Natsuki qui serra la main de sa fille.  
>- Difficile de le dire pour le moment, répondit sincèrement le médecin. Nous allons approfondir les tests. Mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Elle parait consciente, mais son esprit est complètement ailleurs. Comme si elle rêvait éveillée.<p>

Le Dr. Kuga jeta un regard inquiet vers Natsuki. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que cette dernière avait fait une crise devant la cellule de Shizuru, elle crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre. Fronçant des sourcils, Saeko se redressa bien droite et se tourna vers son collègue :

- C'est Shizuru... Elle a fait quelque chose à ma fille !

Sans même attendre une réponse, elle quitta hâtivement les lieux et partit comme une flèche vers la cellule de la tueuse sans main.  
>Après quelques minutes de marche rapide dans les couloirs du laboratoire, Saeko se trouva finalement devant Shizuru. Celle-ci était couchée dans son lit, à regarder le plafond. Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle remarqua la présence de sa visiteuse.<br>La respiration saccadée par la rage, le Dr. Kuga jeta son regard assassin en direction de celle qu'elle considérait être la plus grande abomination que la Terre ait mise au monde. Serrant les poings, elle toisa la brune qui tout en se redressant, lui offrit son sourire narquois habituel. La captive croisa sa jambe sur l'autre et elle attendit bien sagement que l'arrivante vide son sac.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Natsuki ? exigea Saeko en tentant de ne pas hausser la voix.  
>- Mais strictement rien, répondit Shizuru en haussant des épaules. Elle était justement en train de me sermonner comme vous êtes en train de le faire. Et subitement, elle s'est écroulée sur le sol.<br>- Des conneries ! hurla le Dr. Kuga en frappa la vitre de ses deux mains.  
>- Vous savez que votre fille fait exactement les mêmes mimiques que vous ? railla la brune en riant. Elle tient beaucoup de vous. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose.<p>

Reprenant une posture correcte, la mère de Natsuki tenta de se maîtriser. Elle prit plusieurs grandes bouffées d'oxygène. Cela ne servait à rien de s'emporter ainsi. La captive ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner. Pire encore, elle paraissait jubiler de voir une personne s'énerver. Il ne fallait absolument pas entrer dans son jeu.

- Je vais me répéter encore une fois, Shizuru, reprit Saeko d'un ton tranchant. Qu'as-tu fait à Natsuki ?  
>- Et si vous me disiez d'abord ce qu'elle a, peut-être que cela me rafraîchirait la mémoire, rétorqua la brune en se penchant en avant, l'air malicieux.<br>- Tu l'as mise dans un état de semi-conscience, voilà ce que tu as fait !

Interloquée, Shizuru fronça légèrement des sourcils.

_.  
><em>

_Les cours étaient terminés depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Le professeur et les élèves avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Je me tenais devant le bureau de la jeune fille qui n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Mes doigts frôlèrent doucement ce pupitre. L'air absent, mon esprit voguait entre les remords et la culpabilité.  
>Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et l'un de mes amis passa la tête :<em>

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Hé, les mecs, Shizuru est là !_

_ Rapidement, tous mes camarades arrivèrent dans la salle. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient bruyants et agités. Je commençai sérieusement à me lasser de leurs comportements puérils. Parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans une école privée pour les personnes aisées, ils se croyaient toujours tout permis._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda l'une des filles en s'approchant du bureau. Oh, tu fais une prière pour la morte ? Attends, moi aussi alors !_

_ Plaquant ses mains l'une contre elle, cette dernière commença sa supplication :_

_- Repose en paix, petite idiote. J'espère que tu bronzes bien en Enfer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne manques à personne ici. Crame l'esprit tranquille !_

_ Tout le monde se mit bien évidemment à rire, ce qui ne me plut guère. Et pourquoi ce genre de choses ne me surprenait plus venant de leur part ? La colère bouillait dans mes veines. Je serrai la mâchoire._

_- Vous devriez avoir un peu plus de respect pour les morts, déclarai-je, outrée._

_ Je me retenais de le dire que c'était de leur faute si cette pauvre fille s'était suicidée. Un silence pesa dans la pièce et tous me fixèrent comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Je n'aimais pas leur regard qui était posé sur moi. Mon amie qui venait de faire la prière, brassa l'air de sa main en soupirant :_

_- Non, mais laisse tomber, Shizuru. Cette fille était vraiment une moins que rien. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.  
>- Elle méritait de mourir, c'est ce que tu dis ? rétorquai-je sans m'emporter. Y a-t-il au moins un d'entre vous qui aurait, ne serait-ce une seule seconde, songé que tout ceci aurait pu être évité ?<br>- Oui, mais non... On s'en fiche, grommela l'un des garçon en baillant. Elle est morte et c'est tout. Dommage, parce que du coup, on va bizuter qui maintenant ?_

_ Les autres acquiescèrent vivement de la tête. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre. Je... Je n'en revenais vraiment pas.  
>Ma gorge devint brutalement sèche. J'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer ma rage. Mais impossible, c'était comme si tout s'était concentré dans mon ventre et n'attendait qu'à exploser. Je serrai mes mains si fort que mes ongles me transpercèrent la peau. Inhumain... Ces gens étaient inhumains !<br>Petit à petit, le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie en me lançant des coups d'oeil hautains et perplexes. Alors que la première personne allait quitter la pièce, je frappai furieusement mes mains sur le bureau. Certains sursautèrent de surprise alors que d'autres soupirèrent._

_- C'est quoi ton problème sérieusement ?_

_ Comment avais-je pu qualifier ces personnes d'amis ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle tout ce temps ? Au final, je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux... J'étais moi aussi un monstre à ma manière. Ma passivité était aussi reprochable que leurs mauvaises actions._

_- Des monstres comme vous ne méritent pas de vivre... soufflai-je entre mes dents._

_ Alors que certains allaient passer la porte, je la refermai brutalement rien que par la pensée. Tous se reculèrent, effrayés. Puis, ils se tournèrent vers moi, stupéfaits et apeurés. Mais je ne le leur laissais pas le temps de poser la moindre question. Sans crier gare, l'un de mes amis se fit projeter dans les airs et se fracassa la tête contre une table.  
>Les filles se mirent à crier alors que les garçons regardaient de tous les côtés. Je pouvais sentir leur panique, leur peur. Était-ce ainsi que la jeune fille avait eu peur avant de se suicider ? Ou était-ce ce qu'elle ressentait chaque jour où elle venait au lycée ? À chaque fois qu'elle croisait ces monstres ?<em>

_- Vous devriez souffrir tout autant qu'elle, repris-je d'une voix froide, mais pleine de rage._

_ J'attrapai mentalement le bras de l'une d'entre eux et le serra si fort que tous ces os craquèrent sous ma pression invisible. Son hurlement de douleur chantonna à mes oreilles. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel son pouvait paraître si délicat. Alors que ma victime tombait au sol en peine et en larme, je cherchais déjà une prochaine proie._

_- Shizuru, tu..._

_ Oh, un volontaire... Sans même lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, je lui arrachai la tête. Son corps resta un instant figé puis, lentement, il s'écroula sur le sol. Des cris de terreur suivirent après la mise à mort. La tête de cet idiot flottait encore dans les airs avant que je ne le lance dans les bras de la plus jeune du groupe. Cette dernière était tellement paniquée qu'elle ne sut même pas l'enlever de ses mains._

_- Vous brûlerez tous en Enfer, déclarai-je en arrachant le coeur d'une autre personne. Et je viendrais certainement vous rejoindre plus tard..._

.

Revenant petit à petit à ses esprits, Natsuki pouvait sentir que la douleur s'évaporait. Une main chaude était posée sur son front. Ce contact était doux et apaisant. Son souffle revint à la normale. Doucement, elle ouvrit les paupières et croisa contre toute attente, les yeux vermillons.  
>Shizuru lui sourit chaleureusement. Mais la noiraude n'était pas dupe, elle pouvait voir la sueur et la fatigue sur le visage de la jeune femme. Que c'était-il passé ?<br>Sans vraiment comprendre, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Natsuki. Elle avait vu ce qu'avait vécu la brune. Elle avait même été dans la peau de Shizuru. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ou penser, l'agent Kuga l'avait éprouvé. Lentement, elle posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de la captive. Alors qu'elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, aucun son n'en sortit.  
>Natsuki se sentait tellement faible, mais elle concentra le peu d'énergie pour articuler faiblement :<p>

- Ce n'était pas... de ta faute...

Ne paraissant pas comprendre la situation, Shizuru dévisagea la convalescente. Le regard de la noiraude révélait de la compassion et de la compréhension. À cet instant, on aurait dit que tout s'effondrait dans l'esprit de la captive, mais son visage restait de marbre. Seuls ses yeux dévoilaient le chaos qui régnait dans son for intérieur.  
>Soudain, des mains se posèrent sur les épaules de la brune. Sans la moindre résistance, elle se laissa emporter en arrière. Son regard était toujours plongé dans ceux de Natsuki. Alors que les gardiens emportaient Shizuru au loin, l'agent Kuga n'y pouvait rien. Rapidement, ce fut Saeko qui entra dans son champ de vision.<br>Serrant son enfant dans ses bras, la mère embrassa le front de celle-ci avant de lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux. Désorientée et bien trop affaiblie pour tenter quoi que ce soit, Natsuki se laissa bercer par sa génitrice. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle n'avait pas la force de réfléchir. Pourtant, ses larmes continuèrent de couler encore et encore. Quelle amer sensation...

.

La direction obligea la chef de la sécurité à prendre du repos. Voilà plus de quatre jours que Natsuki broyait du noir dans son appartement. Pensive et angoissée, elle avait fermé les volets de toutes les fenêtres. Assise sur le canapé, elle fixait l'écran noir de sa télévision. Le silence des lieux était apaisant, mais aussi très effrayant en même temps.  
>Depuis que Natsuki s'était réveillée dans l'infirmerie, en face de Shizuru, ses visions avaient cessé ainsi que ses maux de tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant oublier tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir et ressentir. La souffrance et la culpabilité qui déchiraient la brune. La haine qu'elle portait envers l'humanité.<br>Resserrant ses genoux contre la poitrine, la jeune femme passa les bras autour de ses jambes. Maintenant que tout était fini, Natsuki avait l'impression d'avoir un gouffre dans son coeur. Avoir perdu ses visions lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir abandonné une partie d'elle-même. Jamais elle n'avait s'était sentie aussi proche d'une personne. Ces étranges flashs paraissaient si réels. Et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient dissipés, l'agent Kuga ne voyait plus qu'un terrible manque. Shizuru lui manquait... Elle avait tellement envie de la voir, mais elle appréhendait aussi leur prochaine rencontre.

- C'est moi ! déclara Saeko en débarquant dans la maison. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi fait-il si sombre ici ?

Sans bouger de sa place, Natsuki ne répondit rien. Lorsque la lumière du soleil vint l'éblouir, elle grimaça et dissimula son visage derrière ses genoux. Sa mère l'observa un instant, inquiète. Chaque jour, elle venait lui rendre visite et lui préparer un repas. Il le fallait bien, car elle se doutait que son enfant ne se nourrirait pas si elle n'était pas là pour la forcer. Mais plus perturbant encore, la mère se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de Natsuki. Cette dernière ne s'était pas confiée à elle. Une chose rare qui blessa Saeko.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger aujourd'hui, ma puce ? reprit-elle d'une voix que se devait être enjouée. Que dirais-tu d'un hamburger à la mayonnaise ? Je sais que tu adores ça.

Aucune réponse... Le Dr. Kuga lâcha un long soupir. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer plus longtemps. Perdant patience, elle se mit en face de sa fille et posa les mains sur les épaules de cette dernière. La repoussant légèrement en arrière, elle obligea Natsuki à la regarder dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient amplis d'émotions qui bataillaient pour dominer.  
>Le coeur de Saeko se serra. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa fille dans un tel état. Était-elle en dépression ? Qu'avait-elle réellement ? La mère se mordit les lèvres de ne pas avoir la réponse. Elle était celle qui aurait justement dû trouver une signification à tout cela. Mais la voilà complètement désabusée et impuissante.<p>

- C'est elle... Elle t'a fait du mal, murmura Saeko en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Shizuru veut te briser. Mais ne laisse pas faire ce monstre...

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, les yeux de Natsuki eurent une étincelle de vie. Était-ce dû aux paroles de sa mère ou alors simplement à l'énonciation d'un certain prénom ?  
>Soudain, Natsuki se leva brutalement, ce qui fit reculer sa mère. Puis, sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Attrapant ses clés et sa veste, elle ouvrit la porte.<p>

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Saeko, complètement désorientée.  
>- Je vais aller prendre l'air, répondit sa fille qui ferma derrière elle.<p>

Le Dr. Kuga se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Se frottant le visage, elle ravalait une rage qui ne faisait qu'accroître jour après jour. Et la seule fautive de tout cela... Shizuru !

.

Roulant à vive allure sur sa moto, Natsuki laissa l'adrénaline s'emparer d'elle. Petit à petit, elle se sentit revivre. L'excitation dut à la vitesse la regorgeait de vie et d'énergie. Lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de son fidèle destrier, la noiraude se sentait libre comme l'air, loin des soucis. Quand elle avait besoin de faire le vide, c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait.  
>Dangereusement, la jeune femme zigzagua entre plusieurs voitures qui klaxonnèrent avec mécontentement. Ce n'était pas assez, elle en avait besoin de plus ! Elle voulait renaître, quitter ses tourments ! Serrant son guidon de toutes ses forces, Natsuki accéléra la cadence. Tout sembla s'évaporer dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression d'être si légère.<br>Après une vingtaine de minutes, la motarde arrêta sa course folle au bout d'une falaise en face de la mer. Retirant son casque, Natsuki laissa l'air marin lui rafraîchir son visage en sueur. Le bruit des vagues chantonnait dans ses oreilles et l'apaisait. Posant son casque sur la moto, la jeune femme s'approcha du bord. Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur la rambarde. Le regard au loin, elle laissa ses pensées envahir son esprit.

Monstre... Un mot bien perfide pour qualifier les résidents du laboratoire de la SEARS. Plus le temps passait et plus Natsuki haïssait ce terme. Malgré leurs dons, ces personnes restaient des êtres humains à part entière. Certes, certains avaient tué et peut-être même qu'ils y avaient pris plaisir. Mais les tueurs en série qui pourrissaient en prison, ils n'avaient pas forcément des pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas là l'origine du mal. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'on méprise ce que l'on ne connaissait pas ?  
>Posant la main sur le coeur, Natsuki prit une longue inspiration. Elle avait ressenti... Elle avait ressenti tout ce que Shizuru avait vécu. Ou du moins, ce qu'elle supposait avoir été son passé. La brune n'aurait pas manipulé de telles visions, si ?<p>

- Et merde...

Ne savant plus où elle en était, l'agent Kuga ne voyait plus où se situaient le bien et le mal. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était la présence de l'injustice. Levant le regard vers la mer, Natsuki fronça les sourcils. Le visage ferme, le corps raide, elle venait de prendre la plus grande décision de sa vie.

.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Natsuki eut un petit sourire au coin. À présent, elle pouvait le dire haut et fort, c'était certainement les portes de l'Enfer. Les mains dans les poches, elle s'avança dans le laboratoire. Son sac-à-dos pendouillait sur une seule de ses épaules. Aujourd'hui, elle ne portait pas son uniforme et de toute manière, elle n'était pas de service.  
>Sur le chemin, l'agent Kuga fit un détour sur le côté ouest des lieux. Arrivée devant la cellule du sujet 32, elle se pencha vers la vitre. La petite rouquine était toujours aussi maigre et maladive. Lentement, Natsuki posa sa main contre la glace et déclara :<p>

- Hé, Mai... Tu n'as pas faim aujourd'hui ?

Surprise, la détenue leva la tête en direction de la personne qui l'interpellait. Immédiatement, elle reconnut la femme qui lui avait gracieusement offert une pomme la dernière fois. Malgré sa joie, Mai ne put esquisser le moindre sourire. Elle n'en avait plus la force.  
>Discrètement, Natsuki regarda tout autour d'elle. Personne à l'horizon. Rapidement, elle ouvrit son sac et sortit une petite boîte en carton. Par-dessus, elle ajouta une paire de baguette en bois. Doucement, elle se rapprocha du compartiment de transfert et y déposa le tout. Guettant toujours un témoin potentiel, la noiraude chuchota :<p>

- Les omelettes sucrées, tu aimes ça ?

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement. Avec une certaine impatience, elle récupéra la boîte et l'ouvrit. Du riz et des omelettes. Sur le côté, il y avait quelques petits légumes. Et en bonus, un jus de fruit en berlingot. Quand était-ce la dernière fois où elle avait senti la faim la tirailler ?  
>Grimaçant légèrement, Natsuki avoua :<p>

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi qui ais cuisiné. Tu ne risques pas de mourir empoisonnée.

Malgré la fatigue qui imprégnait le visage de la rouquine, ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience. Cela ravit l'agent Kuga qui serait bien restée pour tenir compagnie à la petite adolescente, mais le temps pressait. Se redressant gentiment, la jeune femme était toujours sur le qui-vive. Elle referma son sac-à-dos, mais avant de partir, elle regarda une dernière fois la captive.

- Une fois que tu auras fini, brûle tout, suggéra Natsuki qui avait bien veillé à ce que tout pouvait se consumer par les flammes.  
>- M-merci... répondit Mai avec un faible sourire.<br>- Il va falloir que tu prennes des forces. Car crois-moi, tu en auras rudement besoin.

Mai parut désorientée. Elle aurait voulu de plus amples informations de la part de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci lui avait déjà tournée le dos. La noiraude reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. D'un bref signe de la tête à Mai, elle disparut dans les méandres des couloirs.

.

Assise dans le coin de sa cellule, Nao se balançait nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Elle avait une boule de rage coincée dans la gorge depuis son incarcération. C'était frustrant et douloureux comme sensation. Comment est-ce que tout ceci avait bien pu arriver ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber aussi bas.  
>Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Nao leva son oeil assassin vers l'arrivante. Natsuki se posta tranquillement devant la vitre, les mains dans les poches. L'hostilité que son ex-collègue lui portait n'avait rien de surprenant. Cette dernière avait perdu pas mal de poids depuis son emprisonnement. Cela ne faisait pas plus d'une semaine et la jeune femme était déjà presque méconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Le teint clair de sa peau avait terni. Nao semblait avoir perdu toute sa vivacité.<p>

Se mordant les lèvres, l'ancienne agent détourna la tête, furieuse. La chef était bien l'une des dernières personnes qu'elle aurait voulu voir. Que voulait-elle d'ailleurs ? Cette visite importune allait certainement lui amener des moqueries. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! cria intérieurement la prisonnière.  
>La noiraude soupira en haussant les épaules. Cette réaction était prévisible de toute manière. Passant outre ce détail, elle déclara :<p>

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Yuuki ?  
>- Tu peux garder ta pitié, cracha Nao avec acidité. Fiche-moi la paix !<br>- Je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez.  
>- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre !<p>

Impulsive, la captive allongea ses griffes et lança ses fils meurtriers contre la cage. Mais celle-ci avait été spécialement conçue pour Nao et ne s'effrita pas d'un millimètre. Natsuki quant à elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle continua de toiser son ancienne collègue sans la moindre expression sur le visage.

- Si, je peux vous comprendre... Tous autant que vous êtes, marmonna la chef de la sécurité en secouant la tête. La peur et l'incompréhension devant une chose qu'on ne comprend pas, mais qui nous arrive tout de même.

Les choses n'avaient jamais paru aussi claires pour Natsuki. Nao n'avait jamais cherché à discerner ce que pouvaient ressentir les gens dans leur cellule. Pire encore, au lieu de les ignorer, elle avait choisi de s'en amuser jusqu'à les mépriser. L'ignorance avait fait d'elle une personne abjecte et détestable envers les êtres paranormaux.  
>Et du jour au lendemain, Nao se retrouva de l'autre côté de la barrière. Un coup bien ironique du sort. Devenant ce qu'elle avait toujours haï, sa raison s'ébranla sous le séisme du choc. Puis, arrivèrent le déni et une rage encore plus grande envers les captifs de ce laboratoire, ces gens qui étaient comme... elle.<br>Maintenant, Natsuki savait pourquoi son ancienne collègue était ingérable, surtout face à Shizuru. Elle transférait toute sa haine sur un bouc-émissaire. Elle avait besoin de se faire croire qu'elle n'était pas comme la brune, qu'elle était libre. Qu'elle n'était pas un monstre...

- Vous étiez perdue... lamenta l'agent Kuga en soupirant. Mais vous ne vouliez pas l'admettre. Et...  
>- La ferme ! cria Nao qui fit furieusement valser ses fils rouges. Je n'en veux pas de ta pitié ! Je n'en veux pas de ta compassion ! Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ! Allez tous crever en Enfer !<br>- À force de prôner l'ignorance afin de sauver sa conscience, on ne finit pas y perdre son humanité...  
>- Je ne sais pas ce que tu tentes de dire avec ton charabia, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre !<br>- Mais tout ceci sera bientôt terminé...

Interloquée, Nao leva la tête en direction de son ancienne supérieure. Le regard de cette dernière témoignait de sa détermination. La détenue se tut en comprenant les intentions de sa visiteuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et encore moins comment réagir.  
>Face à l'air interrogateur de l'ex-agent, Natsuki lui révéla une chose avant de quitter les lieux :<p>

- Bientôt...

.

Alyssa courait joyeusement dans son secteur sous la tendre surveillance de Miyu. Elles étaient les seules à se trouver dans la pièce et profitaient bien tranquillement leur intimité. Le visage attendri, la cyborg effaça toutes expressions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
>Alors que la fillette allait gentiment saluer l'arrivante, Miyu plaqua l'index sur la bouche pour l'interdire de parler. Se tournant vers Natsuki, elle tapota son oreille en guise d'indication. La nouvelle venue acquiesça et repoussa ses cheveux afin de dévoiler les appareils auditifs dont elle était munis.<br>Satisfaite, Miyu retira sa main de la bouche d'Alyssa qui fit une petite mine boudeuse. Son regard se posa alors sur le sac de la noiraude. Remarquant cela, Natsuki rit en annonçant :

- Ouais, j'arrive avec ma hotte remplie de cadeaux.  
>- Oh ? Comme le Père Noël ? demanda la petite fille. Il n'est jamais venu me voir parce qu'il n'y a pas de cheminé ici.<br>- Il est temps de rattraper son retard alors.

Sans plus attendre, l'agent Kuga posa un genou à terre et posa le sac qu'elle ouvrit. Mais au lieu de sortir tous les présents, elle invita Alyssa à les découvrir elle-même. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et s'émerveillait à chaque objet qu'elle sortait de la hotte. Des livres, des crayons de couleur, une peluche, des jouets...  
>Laissant la gamine s'amuser, Natsuki alla s'installer à côté de Miyu. Celle-ci admirait sa protégée avec autant d'émerveillement qu'elle face à ses cadeaux. La noiraude attendit quelques instants, laissant le temps à la femme robot de savourer le moment. Puis, elle déclara :<p>

- Tu n'aimerais pas la voir aussi joyeuse tous les jours ?  
>- Ce serait un rêve qui se réaliserait, répondit Miyu sans quitter Alyssa des yeux.<br>- Et pourquoi pas ?

Intriguée, la cyborg se tourna vers la chef de la sécurité. Fronçant des sourcils, elle attendit patiemment ce que Natsuki avait à lui demander.  
>Ayant toute l'attention de son interlocutrice, la noiraude sentit son coeur s'accélérer d'impatience et d'appréhension. Régularisant son souffle du mieux qu'elle put, elle serra les poings en se répétant à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête que cela était la meilleure chose à faire.<p>

- J'ai besoin de toi, Miyu, annonça-t-elle avec détermination.

.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Natsuki se tenait devant une immense porte métallique. Elle avait fini de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accomplir le plus dur. Attrapant son courage à deux mains, elle pénétra dans la salle où logeait la cellule de Shizuru.  
>Sans grande surprise, l'agent Tate regardait la télévision, les pieds sur la table. Lorsqu'il vit sa supérieure, dans sa panique, il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Se levant rapidement droit comme un i, il salua l'arrivante. Cette dernière lui montra la porte du pouce. Comprenant l'ordre, Yuuichi hésita toutefois à obtempérer. Mais lorsque Natsuki arqua un sourcil, il cessa toutes protestations.<p>

- Ravie de te voir en pleine forme, commenta Shizuru en voyant l'agent Kuga apparaître devant la vitre.

La voix de celle-ci ravissait l'arrivante, mais la rendait aussi plus nerveuse. Tranquillement, la noiraude avait comme autrefois, tiré une chaise devant la cellule. Puis, gentiment, elle dévoila la canette de thé à la captive avant de la mettre dans le compartiment de transfert. Shizuru fut légèrement perplexe et reprit :

- Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela.  
>- Je ne suis pas de service aujourd'hui, répondit Natsuki en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Et je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire, toi et moi. À commencer par ces étranges rêves et visions que je faisais.<p>

Sans quitter son amie des yeux, la brune ouvrit la boisson et prit une petite gorgée. Elle savait parfaitement que cette conversation allait avoir lieu. Mais ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas, était les intentions de la gardienne. Cette dernière avait quelque chose dans la tête, elle le savait. L'air désolé, la captive haussa les épaules :

- Vraiment navrée, Natsuki, cela n'était pas du tout intentionnel. Je ne pensais pas que le fait de m'immiscer dans ton esprit, provoquerait des séquelles à ton cerveau.  
>- Donc quand je me suis réveillée devant toi, reprit Natsuki en récapitulant la situation. En fait, tu as réparé ce que tu as fait ?<br>- En quelques sortes, oui. Je possède aussi le don d'empathie, ne l'oublie pas.  
>- Et tu as emporté avec toi toute ma douleur...<p>

Shizuru ne répondit rien, mais l'agent Kuga connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi la captive avait fait cela pour elle. Absorber la souffrance d'autrui et la subir à sa place, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui se faisait sur un coup de tête. Mais Shizuru n'était pas du genre à révéler se qui se passait dans son esprit.

- Qu'as-tu donc vu ? demanda la brune avec curiosité.  
>- Ce que tu as voulu que je vois, non ? répliqua la gardienne en relevant les sourcils.<br>- Malheureusement, cela n'était pas vraiment prévu dans mon programme.  
>- Tes parents se disputaient souvent donc...<p>

La stupéfaction qui apparut brièvement dans le regard rubis répondit à elle seule aux questions que Natsuki se posait. À force, elle apprenait à tout lire dans ces yeux rouges écarlates. C'était presque l'unique chose que la captive n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.  
>Ces visions n'étaient donc pas intentionnelles. De plus, ils reflétaient parfaitement le passé de Shizuru. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la noiraude se sentit soulagée de l'apprendre. Rien n'était faux, ce n'était pas encore une manipulation machiavélique pour la perturber. Non... C'était un tragique événement qu'avait dû endurer la brune.<br>Doucement, Natsuki se leva et s'avança vers la cellule. Posant son front et ses mains contre la vitre, elle sentit la sensation peu agréable des ondes. Mais elle s'en fichait. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se voiler la face désormais. Son coeur battait la chamade rien qu'en pensant à Shizuru. L'avoir en face rendait sa respiration difficile. Entendre sa voix la chavirait.

- Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?

Ouvrant les yeux, Natsuki se rendit compte que Shizuru se trouvait en face d'elle. Ses mains étaient posées exactement au même endroit que celles de la chef. Chacune plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre. Étrangement, elles n'avaient pas l'impression qu'un épais mur de verre les séparait. Elles pouvaient imaginer la douceur de la peau de l'autre, sentir son odeur.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai vu, rétorqua Natsuki en souriant. Tu l'as su au moment même où je me suis réveillée.  
>- J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, supplia faiblement Shizuru.<br>- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Shizuru...

Les paupières closes, cette dernière savoura ces paroles. Ce n'était pas une rédemption, elle le savait parfaitement. Mais un lourd poids pesait en moins sur ses épaules désormais. Une larme perla sur sa joue et cela fit mal au coeur de Natsuki. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir serrer la captive dans ses bras, la protéger du monde hostile dans lequel elle était née. Bientôt...  
>Peut-être que l'agent Kuga faisait une grossière erreur. Peut-être que finalement, Shizuru avait bel et bien tout calculé depuis le début. Mais, elle n'en avait cure. Elle savait simplement qu'elle devait le faire. Aux noms des pauvres détenues de la SEARS... Au nom de l'humanité... Au nom de son amour pour Shizuru...<br>Natsuki ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour désormais. Elle ne le voulait pas de toute manière, car sa décision avait été prise.  
>Le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur léger, elle souffla :<p>

- Je t'aime, Shizuru.

Soudain, les vibrations cessèrent abruptement. La porte de la cellule coulissa sur le côté, ouvrant le passage à la captive. Stupéfaite, Shizuru ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Sans bouger de sa position, elle leva la tête vers la chef de la sécurité. Celle-ci rit et lui fit signe de sortir. La captive ne se fit pas prier, mais resta toutefois sur ses gardes.  
>Maintenant, réellement en face de Natsuki sans rien pour les séparer, la brune continuait à observer tout autour d'elle. La gardienne tendit le bras vers l'entrée avec un sourire chaleureux.<p>

- La liberté t'attend, déclara-t-elle affectueusement. Ne la rate pas cette fois-ci.

Contre toute attente, Shizuru se jeta sur Natsuki, attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Ses lèvres se collèrent avidement contre celles de la chef. Le contact était fiévreux, encore plus que dans leur rêve. Natsuki rendit le baiser avec tendresse. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la brune.  
>Dans la montée de chaleur, la noiraude plaqua son amie contre le mur sans cesser ses baisers avides. Shizuru gémit dans l'embrassade, en redemandant encore plus après chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Ses doigts glissèrent jusque dans la sombre chevelure et s'y agrippèrent désespérément.<br>Alors que son corps était en feu, Natsuki réprima les désirs dont elle n'avait jamais eus connaissance jusque-là. Le souffle fort et saccadé d'envie, elle se retira à contre coeur des lèvres enivrantes de Shizuru. Celle-ci s'accrocha encore plus à sa partenaire, de peur de tomber dans le réveil d'un rêve fou.

- Il faut que tu y ailles, le temps presse, suggéra Natsuki d'une voix amplie de désirs. Tu dois partir.  
>- Tu me dois encore une faveur, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que tu restes à mes côtés, rétorqua Shizuru en embrassant encore la jeune femme.<br>- Bon sang, Shizuru ! Tu vas me rendre folle, si tu continues ainsi !

La brune rit en se retirant gentiment. Reprenant ses esprits, Natsuki attrapa la main de son amie et l'emmena vers la sortie.

.

C'était la panique totale dans les laboratoires. Toutes les cellules des détenues s'étaient mystérieusement désactivées et ouvertes. À présent, tous les sujets étaient en liberté. La sécurité ne savait plus où mettre de la tête et courait de tous les côtés. De leur côté, les scientifiques tentèrent de maîtriser leurs cobayes, mais en vain. Rapidement, la fuite parut être la plus sage décision à prendre.  
>Tout était sans dessus, sans dessous. C'était devenu l'anarchie dans les couloirs. Des cris, des hurlements, des rires, des pleurs...<p>

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Shizuru qui continuait à suivre son amie.  
>- J'ai demandé à Miyu d'infiltrer la base informatique des lieux, expliqua Natsuki qui se plaqua contre le mur lorsqu'une escouade passa en toute vitesse. Elle a ouvert toutes les cellules du centre.<p>

Les deux femmes reprirent leur marche rapide avec prudence. Soudain, au tournant, elles croisèrent un visage bien familier.  
>Nao sortit immédiatement les griffes à la vue de Shizuru. Celle-ci sourit hostilement à son tour. Mais Natsuki s'interposa entre les deux protagonistes, l'air sévère. Durant quelques secondes, elles retinrent leur souffle. Puis, sans dire un seul mot, l'ex-agent Yuuki reprit son chemin sans même regarder derrière elle. Natsuki et Shizuru en firent de même.<p>

.

Assommant un nouveau gardien, Miyu veillait à ce que rien n'arrive à sa petite protégée. Accrochée à la jambe droite de la cyborg, Alyssa suivait son amie, apeurée. Plusieurs hommes avaient déjà tenté de les arrêter, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à la machine de guerre.  
>Soudain, Midori arriva devant elle. Braquant son arme sur la femme robot, elle intima :<p>

- Miyu, arrête-toi immédiatement !  
>- Négatif, j'emmène Alyssa loin d'ici, répondit machinalement l'automate humain.<br>- Désactivation de Miyu, code : GLEAR !

L'adjointe Suguira fut étonnée de ne pas voir la machine s'éteindre. Et pourtant, elle savait comment lancer le système de désactivation d'urgence. À moins que... quelqu'un avait changé le mot de passe ! Il n'y avait que très peu de personne possédant assez de droit pour le faire dans toute la SEARS.  
>Sans plus attendre, Midori ouvrit le feu. Immédiatement, Miyu protégea le corps de la fillette avec le sien. Les balles l'éraflaient à peine. Elle attendit le moment propice pour se lancer à l'attaque. Mais par peur que son amie se fasse blesser, Alyssa se mit à crier.<br>Midori avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Miyu posa sa main sur la tête de la blonde afin de la rassurer.

Au loin, elles virent Natsuki se rapprocher avec une brune à ses côtés. La chef de la sécurité constata l'état de son adjointe et fronça des sourcils. Puis, elle reposa son regard sur la fillette qui se sentit coupable. Se rendant compte de son air sévère, Natsuki déclara :

- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, Alyssa. Miyu, partons vite d'ici.  
>- Très bonne suggestion, Kuga Natsuki, répondit la cyborg qui reprit la marche derrière les deux femmes.<p>

Agonisante sur le sol, Midori leva faiblement la tête en direction des fugitives. Dans un dernier effort, elle pointa son arme dans leur direction. Le bras tremblant, elle eut toute la peine du monde à viser sa cible. Serrant les dents, elle appuya finalement sur la détente.  
>Un coup de feu retentit ce qui surprit tout le monde. Natsuki crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre. Tout parut se passer au ralenti pour elle. Le souffle coupé, elle se tourna vers Midori qui finit par s'écrouler et perdre conscience. Puis, l'agent Kuga tourna la tête vers la victime qui s'effondra à son tour.<p>

- Non ! cria-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant Alyssa.

La petite toussait faiblement. Du sang se répandit dans tout son dos. La balle avait atteint son bassin. Désemparée, Miyu serra sa protégée dans ses bras. On pouvait lire toute la détresse sur cette automate qui n'était même pas censée éprouver quoi que ce soit.

- Mademoiselle... gémit Miyu en caressant les cheveux de la blonde.

Cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement et posa sa minuscule main sur la joue de sa protectrice. À ce moment-là, Natsuki comprit qu'Alyssa avait des dernières paroles à offrir. Mais tant que Shizuru et elle se trouvaient dans les parages, elle ne le pourrait pas. À contre coeur, la noiraude se releva et força son amie à reprendre la route.  
>Une fois seules, Alyssa déclara :<p>

- Merci pour tout, Miyu...  
>- Je sens vos systèmes vitaux diminuer... Mademoiselle...<br>- Ne sois pas triste, s'il te plaît... Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir pu t'avoir à mes côtés. Puis-je te chanter une dernière chanson ?  
>- Tout ce que tu désireras.<p>

Faiblement, Alyssa se mit à chantonner la musique favorite de Miyu. Même si l'effort lui faisait atrocement souffrir, elle avait envie d'offrir ce dernier présent à la protectrice et unique amie. Malgré son désespoir, Miyu ferma ses yeux afin de pouvoir enregistrer dans sa mémoire ces derniers instants.

_**~Who are those little girls in pain~**  
>(Qui sont ces petites filles qui souffrent)<em>**_  
>~Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon~<em>**_  
>(<em>_Prisonnières du château du côté obscure de la lune__)_**  
><strong>

Un homme s'écroula sur le sol, la tête séparée du corps. À peine eut-elle achevé son adversaire qu'un autre arriva. Un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, Nao lécha sa longue griffe. Il pouvait y avoir une armée entière, elle les tuera tous sans la moindre exception.  
>Mais dès qu'elle vit que son opposant prenait la fuite à la vue de l'état de ses prédécesseurs, Nao éclata de rire avant de trancher les jambes de ce dernier. Lentement, elle savourait sa vengeance. Pourtant, la fatigue pouvait se faire sentir alors que les hommes semblaient arriver à l'infini.<br>Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Nao se préparait aux prochains assauts.

_**~Twelve of them shining bright in vain~**  
>(Douze d'entre elles brillent en vain)<strong><br>~Like flower that blossom just once in years~**  
>(<em>__Comme les fleurs qui fleurissent juste une fois au cours des années___)_

Alertée par les employés du laboratoire inférieur, la capitaine Suzushiro hurlait ses ordres à ses agents. Rapidement, elle décida d'envoyer des renforts. De son côté, Yukino tentait d'activer le plus vite qu'elle put les systèmes de sécurité d'urgence depuis son ordinateur. Il fallait aussi évacuer les scientifiques.  
>Sans perdre une seule seconde son sang-froid, Haruka essayait du mieux qu'elle put pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment une telle chose avait bien pu se produire. Mais le moment n'était pas aux questions, mais à l'action !<p>

_**~They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love ~**  
>(Elles dansent dans la pénombre comme des murmures d'amour)<strong><br>~Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove~**_  
>(Rêvant juste d'un endroit où elles seraient libres comme une colombe)<em>_

Courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, Mai se faufila dans les couloirs, le plus discrètement possible. Mais rapidement, des vigiles se dirigeaient vers elle. La rouquine ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Instinctivement, elle mit le feu au couloir créant ainsi un mur de flammes qui allait ralentir ses poursuivants.  
>Sans plus attendre, les soldats tirèrent aveuglément à travers les braises. Lâchant des hurlements de terreur, Mai partit se barricader derrière un caisson. Les mains sur la tête, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Se demandant encore et encore ce qu'elle faisait là...<p>

_**~They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage~**  
>(Elles n'ont jamais été autorisées à aimer dans cette cage maudite)<em>_**  
>~It's only the fairy tale they believe~<strong>  
>(C'est seulement le conte de fées auquel elles croient)<em>

Sans lâcher la main de Shizuru, Natsuki continuait leur course effrénée dans le labyrinthe du sous-sol de la SEARS. Lorsque des soldats bondissaient sur elles, la noiraude assommait toujours ses adversaires sans les blesser. Son amie quant à elle, se contentait simplement de les envoyer valser contre un mur.  
>Le souffle saccadé, Natsuki se rendit compte du chaos qui régnait dans le laboratoire. Intérieurement, un doute l'assaillit. Mais elle l'évinça rapidement. Ce qui était fait, est fait. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. La jeune femme aura tout le loisir de regretter bien plus tard.<br>Soudain, en face d'elle, l'agent Kuga vit sa génitrice. Cette dernière, debout au milieu de cette anarchie, toisa sa fille avec incompréhension. Lentement, elle leva la main en direction de ce qui lui était le plus cher, invitant celle-ci à la rejoindre. Natsuki sentit son coeur se fendre en deux. Serrant la main de Shizuru légèrement plus fort, elle se recula de quelques pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait décevoir sa mère, celle sur qui elle avait toujours pu compter. Il n'était plus question de suivre les choix de sa génitrice. Natsuki avait décidé de tracer sa propre voie. Même si pour cela, elle allait à l'encontre de Saeko jusqu'à la blesser.  
>Secouant la tête, Natsuki envoya un regard désolé envers sa mère. Elle ne pouvait plus changer de camp désormais. Cette réponse fut comme une gifle pour Saeko qui reposa son attention vers Shizuru. Cette dernière la regardait sans la moindre expression sur le visage. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant les yeux haineux du Dr. Kuga.<p>

Le monstre avait gagné, pensa Saeko, écoeurée. Cette abomination allait lui arracher tout ce qui lui restait de plus important dans sa vie. Pire encore, elle avait sali la pureté de Natsuki.  
>Tout d'un coup, une secousse frappa les lieux et une partie du plafond s'effondra. La mère et la fille ne pouvaient plus se distinguer à cause du mur de débris. Le coeur lourd, Natsuki reprit sa route en compagnie de Shizuru. Saeko, de l'autre côté, restait figée dans sa peine. Elle se sentait trahie par le propre fruit de ses entrailles.<p>

_**~They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love ~**  
>(Elles dansent dans la pénombre comme des murmures d'amour)<strong><br>~Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove~**_  
>(Rêvant juste d'un endroit où elles seraient libres comme une colombe)<em>_

Les vigiles tiraient de tous les côtés, mais aucune de leurs balles n'atteignait de cibles. Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et châtains faisaient apparaître diverses illusions qui trompaient l'oeil de ses assaillants. À ses côtés, une gamine bondissait comme un félin sur chacun de ses opposants, profitant de la couverture illusoire que lui offrait son alliée de fortune.  
>La teigne aux cheveux noirs était agile comme un chat et se déplaçait à une vitesse déconcertante. Sa rapidité lui permettait d'éviter beaucoup de balles et de coups. De ses griffes acérés, elle arracha la chair de ses victimes.<br>Mais face à une pluie de missiles, la féline n'avait aucune chance. Un projectile vint la toucher à l'épaule et le choc la propulsa en arrière. Lâchant un cri de douleur, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une horde de soldats s'étaient déjà jetés sur elle.

_**~They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage~**  
>(Elles n'ont jamais été autorisées à aimer dans cette cage maudite)<em>_**  
>~It's only the fairy tale they believe~<strong>  
>(C'est seulement le conte de fées auquel elles croient)<em>

Doucement, la main d'Alyssa glissa le long de la joue de Miyu avant de pendre dans le vide. Ses paupières s'étaient délicatement refermées. La fillette au visage d'ange semblait reposer en paix. Miyu serra ce frêle petit corps contre le sien. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait versé des larmes en l'honneur de sa protégée. Et même si c'était vain, la cyborg ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer et relancer son détecteur de signes vitaux. Alyssa l'avait bel et bien quittée...  
>Se relevant doucement, la petite toujours dans ses bras, Miyu marcha lentement vers une destination aléatoire. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de quitter ce laboratoire désormais. Son unique rayon de soleil venait de s'éteindre et la voici dans les ténèbres du désespoir. Machinalement, elle continuait d'avancer.<br>Tout était la faute de la SEARS. C'était eux qui avaient arraché Alyssa dès la naissance de la nurserie. Car ses pleurs avaient malencontreusement tué tous les nourrissons dans la pièce. Jamais la blonde n'avait pu connaître la lumière du jour, ni entendre le chant des oiseaux et de la nature. La gamine n'avait jamais rien découvert d'autre que des murs métalliques et froids. Loin de toute affection... Loin du bonheur...

La SEARS...

- Activation du système d'auto-destruction massive dans vingt minutes, déclara Miyu de sa voix monotone.

Tranquillement, elle continua de marcher vers le centre du laboratoire, là où reposait le plus gros pilier qui soutenait les fondations.

.

Alors que Natsuki passait sa carte magnétique afin d'activer l'ascenseur, Shizuru guettait leur arrière. Essoufflées, elles en profitèrent pour se reposer un peu. C'était le chaos ici, il fallait donc rapidement quitter les lieux.  
>Doucement, la brune se rapprocha de son ancienne gardienne désormais, et la serra dans ses bras. Posant la tête sur son épaule, elle soupira :<p>

- Es-tu vraiment certaine de toi ?

Alors que Natsuki allait répondre, les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent. Contre toute attente, Tomoe s'y tenait à l'intérieur. Voyant les deux femmes, un air surpris se dessina sur sa figure avant de se déformer en rage. Toisant sévèrement Natsuki, elle tourna ensuite un regard implorant à Shizuru. L'arrivante sentit son sang bouillir à un point tel qu'elle crut qu'elle allait exploser.

- Qu'est-ce que... marmonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je croyais qu'entre vous et moi...

La concernée rendit un regard froid au Dr. Marguerite. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour la scientifique qui sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Tout ce en quoi elle avait rêvé, venait de s'effondrer et partait en poussière.  
>Natsuki regarda tour à tour les deux femmes. Et rapidement, elle comprit que la scientifique avait dû tomber dans un piège de séduction. Shizuru était une manipulatrice aguerrie. Il ne serait pas bien surprenant si celle-ci avait réussi à charmer l'une de ses examinatrices. Irrémédiablement, cela mit un doute à la noiraude qui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Et si c'était aussi son cas ?<p>

- Vous me disiez que l'on allait être heureuse ensemble ! s'emporta Tomoe qui était mitigée entre les larmes et les rires nerveux. J'avais réussi à m'infiltrer dans la salle des machines et à couper le courant. Pour vous... Pour nous ! Même si cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu.

C'était donc elle qui avait tout manigancé, pensa Natsuki avec stupéfaction. Mais jusqu'où pouvait s'étendre l'influence de Shizuru ? Même emprisonnée dans sa cellule, elle ne manquait jamais de ressource.  
>Comme ressentant l'anxiété de son amie, la brune resserra la main de celle-ci dans la sienne. Cela suffit à évincer les doutes de Natsuki. Elle ne saurait dire comment, mais elle avait l'impression que Shizuru pouvait la comprendre. Et elle voulait croire que tout ce que lui offrait cette dernière était pure et sincère.<p>

Ce petit détail n'échappa pas à Tomoe qui lança des yeux assassins vers l'agent. Si elle avait pu tuer du regard, elle l'aurait fait. La noiraude n'était qu'un simple petit parasite de son amour idyllique pour Shizuru. Une tache, une erreur, un obstacle sur le parcours de sa relation avec son adoration. Mais malgré l'hostilité et la menace qui rôdaient, Natsuki ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Au contraire, elle rendit même le regard avec affront.  
>Rageant intérieurement, le Dr. Marguerite se mordit la lèvre tellement fort qu'elle finit en sang. Trop, c'était trop ! Sortant une arme dissimulée sous sa blouse, elle la pointa sur celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale.<p>

- Elle est à moi, espèce de trainée ! insulta-t-elle frénétiquement.  
>- Je pense que tu perds la tête, Tomoe... commenta Shizuru en souriant froidement.<br>- Shizuru, non ! cria Natsuki qui empoigna le bras de la brune.

Trop tard... La tête de la scientifique était déjà séparée du reste de son corps qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. De légers spasmes tiraillèrent ses membres désormais déconnectés du cerveau. Du sang giclait par le trou béant.  
>Furieuse, Natsuki attrapa la tueuse par les épaules.<p>

- Tu ne dois plus faire cela, Shizuru ! C'est fini ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu dois me le promettre !  
>- Même face à tous ces messieurs ? railla Shizuru en tournant son regard derrière elle.<p>

Tout une escouade était en position de tir et les avait sur leur champ de mire. Lentement, Natsuki se tourna vers les soldats, levant les mains en l'air. La brune regardait son ancienne gardienne en haussant les sourcils. Il aurait simplement suffi d'un simple claquement de doigts pour régler ce petit problème, pensa-t-elle. Mais la noiraude n'envisagerait jamais une telle option.  
>Soudain, les hommes prirent feu. Criant tous de douleurs sous les flammes, ils lâchèrent leurs armes et se mirent à courir de tous les côtés. L'agent Kuga se recula brutalement afin de ne pas se faire prendre par les braises. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Derrière les vigiles se tenait Mai, la poitrine en sang, le regard vide.<br>Cette dernière tenait son épaule gauche et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Titubant légèrement, sa vision commençait à s'embrumer. Sa blessure ne lui faisait plus souffrir le martyre. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'impression de sentir son corps. Et malgré la chaleur omniprésente de ses flammes, elle avait si froid.

- Mai ! s'écria Natsuki qui aurait voulu la rejoindre, mais Shizuru l'en empêcha.  
>- Elle est condamnée, annonça cette dernière en regardant la rouquine qui s'écroula contre un mur.<br>- Comment peux-tu dire cela alors qu'elle respire encore !

Alors que Natsuki allait répliquer, un bruit attira son attention. Au loin, on pouvait entendre de lourds pas se rapprocher dangereusement. Bientôt, elles se retrouveront à nouveau encerclées. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, Mai tourna son regard vide vers celle qui avait été son unique bienfaitrice.

- Partez... murmura-t-elle faiblement avant de hausser le ton. Partez !

Son hurlement muta en cri d'agonie et de détresse. Des flammes jaillirent et dévorèrent l'adolescente qui ne parut même pas les sentir. Les dents ardentes des braises bondirent de tous les côtés. Elles finirent même par étouffer la voix de Mai.  
>Systématiquement, Shizuru et Natsuki durent se reculer dans l'ascenseur afin d'éviter la chaleur. Alors que les portes se refermèrent, la noiraude crut avoir aperçu un sourire sur les lèvres de Mai. Elle était enfin libérée de tous ses tourments.<p>

Désemparée, Natsuki s'adossa contre la paroi. Son coeur battait frénétiquement dans son thorax. Tout se chamboulait dans son esprit. Il y avait eu tant de morts... Avait-elle réellement pris la bonne décision ? Frottant son visage de ses deux mains, elle avait envie de hurler et de pleurer.  
>Les remords la rongeaient petit à petit depuis qu'elle avait découvert le chaos qui régnait dans le laboratoire. Le sous-sol était inondé par l'odeur de la mort et de la vengeance. Du sang et des larmes avaient coulé et Natsuki était à l'origine de toute cette destruction. Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, elle prit de grandes inspirations. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Elle n'en était plus certaine...<br>Intérieurement, la chef priait pour que sa mère se soit sortie de ce guêpier. Qu'elle soit saine et sauve quelque part en sécurité. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû la laisser seule au milieu de cette apocalypse. Sur le moment, Natsuki maudit son impétuosité. Peut-être que si elle avait plus réfléchi, qu'elle avait élaborer un véritable plan...

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. L'élévateur vibra brutalement. Par pur réflexe, Natsuki serra son amie dans ses bras, tentant en vain de la protéger. Contre toute attente, Shizuru l'embrassa chastement avant de lui sourire tendrement. Puis, elle joua malicieusement avec les cheveux corbeaux.  
>Malgré la situation, la brune semblait toujours aussi belle et pleine de sérénité comme si rien de terrible ne s'était produit. Comme si le corps de Tomoe ne jonchait pas sur le sol, ni ne se refroidissait seconde après seconde. Shizuru paraissait insouciante comme une enfant qui allait sortir se promener.<p>

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je tienne à ma promesse ? demanda la femme aux pouvoirs psychiques en faisant la moue. Tu sais parfaitement qu'on aura droit à un comité d'accueil une fois en haut.

Dans les yeux de Shizuru, l'agent Kuga supposa avoir vu des étincelles d'excitation. Impatiente, elle regardait l'affichage des étages s'écouler. Natsuki se mordit les lèvres, désorientée. Serrant les poings, elle tentait en vain d'éloigner ses doutes et ses appréhensions. Faisait-elle réellement le bon choix en croyant qu'une part d'humanité existait encore chez la tueuse sans main ? Avait-elle pris la meilleure décision en la libérant de ses entraves ?  
>Lentement, Shizuru se tourna vers sa sauveuse. Son sourire était si beau, si plein d'assurance. Le coeur fou, Natsuki sentit les battements affolés. Elle eut le souffle en panique lorsque la brune lui prit la main dans la sienne. Les yeux vermillon étaient tendres et amplis de promesses. Des promesses auxquelles la noiraude voulait y croire.<p>

Peut-être que Shizuru était bel et bien folle... Mais à ce moment-là, la folie de Natsuki serait de l'aimer.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul étage avant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Ravalant sa salive, la jeune Kuga priait pour ne pas regretter un jour, le lourd choix qu'elle avait pris aujourd'hui. Mais avant tout cela, il fallait d'abord penser à survivre. Une fois arrivée à destination, qui sait ce qui les attendait ? Natsuki était-elle vraiment prête à assumer les conséquences de ses actes ?  
>L'ascenseur s'arrêta doucement et fit tinter sa cloche afin d'annoncer la fin du voyage. Les deux femmes se fixèrent un instant. Plus le temps de réfléchir, plus le temps de douter... Prier ne servait plus à rien, désormais. Maintenant, il fallait faire face à la responsabilité.<p>

Les portes métalliques coulissèrent lentement, laissant pénétrer la lumière du jour dans l'habitacle.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour la fin de ce one-shot! Est-ce que cela vous a plu?<strong>


End file.
